


Rose in a Garden of Wrath

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [12]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Chapter 1, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Isekai, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Mentions of Central Wizards, Mentions of East Wizards, Mentions of North Wizards, Mentions of West Wizards, Mentions of the Sage from MahoYaku, School, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: "A rose from a garden of wrath springs as a tyrant yells knowing no bounds.”As these words resound, fluttering red rose petals scattered around like they were dancing around me. But once I reached out to touch, the petals burned. Revealing raging flames. Burning them into nothingness.A strange dream.A collar that blocks magic.A tyrant-like dorm leader.A mother's love.A rose oh rose.They all fall apart, fall apart.As a child cries for someone to listen.(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)[Chapter 1: Rose in a Garden of Wrath] [20/??] + 2 Silly Extras
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla, her parents, and mentor.

_Dear Doctor Figaro,_

_I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know where to begin, but all I can say is that I’m fine._

_Hahaha?_

_Funny isn’t it? The first thing I say is...I’m fine. Seems ridiculous to say that when I’m in a completely different world._

_Anyway, I have a lot of things to tell you Doctor! If I ever find some means of communication, I’m going to tell you how strange this world is! There’s a magical beast that speaks human language, beastmen, merfolk, ghosts, and talking paintings...ah! I don’t know how to explain them all at once!_

_But overall...how are you and the others? How is father? How is everything going on back over there?_

_I wish I could ask you this face to face._

_I wish I could talk to you, Rutile, Mitile, and Mr. Lennox again._

_...I wish I could talk to my father._

_I._

* * *

I paused in the middle of my writing, feeling a little sad as I put the pen down. Staring at the familiar writing developed by my world. 

Soon I took a deep breath and called out my own name. “Layla.” 

I raised my hands and lightly slapped them against my cheeks. “Keep yourself together.” Snapping me back into reality, getting rid of any sadness that was forming. 

“It looks like I’m not going to finish this though.” I sighed while closing the notebook. The notebook was given to Grim and I by one of the ghosts working around the cafeteria. According to the ghost, he was sent by Headmaster Crowley to deliver us supplies that we needed for classes and for living in Ramshackle dorms. Among the items were towels, tuna cans, notebooks, textbooks with titles I could barely read, and writing utensils that looked like the magical pens Ace and Deuce use...except there was no magic stone on them. 

I decided to use one of the notebooks as a journal. Recording letters to my father and friends. But for some reason, I can’t find the energy to finish the first letter. 

_‘I did go through a lot today.’_ This was probably the most excitement I’ve ever been in. _‘I should stop for now. Writing in a slump won’t get me anywhere.’_

“Zzz...tuna cans.” Meanwhile Grim was already curled up on a pillow, smiling happily as he dreamed about tuna cans. 

“Hehe. Tuna cans again?” I turned off the lights by the desk and quietly went back to bed, wondering what kind of classmates we will have. _‘It would be nice if Ace and Deuce were in the same class as us though.’_

I wouldn’t say that we’re already friends, but I prefer knowing someone over going into the classes blindly with Grim. 

“I hope tomorrow won’t be too much.” I muttered before a wave of drowsiness hit me. 

At first, I thought nothing would appear in my dreams like what happened the other day. But…

 _‘A mirror?’_ It looks like the one above the fireplace. Better yet, is there something in it? 

I raised my right hand, slowly reaching out to see if there was anything different about the mirror when...ripples appeared against the glass as the tips of my fingers neared it. 

“Wha-?!” I drew my hand back in fear, as ripples started to swirl from within the mirror and develop into a bright light. Forcing me to close my eyes, keeping myself from seeing what’s beyond the blind light until…

 **_“Paint the roses red!”_ ** The sound of an unfamiliar voice echoed. 

“Huh?” I opened my eyes again, to find a garden that almost resembles a maze, displayed on the mirror before me. “A maze garden?”

As the mirror moved, slowly showing the garden. There were cards walking happily around heart shaped trees, holding a bucket and a brush. The bucket seemed to be filled with red paint while the brushes in their hands were covered in red paint. On the trees, they walked happily around, wearing a few bright red roses while the other half were white. But the next thing I knew, one of the cards slapped a glob of red paint on one of the white roses. 

“T-They’re painting the roses red?” Why? Why do they need to paint such pretty flowers red? 

The moment I asked, a petite girl appeared in the mirror. Asking the same question to the card-like beings. 

**_“Why are you painting the roses red?”_ **

One card lets out a confused sound, whereas another goes , **_“Why you ask? The truth is…”_ **

**_“We made a mistake and grew a white one.”_ **

The one that let out a confused sound, had a lone clover on the front. Representing that it was an Ace of Clovers card. **_“The queen loves red. If she ever spots a hint of white in the gardens, she will have our heads!”_ **

The girl tilted her head in wonderment while moving on to see the other card painting a tree alone, **_“Really?”_ **

The card, that was painting alone, stood on top of a strange wooden ladder. **_“That’s right.”_ **

When he turned around to talk to the little girl, the card was revealed to be the Three of Clovers card. **_“Therefore we’re painting the roses red.”_ **

The garden-like scene evaporated as ripples diluted it into a blank mirror again. 

But once the ripples stopped.

My eyes widened as a lone red rose appeared in the mirror. 

“Rose?”

Before I could even reach out for it, the sound of someone knocking against wood resounded in my ears. Leaving me to blink and find myself reaching out towards a familiar ceiling. 

“...A dream?” What a strange dream. It was different from the one I saw yesterday. “Is it trying to tell me something about roses?” 

_‘But...I haven’t seen a single rose here in this world.’_ Normally, you’d see them being sold in the market for a high price. They’re flowers known for their beautiful and noble presentation in gardens. The types that you would see in a nobleman’s estate or in the gardens of royalty. 

_‘I think there were some in the Sage’s Magic Headquarters too.’_ But I don’t think they were as red as that one rose. 

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone’s loud knocking. 

“...Layla, whosit now?” Grim grumbled from the pillow that he was curled up on, “Why are we getting so many visitors?”

“Now now. Grim. Maybe it’s one of the ghosts from the main campus?” 

“But they just came here… I want more sleeeeeeep.” Grim plopped himself onto my right shoulder, claiming it as his resting spot. I patted Grim’s head, letting him rest on my shoulder while getting up to head downstairs. 

The knocking was getting louder and louder by the time I reached the foyer.

“I wonder who's at the door?” 

It’s definitely not the ghosts that live here. They would’ve appeared or phased through the walls of the dorm to get inside. 

“Hello? Who is it?” I called out, while standing in front of the entrance door. 

“It’s me, Ace.” 

Ace?

“Can you let me in, prefect?” 

“Uh sure...wha?!” The moment I opened the door, there standing at the entrance was indeed Ace. But there was clearly something different.

No it wasn’t his clothes. He was wearing the same uniform I last saw him in. 

Sure he was wearing an unfamiliar bag, it was big and shaped like a cylinder? A big cylinder. 

But what my eyes landed on specifically was not his bag.

It was the red and black collar on Ace’s neck.

 _‘T-That’s the same collar Grim had on the night of the entrance ceremony!’_ My eyes soon connected with Ace’s. Right then and there, I could see the fuming anger in his eyes. 

“Ace, what are you doing here in the middle of the...c-collar?!” Grim’s eyes shot open the minute he saw what Ace was wearing on his neck. Of course Grim would react immediately. It was the same collar that sealed his magic during the entrance ceremony. 

“I am never going back to Heartslabyul.” Ace’s tone was so low, that you can hear it leaking with anger. “Starting from today...I AM JOINING YOUR DORM!”

“WHAT?!” Grim and I shout in surprise of Ace’s declaration. 

Hm. 

At this rate, I have to agree with Headmaster Crowley now. 

It’s really been an unbelievable parade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hahaha, betcha didn't expect an update ;)) meanwhile I'm getting attacked by the [new MahoYaku event](https://twitter.com/mahoyaku_info/status/1272469062530895872). South and North Country event revealed Lennox's location and SO MUCH [SHEEP](https://twitter.com/pon_pan_82/status/1274133438820311040?s=21)!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dreams are fickle._ **

**_They can change at will depending on the dreamer._ **

**_Neh._ **

**_What is the dream you see?_ **

**_What is...beyond the image you seek?_ **

**_A rose?_ **

**_Then perhaps...a message has been left._ **

* * *

We ended up leading Ace into the lounge, wondering why he declared to move into our dorms. 

Better yet, the reason seems to be...revolving around that collar on his neck. 

“You’re wearing the same collar that short red-haired upperclassmen sent at me.” Grim pointed out the obvious, leaving me to ask Ace. 

“So, why did he collar you?” That upperclassmen seemed to be strict when it came to rules. Maybe Ace broke one of the rules meant for Heartslabyul Dorm? 

Ace folded his arms and answered in a blunt tone. “I ate a tart.”

“Bwuh…A tart?” I sputtered, completely surprised by Ace's answer. I ended up repeating what he implied “You just ate a tart and he collared you?”

“Yup, that’s just it. A lone tart was the cause of,” Ace pointed a thumb at the collar, “This.” 

“I was hungry after getting back at the dorm, so I checked the fridge-” 

I quickly raised my hand to interject Ace’s explanation, “What’s a fridge?” 

“...you.” Ace’s left eye twitched and he slowly placed a hand over his face. “I swear, I’m never going to get used to hearing you ask things about technology.”

“W-Well I can’t help it.” I raised my hands, showing them clenched. My face was red out of embarrassment. “My world doesn’t have such technology, so I can’t exactly keep up with everything you say.” 

“Hahhhhh. I feel like I’m teaching a kid that’s been raised in the country-side for too long.” Ace massaged his temples, trying to recall that I can’t comprehend everything he says when it comes to Twisted Wonderland’s technology. In fact, I was surprised that the lights in the dorm weren’t powered by magic, oil, or some sort of fuel to ignite it. 

I think I spent a long time washing my face, because of the sink. I didn’t think warm water would come out from turning one of the knobs labelled H. I usually have boiled water floating in my magic weapon before bathing. 

“A fridge is basically a box powered by electricity to keep food cold and preserved. A power source that most of the technology here uses. There should be at least one somewhere in the kitchen of your ramshackle of a dorm.” Ace explained in the simplest way for me to understand. 

“Electricity.” I nodded, keeping this newfound power source in mind.

“...By the look on your face, your world hasn’t discovered it’s uses yet.”

I shook my head, “I don’t understand how it works, but I feel like this fridge is a smart way of preserving without the use of magic.” 

“How do you even preserve food without a fridge?” 

“Magic tools.” 

“Ah, that’s right. You come from a world of magic.” Ace seemed to be trying to search for some kind of answer in my eyes, but instantly lowered his shoulders once he realized that I wasn’t going to say it. “Ugh, I give up. I can’t imagine a magic tool that can replicate the same thing as a fridge.” 

Waving his hand, Ace proceeded on his explanation of what happened to him. “Anyway, I checked the fridge and there were tarts chilling inside.”

Ace raised a hand and revealing three fingers pointed up, “Three whole tarts! So-” 

A fast and concise version of what happened to Ace was that he went to the kitchen of the Heartslabyul Dorm. He saw three whole tarts in this box called a fridge and bit into one of the tarts to fill his stomach that didn’t get any dinner. But ended up getting caught by the dorm leader of Heartslabyul and told Ace that he was breaking law number eighty nine, a rule that dictates one must not eat a tart without the queen’s permission. Stating that stealing a tart is an unforgivable crime.

I assume that the dorm leader is supposed to represent the queen in this case. 

Uh going back to what happened to Ace. Basically he was punished and the dorm leader sent out the same magic sealing collar Grim received during the entrance ceremony. 

“The end.” Ace folded his arms while laying against the lounge sofa. I slowly turned my gaze over to Grim, who was making a similar blank expression as I am.

We both returned our blank expressions back at Ace, finding his story a bit…

“Um Ace.” 

“What?” 

“I feel like you’re both in the wrong.” 

“Hah?!” Ace instantly got up, his face red with anger, “Of all the people I thought you, prefect, would agree with me!” 

He placed a hand against his chest, almost imitating the images of victims shown in mystery books, “Isn’t sealing my magic for stealing a bit of a tart going too far?! For a magician, it’s like having your arms and legs chained up!” 

He’s not wrong on the fact that magic is basically like having an extra limb to most magic users, but I’ve never seen wizards or witches specializing in sealing magic back in my world. So I can’t really call sealing magic in the exaggerated way Ace says. But it is considered rare. Most sealing magic is done on spirits that go rampant or to keep magical beasts in place. Not magic itself. 

But…

 _‘Why is Ace arguing about losing his magic when he’s also wrong?’_ I can feel myself letting out a mental sigh. 

“Plus there were three whole tarts! Three whole tarts!” Ace reminded me vehemently, “There is nooooooo way that dorm leader can eat all of them by himself!” 

“Three whole tarts.” Now Grim placed a paw on his chin and soon an aha expression filled his face, “I think those three whole tarts could’ve been used for a party or somethin. Maybe for someone’s birthday party.” 

“Birthday?” By the look on Ace’s face, it seems that he overlooked a fact Grim was able to pick up on. 

“He probably got angry because you ate something meant for someone’s birthday.” I would be upset if someone ate a dessert that took time and effort, before a party. “Did you apologize to him?” 

The minute I asked that, Ace froze in place as his clenched fists started to loosen. “...Ugh. I really thought you would say he was acting like a tyrant, prefect.” 

Now it was Grim and my turn to fold our arms, “I will admit that he was being tyrannical, but-” 

Grim finished my words and pointed a paw at Ace, “You’re the one at fault for stealing his tart in the first place.” 

“As Grim says.” I nodded, slightly proud that even Grim notices Ace’s wrongdoings. “In any case, it would be best to apologize to him later. The dorm leader might forgive you, if you apologize.” 

Seeing that I was being straightforward, Ace let out a sigh. “Fine. Fine. I’ll apologize.”

His eyes met mine and went, “but since this is your idea, you have to come too, prefect.” 

I guess he doesn’t want to express being honest alone. 

“Sure.”

“And...so where should I sleep for tonight?” 

“Y-You’re seriously staying for the night?!” Grim shook his head left to right, unable to believe Ace. “All of the rooms, but ours is still a mess.”

Grim made a shoo shoo gesture with his paws, “If you wanna sleep, ya gotta clean one yerself.” 

“Blech! I am not cleaning.” Ace’s look of disgust soon changed into a beaming smile. Moreso...that smile was aimed at me. 

_‘...I don’t like that sudden sparkly smile you’re making to me Ace.’_

“Prefect~!” I really don’t like that tone either. “Let me stay in your room. I’m slim so I won’t take a lot of space, okay?”

My response to this was a simple smile. 

“Absolutely not.” 

That was firm and resolute. 

“You can use the couch that you were just down on.”

I didn’t even bother to bat an eye. 

“Cheh. Stingy.” Ace instantly clicked his tongue, “Fine, I’ll go sleep all alone on the lounge sofa!” 

_‘You sound like a dramatic queen.’_ I didn’t voice my thoughts out loud, but I pretty much summarized my current general impression of Ace.

* * *

 _‘I should get one of the blankets we’re not using.’_ The ghost from the cafeteria offered it for us, stating that it’s going to get chilly later on but it hasn’t yet. “Grim, you can head back to bed. I’m going to give Ace an extra blanket.” 

“You’re going to give the fool a blanket after he went on and on to barge in on us in the middle of the night?”

“He’s the reason why you were able to become a student, Grim.” 

“Guh! Why do you always gotta be blunt on the obvious side of things?” Grim frowned while crossing his arms at me. “Fine, go ahead and give the explosive head a blanket. But don’t blame me if he tries to ask for food.” 

_‘You’re the only one here that constantly goes on and on about tuna cans.’_ As I watched Grim float back over to the bed, I grabbed the folded blanket sitting on the chair by the fireplace. Then I quietly made my way down the stairs and reached the entrance of the lounge. 

Upon peering in, I see Ace trying to get some sleep on the sofa but it looks like that coat of his isn’t doing much. _‘Good thing I brought the extra down.’_

I slowly tip toed over to Ace, making soft creak noises against the floorboards of the lounge. Once I was close to Ace, I unfolded the blanket and placed it over him. It almost looked like it floated a bit. 

“There we go.” I muttered, happy to see that Ace can finally get a somewhat better sleep. _‘I can’t do much about the other rooms due to how big this dorm is, but this is for the best.’_

As a yawn was starting to come, I covered my mouth and made my way back up the stairs for bed. 

_‘I should see the kitchen later today.’_ I want to at least have a kitchen available for in case visitors, like Ace, arrive. 

But...I was completely unaware that Ace was actually still awake at that very moment. 

_‘...prefect?’_ Ace slowly got up, wondering about what he just saw in that small moment. _‘I don’t remember seeing her act like that.’_

But Ace won’t admit what he saw. 

Ace was having a hard time accepting that the blunt natured girl was being nice to him.

* * *

**_The Next Day_ **

* * *

By the time, I got downstairs with Grim, all dressed and ready for class, Deuce was already at the foyer together with Ace.

“Deuce?” 

“Good morning, prefect.” There was a pensive expression on his face, “Sorry for making you deal with this idiot.”

“Like _you_ have the right to call me that!” Ace argued in a huff, leaving Deuce to sigh even more.

“Did something happen back at your dorm?” I asked, getting a sense that Deuce wasn’t here just to check up on Ace. 

“The other first years were making a fuss about what happened between Ace and our dorm leader. Not only that, three other students met the same fate as Ace during roll call.” 

Oh dear. That doesn’t sound too good. 

“Ace, are you prepared to apologize?” If he wants to get in the good graces, it might be better to talk when the dorm leader is calm. “If not we can do it later.”

“But we have classes.” Deuce pointed out, reminding me that we’re all actually attending classes. “It’s going to be troublesome if Ace doesn’t have his magic back by then.”

“Oh true.” You can never know what the teachers will ask us to do. It might be best to apologize, but is Ace going to be alright facing someone that’s still irritated? 

I hope so. 

Ace and Deuce took charge in leading us towards their dorm. It’s still early in the morning, so we have enough time to spare and see the dorm leader. However, Grim decided to pull a few snickers and giggles at Ace as we made our way. Deuce and I elected to ignore them in the mean time. 

“Now that I think about it, what kind of dorm is Heartslabyul?” I started off, simply curious of what it's like compared to the Ramshackle Dorms. 

“Other than the fact that it’s based off of the Queen of Hearts’ rose labyrinth, that’s basically the most I know.” Deuce explained the gist of what he knew. 

“So your dorm is based off of the Queen that holds the heart scepter, right?” 

“Yes, yes.” Ace popped in. Guess he was fed up with having that glare fest with Grim, who decided to pull a few taunts at Ace for having his magic sealed. “The same Queen thats said to be strict on her laws and lives in a garden labyrinth of roses.” 

“Then does that mean your dorm has a garden labyrinth?” 

Ace and Deuce glanced at each other for a brief moment then went, “You’ll see for yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hear Ye!_ **

**_Hear Ye!_ **

**_The Queen has dub...Off With Thee!_ **

**_For Thou Hast Not Spared A Mere Second To Thoust Duties!_ **

* * *

_‘So the Hall of Mirrors really is a hall of gates.’_ I didn’t get a chance to officially confirm it with Ace and Deuce, but the fact that Ace just nonchalantly jumped into the mirror under the corridor labeled Heartslabyul just goes to show. _‘I find it interesting that the gates are all mirror motifs.’_

The image of a gate that I had in mind, resembles more of a door...uh elevator door kind of? I guess the mirror motif is something only Twisted Wonderland has. 

The mirror Ace jumped into was the same one he tried to run in yesterday. _‘This is Heartslabyul’s mirror.’_

Like before, it was a mirror decorated with roses and cards. The top of the mirror held a heart labelled Heartslabyul, bearing twin spade lances behind it. The stone step leading towards the gate was none other than an open book. 

The remaining three of us took a step into the mirror, leaving a short rush sensation to envelope us. Thankfully, I didn’t throw up the minute we appeared at the entrance of the dorms.

But once I had a clear sight of our surroundings, I opened my mouth in awe of the dorms. “It’s like a castle.” 

The castle-like structure before us was none other than Heartslabyul’s Dorm. I found it impressive and big. Probably bigger than Ramshackle Dorm. In fact, you could see heart motifs everywhere. Expressing the importance of and how symbolic the heart was to the Queen of Hearts. 

However…

 _‘The trees with red roses.’_ They look like the ones in my dream. As I kept that thought deep within my mind, Grim let out a gasp of excitement. 

“It's so gorgeous compared to our dorms!” 

“Our’s is on the way to becoming clean, Grim!” Seeing a place as pretty as this fires up my need to clean Ramshackle Dorm. _‘Don’t worry, you will no longer be called Ramshackle anymore once I clean you from top to bottom!’_

“Is it just me or is prefect getting fired up?” Ace wondered while walking passed me, meanwhile Deuce shook his head. “No I don’t think it’s just you. I can already see the _flames of passion_ in her eyes.” 

“Geh, what’s up with that description?” Ace looked at Deuce in disbelief.

“Isn’t it accurate?” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to call those eyes of her’s: _special sparkle determination_?”

“You’re making her sound more girly than usual.”

“You make her sound like a girl that’s ready to fight someone.” 

I quickly ran up to the both of them and grabbed their shoulders. Gripping each one tightly. The tone that escaped was quite sweet as I muttered to Ace and Deuce, “ _Quit making fun of me_.” 

“ _Yes ma’am_.” As I scolded Ace and Deuce for having the nerve to make fun of me behind my back, the sound of a voice resounded in the gardens beside us. 

“Crap! Crap! I need to get these roses painted!” His last words made me freeze in my scolding. 

_‘Paint the roses?’_

“Hey, Layla. There’s someone painting roses over there!” Grim pointed a paw out to rose gardens. There in the depths of green hedges and trees full of red roses, a student was in the middle of pointing his magical pen at a tree bearing white roses. 

_‘Ah, he’s painting the roses red like the card I saw in my dream!’_ Does that mean...the dream from last night was a prophetic one? There’s a saying back in my world that prophetic dreams should be taken seriously and not half-heartedly. Sometimes they can prevent the dreamer from danger or foretell them something that they do in the future. 

‘ _But I don’t see anything dangerous about this student.’_

“Oh watch out.” He quickly side stepped, avoiding the red paint drippings from one of the roses. The student quickly aimed his magical pen at the dropped paint on the ground, sending the paint back to the bucket beside him. “Any paint splatter and it's off with my head.” 

_‘If anything, he seems to be doing something intended for this dorm.’_ After all, this dorm is based off of the Queen of Heart’s rose labyrinth. That means it has to follow some sort of tradition. _‘Painting the roses red seemed more of a mistake made by the card people in the dream over being a tradition though.’_

“Hm?” While in the midst of our thoughts, the student that was playing with a strand of his orange color hair glanced over to us. “Do all of you need something?” 

“What are you doing?” Ace started off, wearing a look that read: _what the heck is he doing_. 

“This?” The student gestured over to the tree he’s currently focused on, “Isn't it obvious? I’m painting the roses red.” 

“For what reason?” Now it was Deuce’s turn to question the student’s actions on painting the roses. The student replied with a wide smile on his face, “Hmm. You guys make a refreshing cute reaction.” 

But the next thing I know, he takes a good look out of all of us and ends up pointing a finger at all of us. “Now that I notice, you’re the freshmen that busted the priceless chandelier at the cafeteria, aren’t you?”

We all flinched hearing his words. _‘He totally gut punched us with that line!’_

Way to make a first impression at this school. Now we’re fully claimed as students that destroyed a one billion madol worth chandelier. _‘Goodbye any chance of a good reputation.’_

“We’re totally going to keep hearing about the chandelier aren’t we?” 

I nodded in agreement with Ace, “Unfortunately so.” 

“Not only that,” His hand moved to Ace, focusing his attention on our resident red-head, “you’re the one that received punishment from the dorm leader due to stealing his tart last night.”

I can see Ace taking a step back as the student slammed more words that rubbed extra salt into his wound. “Just how lucky am I to meet the notorious freshmen so early in the morning?”

The next thing I knew, the student ran up to us with a strange box in his hand. It was decorated with diamonds, similar to the small red diamond tattoo on his right cheek. “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s take a quick selfie together! Yaaay!”

I couldn’t even move from my spot, I ended up clutching Grim close to me as my eyes were met with a brief flash of bright light. Forcing me to blink several times and try to regain my sense of sight. 

“Can I put this on Magicam?” I was too busy, trying to blink out the brightness as the student continued asking. “Tell me your names so that I can put you in the tags.”

“Deuce Spade.”

“Ace.” 

“I am the Great Grim and this here is my lackey, Layla.” Once I finally got a hold of my surroundings, I frowned at the magical beast in my grip and quickly added on. “Not lackey.”

“Annnnnnd, upload complete.” A small sound came from the student’s strange box and then it was instantly stowed away into his pockets. Like he’s used to it. 

_‘What a strange box.’_

“Ah and before I forget.” The student placed a hand on his hip and promptly introduced himself. “I am a third year upperclassmen moreso a senior to Ace and Deuce here in Heartslabyul Dorm, Cater Diamond.”

The student, now called Cater, placed two fingers close to his face. Making a fresh new pose I’ve never seen before. It looks like something a West Country Wizard or Witch would find trendy.

I know Mentor Lily would like his way of speaking.

“Call me Cater or-” He gave us a brief wink, “Cay is fine, too.” 

_‘Uhhh…’_ He gives me vibes of that West Country Sage Wizard named Rustica with a mix of Doctor Figaro. The same vibes that always tell me to not trust that friendly smile of his. _‘Doctor Figaro, you unintentionally trained me to not trust friendly smiles. I don’t know if that's a good thing or a bad thing!’_

Now I’m having trouble discerning whether this student is a good person or not! 

“..Nice to meet you too.” Is it just me or did his eyes sparkle sparkle there?

“Oho...so you’re the prefect of the rumored Ramshackle Dorm.” Ah, so that’s what his sparkle was about. “Surprised a girl like you decided to live in a place like that!”

“It’s dark, hard to take selfies at, and seems ready to have something pop out of nowhere. You sure aren’t scared?” 

“I-I’m fine.” I mumbled only to hear a harrumph from the magical beast in my arms, “this person is rude.”

“Hey, Grim.” I squeezed the magical beast’s stomach with my arms, making him puff up a bit. “Don’t say that.” 

Grim wiggled out of my hold and landed onto the ground. Then sent a quick stink eye at me for squeezing him. 

“Shoot!” Cater held a look of distraught, “I shouldn’t be standing around talking all day! The party is the day after tomorrow and it’ll be off with my head if I’m late!” 

The instant he announced that, out loud if I might add, his eyes zoomed over to us. For some reason, I feel like we’re going to get roped into his mess. 

“Hey, you guys~” Ah yeah. Definitely. That tone makes it really obvious. “Can you help your lovely senior with painting the flowers?” 

“...Better yet.” Ace interjected Cater’s words, trying to drive the upperclassmen away from roping us into something. “Why in the world are you doing something strange?” 

“Well-” Cater’s reasoning was none other than this, “Wouldn’t the party look even more photogenic with red roses for the party?” 

“To enhance the beauty of the party’s location?” I received a hummed bingo from Cater, who added. “Yes, yes~! Prefect has a way with words, huh?” 

“In addition to that, I’m in charge of dyeing the flamingos for our traditional croquet match.” 

“Dyeing flamingos?” Better yet what are flamingos anyway? And why in the world are you dyeing them for? 

My thoughts never get answered, but Deuce pointed out one word Cater mentioned. “So the tarts Ace ate were meant for the Dorm Leader’s birthday party?”

I sent a brief glance to Ace, covering my mouth in shock. “You ate birthday tarts, how could you, Ace.” 

“A cruel bastard.” Grim muttered back to me, only to receive a seething look of anger from Ace.

“You two.” He was shaking his right fist at us. “And prefect of all people…taking the Dorm Leader’s side.” 

“Hm...but it’s not the Dorm Leader’s birthday.” The minute Cater dropped those words, Ace burst. “Hah?! Then whose birthday is it?!” 

“It’s no one’s birthday.” Cater swayed a finger up to point at us, sending a small wink while at it. “Our dorm’s legendary tradition, The Unbirthday Party.” 

_‘Unbirthday Party?’_ A tradition meant for this dorm? 

“Once a month we have a tea party. It is a day chosen by the Dorm Leader that never falls on someone’s birthday. Hence the name, Unbirthday Party.” 

“Ohhh!” What an interesting tradition! I didn’t know something like that can be considered a tradition. 

Ace frowned at my reaction, “Why do you look so interested in this when there's clearly something strange with this tradition?” 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with learning new things about another dorm.” I narrowed my eyes at Ace, who sneered back. 

“Hah! What a laugh! Is prefect interested in traditions involving flamingos and parties to create an unbelievable one? A tea party full of shits and giggles?” 

“Well-“ I didn’t have a chance to argue with Ace. The next thing I knew, floating paint cans and brushes neared the both of us. At the same time, Ace held a look of confusion as Cater approached us with a bright smile.

“Argues and reasons can wait! Painting the roses comes first!”

“Ah.” Ace and I muttered, finally understanding that Cater managed to sweep us into helping him. 

_‘We’ve been had.’_

“Prefect, you can use magic right?” 

“I can, but...probably a very small amount of it.” Cater placed a hand against his chin and hummed. “Then, you and Ace can use paintbrushes instead.” 

The can full of red paint sat between us as two large paint brushes went into our right hands. 

“Geh.” 

I lightly shoved my left elbow against Ace’s right.

“Now isn’t the time to be so unwilling.” 

He directed his gaze over to the magical beast in my arms then to Deuce, “You two can change the colors of the roses.” 

“Ch...Change...you mean use magic to change the roses’ colors?” Deuce sputtered out his words, wearing a look of doubt. 

“I’ve never used magic to change the color of somethin.” Grim added, reminding me of the fact that he can only use fire magic. 

“It. Is. Okay. Relax~!” He whacked Deuce by the back, in a calm yet sing-song manner. “We’ll manage! But we better hurry-”

“Because Dorm Head might punish all of us.” The moment Cater said that, Deuce snatched Grim away and started making their way over to one of the trees filled with white roses. 

“Nya?! D-Deuce!” 

“We’re going to learn now, facing the Dorm Leader is the last thing we need!” 

“Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!” 

_‘Your sacrifice won’t be forgotten, Grim.’_ I sent a mental salute to the magical beast being dragged away. Meanwhile, Cater followed the duo. Probably to help Deuce and Grim with changing the color of the roses. 

As I put the brush into the bucket, Ace mumbled out loud. “Why did you lie?” 

“What would I get out of lying?” I didn’t lie to Cater. I simply told him the truth. Shifting a bit of my gaze, I spotted Ace in the middle of painting one of the roses. “Why did you think I was lying?” 

“The day before. You used magic.” Ace clarified with an apparent frown on his face, “You could probably finish this in a split over the doofus and the furball.” 

“...I could.” I started while getting up and ready to paint the white roses, “But as of now, my magic is limited and I’d rather not suffer consequences from this world’s mana.” 

“Just how dangerous can it be? We’re just changing the color of the roses. No big deal.” 

I sighed at Ace’s response. “Ace, there are several reasons I could say.” So so soooooo many of them. “But I’m going to repeat what I said to Senior Cater. I can’t use magic at this time.” 

“What? And you’re trying to keep us away from meeting the Dorm Leader?”

“It’s not that.” I finished painting the first rose, then moved onto the next. Still in the middle of my conversation with Ace. “There are still things about this world that's making my magic a little unstable right now.” 

Rather, it’s mere luck that I’m able to use minor magic right now. If I end up summoning my broom or attempt a full scale garden rejuvenation...worst case scenario would be fainting from mana depletion. 

_‘And that's the last thing I need.’_

“Unstable? What’s so unstable about your plant magic?” Now it was my turn to frown at Ace. “You use a magical pen to imagine a spell, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then think of it this way...if you were ever to come across a magical beast and you didn’t have the magical pen, what would you do?” 

“Run.” 

That was fast. Thought Ace would be the type to fight a magical beast, but...looks like he’s following the same answer he made before. 

Run. Not even bother facing the danger before him, but it's not a bad decision. In the face of something powerful, a logical choice would be running for safety. 

_‘Knowing that you’re not strong enough is a great outlook. Yet Ace is overlooking the vital thing.’_

**_Magic isn’t all-powerful._ **

“Correct.” I went back to the bucket to get more red paint and continued my words. “I’m sort of in a similar situation. Without a proper power source, I can’t use big magic.” 

Ace raised a brow at me, “That tiny watering can of your’s isn’t a magic medium?” 

“It is, but...the way my world’s magic works requires wizards and witches to have their own power source or medium to channel the mana into the magic weapon.” 

He ended up scratching his head while painting the last rose on our tree. “The more I hear about your world, the more confused I get.”

“You’re telling me. Your world uses mirrors as gates for traveling.” I answered, carefully carrying the paintbrush and bucket to the next tree. “Most of the mirrors I’ve seen were either magic weapons or implied cursed.” 

“Then what the hell are you using to travel?” 

“Elevators and brooms. Some can use doors if their magic is strong enough. Most of the humans in my world use stagecoaches.” 

“The fuck? You have elevators??? But you don’t know what a fridge is?!” Ace dunked his paintbrush into the red paint bucket beside me. Staring at me like I’m weird. “And stagecoaches...your world sounds more like a place advanced with only magic. No electricity. No fuel. Heck...I can’t even imagine living in a world without video games.”

“Video games?”

“...What in the world did you do for fun?” 

“Camping, fishing, playing the banjo, painting with my mentor….” As I listed a few of the things I did, Ace’s face contorted into a look of deep pity. 

Why is he pitying me?

“Prefect.”

“Yes?”

“One day, I will take you to the arcades and you’re going to learn how to play a game.” 

“O...kay?” I don’t know why, but I feel like Ace is determined to make me learn about some of this world’s technology. 

“Red, red...and...AH! I-It turned blue!” I can hear Deuce’s voice from a mile away. Not really, but his voice was really clear from where we’re standing. 

“Chaaaaaaange colors~!” Grim chanted out loud, “Go!” 

The next thing I knew, Grim let out a startled yelp. “GAHHH?! They’re on fire!” 

“You guys are a lot worse than I thought you’d be.” Cater pointed his magical pen, fixing the mess Deuce and Grim made. “But it looks like Prefect and Ace managed to get some of the job done. Good work you two.”

“He says that...but didn’t he just change the rest of the white roses to red in a flash?” 

“Haha…” I know you want to shake the upperclassmen Ace, but hold back. Please hold back.

“Is there a reason why the roses can’t stay white?” Ace continued, somewhat giving in to my arm nudges. “They’re pretty enough as is.”

“Unfortunately having them red is all part of tradition. When we have an Unbirthday Party, roses are red. The only time we have white roses is during the flower concert in spring. Plus today’s croquet match, the chosen bat has to be a rainbow-colored flamingo paired with hedgehogs as the balls.” 

U-Uwah...so many rules on the sake of changing colors. Exactly...how many rules are there in Heartslabyul? 

“These are all important rules, so take heed to remember them~!” 

“W-Weird rules!” Grim sputtered out, while catching up to Cater with Deuce on tow. He was looking at Cater like he was insane for saying so many rules without breaking a sweat. 

However Cater simply replied like it was nothing.

“It may be weird, but they’re all rules dictated by one of the Great Seven, the Queen of Hearts herself.” 

No wonder Ace said she was a strict Queen. She was strict to the point of placing nonsensical rules on this dorm. _‘Then again, the East Country has a lot of strange rules according to Mentor Lily. Like no yelling in public or it's illegal to gossip.’_

“And Dorm Leader Riddle is pretty strict when it comes to the Queen’s rules. He follows it to a T.” Cater placed a hand on the back of his neck and muttered. “I do admit he goes overboard sometimes.”

 _‘Overboard?’_ Cater didn’t go further into it. In fact, Ace dumped the paintbrush he was holding and went. “That’s right! I don’t have time to be standing here!”

“Is the Dorm Leader still inside?” Ace asked Cater, “I have something to discuss with him.” 

“He should...but first things first, Ace who dared to steal the Dorm Leader’s tart~!” I could see Ace grimace at the sudden new nickname. “Did you bring tarts to make up for what you took?”

“Hah? I just came right over.”

“No tarts...ohhh I pity you even more Acey.” Cater removed his hand and placed it over the magical pen on his front pocket. 

_‘...I have a really bad feeling.’_

“According to rule number fifty-three of the Queen of Hearts, You have to replace things that you stole. Therefore…” A rather threatening smile appears on Cater’s face. At the same time, a fluctuation of mana started gathering around Cater like a swarm, “I can’t let you back into the dorm, Acey.” 

“HAH?! What the he-?!” Ace’s words got immediately cut off with Cater waving his magical pen at us. “You have to follow the rules when it comes to staying in this form. And I can’t let it slide, otherwise it’s off with my head too.” 

_‘This is bad.’_ The mana gathering around Cater doesn’t seem safe. Meaning that Cater isn’t playing around right now! 

“What the heck?! I am just apologizing, what does getting tarts have anything to do with apolo-” I raised an arm, quickly getting in between Cater and Ace. 

“Prefect?!” Ace can’t use magic. I can barely use any stronger magic. I highly doubt Grim and Deuce can use magic after trying to change the color of the roses.

But above all else…

The mana fluctuating around Cater was strong, meaning he was prepared to send us out black and blue if Ace tried to pick a fight with him. 

“I’m sorry for jumping in, Senior Cater.” I flashed him a pleasant smile, trying to ignore the gathering of mana. “But it seems like we overlooked the rules, please forgive Ace. He’s still new and hasn’t properly memorized everything.” 

“You?!” Before Ace could try to get an argument in, I sent a sharp look. My face practically yelled at him to be quiet as I waited for Cater’s response. 

“Hmmmmm for Ramshackle Dorm’s prefect to get involved for a freshie.” Cater’s smile widened, “I’m quite jealous that someone cute is so willing to protect you, Acey.” 

I don’t know what kind of expression Ace was making, but I have a feeling that he was annoyed by Cater’s choice of nicknames. 

Cater lowered his magical pen, relieving the immense tension he suddenly built from stating one rule. “For just this once, I’ll be a nice senior and pretend I didn’t see you guys here. But remember, the next time you come here without apology tarts, I will kick all of you out in a flash.”

 _‘In the end, Doctor Figaro...your sincere smile did wonders.’_ A forewarning on people with hidden motives. 

Meanwhile a certain Doctor in another world got a sense that someone was talking behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made minor edits in the previous fic. Apparently it was revealed in the recent location story for Lennox that Rutile and Mitile came from the Town of Clouds. :"D  
> also felt bad for not updating in a while, so for just this once a single chapter update.


	4. Extra: Festival of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Coly said no rights and attacked us with [jazz tanabata event](https://twitter.com/mahoyaku_info/status/1277542459380101121?s=20)
> 
> I'm still shook. It was 3am. I wrote this because I went bonkers at 3am. This is not connected to the story at all, this is just some silly extra that no one needs to take seriously on. Recommend you guys to see the link for jazz tanabata event because hoo boi that video.

It was the D-Day for the students of Night Raven College. They were prepared to create a lovely wedding for the ghost princess. 

Most of the guys were stiff, not used to wearing formal suits at their own school. Heck, most of them wouldn’t want to be in suits. 

But for the sake of one person. Just one person, who was delighted for this magnificent wedding in June...wanted everyone to participate. 

“Ugh...its so stuffy in this.” Ace grumbled while tugging the corner of his dress shirt. 

“Can’t be helped,” Riddle crossed his arms, walking beside Ace, “We have to properly escort prefect for this major event.” 

“I can see that, but isn’t one escort more than enough Dorm Leader?” 

Riddle raised one of his gloved hands, and let out a small cough, “She personally asked.” 

“Heeeh.” Ace tried to hold back the smirk forming on his face, but it was hard not to. To think Layla of all people managed to convince the Riddle Rosehearts to join. 

_‘Its amazing to think she became friends with even Dorm Leader.’_ In the midst of his thoughts, Ace sees a familiar orange haired girl leaving Ramshackle dorms.

“Ah, is that prefect?” Ace started picking up speed and yelled. “Prefect! Gri-“

Ace’s words fell the moment he saw a man standing beside Layla. 

“wait you’re not Grim.” Better yet, what the hell was Layla wearing?! That outfit...looks like something you’d see at Octavinelle or a jazz club! 

“Er...I can explain, Senior Riddle.” Layla attempts to explain, only for Riddle to interject immediately.

“Moreso, who is this man and why is he trespassing on your dorms?” His eyes zeroed in on the man, dressed like he came straight out of a host club. The man held a wide smile and placed his hands on Layla’s shoulders. The girl, herself, was wearing a weak smile as the man held her close. 

“I am terribly sorry, you two.” The man apologized in a polite manner while guiding Layla away from Ace and Riddle, “But I require this girl to appear with me for our event. So if you’ll excuse us.” With the snap of his fingers, Layla and the man were now sitting on a broom that appeared out of nowhere. 

“L...Lord Snow, I know its time for your event, but I have matters to attend to-" The next thing Layla knew, the man known as Snow placed a finger against his lips and said. “Shhh...Doctor Figaro says its jazz time. Therefore I say its jazz time too.”

Then in a haste, Snow zoomed away from Riddle and Ace, taking Layla with him.  
  
“PREFECT?!” Ace shouted in shock, only to find Riddle raising his magical pen.   
  
“HEY! WE NEED TO CATCH THAT BLASTED MAN!” Anger was already showing on his face, “SHES GETTING KIDNAPPED!”

To tell the truth, Layla really wasn't expecting someone, that almost resembled Doctor Figaro, appearing in the middle of the lounge the moment she went down to wait for Ace and Riddle. Telling her that Doctor Figaro said it was jazz time. Like what in the world was jazz time? All Layla knew was that it was an event that she wasn't prepared for and Snow rushed her out before getting a chance to explain to the duo meant to escort her to the wedding event. 

"Lord Snow, did you really have to do that to my friends?"

"Who knows? I actually like how persistent that boy, named Riddle, is." Snow chuckled, "Reminds me of a certain man called the demon lord."

Somewhere in the other world, Oz sneezed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, wasn't expecting this event at all. Really thought it was going to be disco tanabata, but coly said: Jazz Tanabata Event + Adult Snow Rights. Ended up writing this short while everyone was screaming on twitter about [adult snow](https://twitter.com/sakaimii/status/1277555238119985158?s=20) . Like man, that adult snow.
> 
> [SNOW PLEASE](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbrBGGLU0AIolBQ?format=jpg&name=large)
> 
> Anyway! Thanks to solunastrum for supporting my strange idea of an extra X"D


	5. Chapter 4

**_Queen oh Queen._ **

**_Oh Tyrannical Queen._ **

**_Must you spread your unjustful laws?_ **

**_Must you dictate everyone to follow your laws to the point?_ **

**_Oh Queen…_ **

**_How strict must you be?_ **

* * *

“Why did you stop me, prefect?” The first thing Ace demanded was my reason for stopping Cater. We were already at the entrance leading to the gate that led back to the school. “That upperclassmen was spouting stupid shit in the first place, why can’t we just-” 

I quickly whacked him on the head with a hand chop. I normally did this to misbehaving children in the Town of Clouds, but to think I would do this to a guy my age. I feel like a scolding mother. 

“Ouch! Why the hell are you hitting me?!” 

“Because Ace!” I raised the tone of my voice while placing my hands on my hips. “Senior Cater was ready to use a strong type of magic at you!” 

“Huh...what do you…”

“I just told you this minutes ago.” Agh, Ace why you gotta be like this. “The mana flow in this world is dense and hard for me to grasp. But it’s easy to sense whether someone is sending out strong magic due to the gathering of mana in one place.” 

“Layla, I have absolutely no clue on what you just said.” Grim chipped in, raising a paw. 

_‘At least Grim is truthful to a fault.’_

“Basically a good chunk of mana went to Senior Cater while he was holding his magical pen. And if we stayed there, he would’ve beaten us up like the magical beast from yesterday.” 

“Fgnah?!” Yes Grim. He was ready to use magic on us. “What the...he was ready to use magic to kick us out?! Nice senior my bum!” 

“Then that means Ace can’t safely return to Heartslabyul Dorm until he brings a tart.” Deuce pointed out, leaving Ace to groan. Displeased by this circumstance. 

“And he just _had_ to kick us out after we helped with the flowers!” 

“In any case, we need to prepare some sort of tart for the Dorm Leader. We should do this after scho…CRAP” The minute Deuce partially mentioned school, all of our eyes widened at the same time. “T-This is bad!” 

“WE’RE LATE!” We all shouted at the entrance of the gate and began jumping right into it. Once we made it back to the Hall of Mirrors, we started running past a bunch of students like mad. 

“My first shining day of school and it’s going to be destroyed by us being late!” Grim didn’t even bother riding on my shoulder. He was already soaring beside the three of us as we ran. “Tally Ho ya guys!” 

“Speaking of class!” Ace huffed in between breaths as we continued running down the stone pathway towards the main building of the school. “What’s your guy's class?!”

“Class 1-A, according to the Headmaster!” I answered back while trying to catch my breath. I haven’t run like this in a while. The last time I did, I almost forgot I could use a broom. 

“Oh what the, we’re in the same class then!” Deuce jumped into the conversation, “We have Potions!” 

“P...Potions?!” Grim’s and my eyes twinkled in excitement. 

_‘That means we’re going to be transmuting potions!’_ I almost wanted to clap with joy, but I was too busy focusing on running. 

“But I can’t use magic prefect, will it even be fine?” Oh shoot you’re right. 

“Even I can’t use magic right now either.” I pointed out to Ace, “Plus it’s the first day. I doubt the professor is going to make you use magic now.” 

“If you say so.” Why are you looking at me like I told a lie again? 

I guess we’re still at a point where Ace can’t trust me.

* * *

**_Laboratory_ **

* * *

After quickly putting on white coats and strange looking glasses called goggles, the four of us found ourselves sitting at a desk slightly close to the door. I was in the middle of smiling at the various beakers and jars labelled with the language of this world. 

“Why do you look so peppy?” Ace mumbled, unable to understand. “It’s just potions.” 

“It’s because _it's potions_ Ace.” I reiterated in a happy tone, “I’m curious about this world’s potions.”

“Oh right, prefect comes from another world so there might be some potions you haven’t seen.” I nodded back at Deuce’s deduction. 

“Yes, yes.” Soon the door to the classroom opened, revealing a man decked in an impressive black and white patterned outfit. There were a few pieces of red like buttons, neck tie, even down to the gloves. But what knocked off the happy smile on my face was the item he was holding. _‘...that's a pointing stick right? The same one a teacher uses to point something on the board, right? Right????’_

Why is there a collar on the end of it?

“Hm...so you guys will be the first students I see today. You all have interesting colors for hair. But here’s a fair warning, it’s best that you all take extra care while handling the potions. Otherwise, you’ll say goodbye to your natural hair color.” He placed a hand on his hip and promptly introduced himself to the class. “My name is Divus Crewel and I will be your potions professor. You may call me professor Crewel or master Crewel, if you wish.” 

M...Master Crewel? 

What can I say? The professor of this class was very gaudy with the outfit he was wearing. But…

“I will make sure your tiny brains will remember hundreds of medicinal herbs and poisonous plants. Aside from mushrooms, I will make sure you won’t poison yourself whenever you go out for a walk...after all...dogs love to eat anything they seek.” 

Did he just refer to us as dogs? 

I can feel myself internally regretting as professor Crewel strictly stated that he doesn’t want to see anyone get a failing mark on exams. 

“...what are shrooms?” Ack, I think Deuce’s brain exploded from the overload of information Crewel stated. 

“Gack...I’m bad with memorization.” Ace rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling uncomfortable with everyone else staring at the collar on him. 

“It’s just grass, we can just figure it out by taste.”

“Grim, he just said that some of the herbs can poison us.”

* * *

**_Classroom_ **

* * *

“Oh it’s you two.” I blinked and turned around to find a familiar face in the class. 

“Sir Frederick!” 

“Sir Frederick????” Ace and Deuce sent me looks of confusion as I quickly made my way over to one of the paintings. 

“Good morning, Sir Frederick.” 

“Good day to you too, young lass.” He raised his eyes, for a bit. “I see that you found the culprit that caused you trouble.” 

“Hehehe...it’s all thanks to you.” As I continued my greetings with Sir Frederick, Grim was giving the duo the rundown on how we met the painting. I could get a sense that Ace was a little peeved by Sir Frederick’s scowl. 

Looks like Ace made it on Sir Frederick’s bad side. 

“Before you go, young lass.” 

“Layla. You can call me Layla, Sir Frederick.” 

“Then Miss Layla.” Sir Frderick coughed while clearing his voice, “A warning if I may. The following professor has a tendency to put people to sleep with his lectures. Brace yourself, because he will not tolerate sleeping in his classes.” 

“I see.” So he’s a professor that can put people to sleep in an instant. I better prepare myself while writing down notes. “Thank you for telling me, Sir Frederick.” 

“Hm...that painting didn’t seem nice the day before.” Deuce admitted the moment I returned to them. “In fact, he scolded several students from our class the previous day.” 

“Really?” Maybe he’s the type that prefers peace and quiet, would make sense if this classroom is mainly used by a professor that gives sleep inducing lectures. 

“Maybe he has a soft spot for you?” Deuce pondered, “He hasn’t lashed out any warnings to you.” 

“No that’s not possible.” I shook my head while recalling the previous day’s events. “We technically barged into the classroom during our search for Ace yesterday.” 

“And even if Sir Frederick has a soft spot for me, that’s probably because the rest of the students have been nothing but rude around him.” 

Most of the students I’ve seen seem to have an attitude problem. Haven’t seen a single act of kindness. 

“...Rest of the students.” Hm? 

“Something wrong, Deuce?” He stiffened the minute I called out to him. 

“It’s nothing.” 

As the four of us took our seat, the professor arrived the moment the bell rang. But unlike Professor Crewel, this professor was holding a cat in his arms. The cat let out a loud purr as the professor took small strides over to the front of the classroom. 

“My name is Trein. I am the one in charge of Magical History.” He lifted the cat in his arms, showing off the plumpness of the animal. “And this is my familiar, Lucius.” 

_‘Oh! A cat familiar!’_ I’ve heard of it, but there are some wizards and witches that form some sort of contract. This is possible depending on the bond developed between the respective parties. _‘Cats are one of the most common familiars among witches and wizards.’_

Animals, Magical Beasts, even spirits have the ability to become familiars. To tell the truth, I’ve always wanted a spirit as my familiar. Mentor Lily told me that they frequent in areas full of nature, but there’s hardly any that appear in the Town of Clouds due to mountainous lands. 

I was hoping to meet spirits when I got older, but according to one of Rutile’s recent letters...it seems that the spirit king of an ancient forest was beheaded by Mithra. The said uncle figure has the spirit king’s deer head mounted in his room. 

_‘Mr. Mithra, how could you!’_ Now it's impossible to be in the good graces of the spirits with Mithra angering them. _‘It looks like...Grim can be considered my familiar at this rate.’_

But is our relationship master and familiar? I really can’t see us in that sort of bond. 

_‘Plus Grim already calls me his lackey.’_ Oh well. I’ll think about it later on. Right now the professor started his lecture on the Dwarf Mines that we visited the previous day. 

_‘Can’t lose focus.’_ I thought to myself as a yawn escaped from Ace and Grim, whereas Deuce kept going woaaaaaah whenever professor Trein’s familiar meowed.

* * *

_**Later** _

* * *

“Young lady.” Before I could leave the classroom, Professor Trein called out to me in particular. 

“Yes, professor?” As the duo took Grim with them to wait at the doors, I made my way over to the professor. Wondering why he called out to me. 

“I heard from Headmaster Crowley about your situation.” 

“Situ...oh!” Headmaster Crowley remembered! “You mean, my inability to understand the language of this world, right?” 

“Indeed.” He gave a firm nod, “But unfortunately, I am a professor that is currently stacked with several classes. Ranging from the various years. I won’t be able to teach you word for word on the language of our land, but I will answer questions that you may need clarifications on.” 

“I-I see.” So Professor Trein is unable to help. Looks like I have to rely on Ace and Deuce when it comes to reading the assignments. 

“However I will see to it that Headmaster Crowley finds someone suitable to teach you the basics. That man has a tendency to go overboard, so I will make sure that he at least fulfills your lack of basic interpretation.” 

“Professor Trein.” 

“Don’t misunderstand me, young lady.” Professor Trein clarified his words while sending a sharp gaze at me. It felt like I was splashed with ice cold water. “I’m only doing this so you won’t fail my class or any of the other classes in this academy, understand?”

“Y-Yes professor.” For a second there, I really thought he was doing it out of kindness but then he said something similar to Ace and Deuce. Denying that they’re doing it out of kindness. 

I guess even the teachers deny acts of kindness...well except for Crowley. _‘The only adult that boasts being a gracious and benevolent teacher.’_

“Mrreow!” The moment Lucius let out a loud purr from the podium, professor Trein promptly went. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Although he seems scary, it looks like the professor cares for his familiar a lot.

* * *

**_Fields_ **

* * *

Unlike Ace and Deuce, that easily went to the locker room filled with the other guys of the class. I had to have Ace, Deuce, and Grim guarding one of the bathrooms to prevent people from going in. 

The PE uniform I wore was slightly dirty due to the previous events, but at least I can deal with it. After all, this next class was another form of education! 

“Done.” 

“That was fast…?” Ace raised a brow at my appearance, “You don’t have a clean set?”

“I do, but I used that for sleeping.” Ace muttered an ah, seeing that I had no other choice. “Well doubt the teach is gonna care much seein-” He jabbed a thumb at the person flexing his muscles by the fields, “He’s clearly focused on showing off his muscles.”

“Ahah…” Guess I’m just lucky, huh? 

By the time we got on the fields, the man held a proud smile as he heartily proclaimed. “I’m Vargas and I’m in charge of your physical education.” 

“Now see here, students! Excellent magic always starts with excellent bodies! Behold!” And there he goes...the person, now known as Coach Vargas, went off to flex his muscles in front of all of us. 

_‘Mr. Lennox doesn’t flex, but I’m pretty sure he’s strong without having a need to show his muscles. He can lift a cow without using magic.’_

“A magician without stamina is unspeakable! First do twenty laps around the field then one hundred sit-ups.” 

Collective sighs of exasperation resounded from all of my classmates, showing their disappointment and exhaustion. 

The only one that didn’t was none other than Deuce, who was currently slamming a fist into an open palm.

“I’m confident in my stamina.” He sounds quite confident. Then again, he did summon a cauldron several times. He might have more physical strength than mana. 

“Stamina aside,” Ace held a frown while whispering to me, “This is really the type of professor I can’t handle.” 

“Didn’t you say the same thing to the previous professors?”

“Shut it.” Hey, you’re the one bringing it up. Don’t give me that look that seems like I said something wrong. 

In any case, we spent the whole class time running around the fields. Surprisingly it wasn’t too bad. I thought it would be a lot harder since it was twenty circles around a big field, but I guess trekking around the mountains made up for my stamina. 

The only downside to this class...I can’t do sit ups.

“You need to work on your sit ups, prefect.” Deuce admitted while removing his hands from holding my shoes down. I couldn’t do sit ups without someone holding me, Deuce ended up volunteering since he finished a lot faster than the others.

“...ugh.” I huffed. 

_‘I...I will overcome this at some point. Not today, but some point.’_

I lazily waved my hand, trying to reach out to the blue haired boy beside me. “Drag my body, Deuce.”

A troubled expression shows on Deuce’s face as he scolded back, “Prefect, don’t act like a child now.”

“Just drag me.” 

“If I drag you, you’ll be tasting the ground’s dirt.”

I sent back a look of disgust, “Bleh…”

Despite feeling childish, I started getting a better impression of Ace and Deuce during class time. Their silly banter made it easier to forget about the uncomfortable stares from the other students. However Grim’s expression started to dim the longer the classes took. Not a single professor asked us to show or use magic in class so far. On one hand it was good because Ace had his magic sealed, but on the other...Grim looked very displeased. 

I wanted to ask if he was bothered by something, but the rest of the students were already heading back to the lockers to change.

* * *

**_Break Time_ **

* * *

“Let’s see...our next class is.” Deuce was in the middle of rechecking his schedule to know what our next class is, when Ace interjected. 

“...This school of magic doesn’t feel that different from a regular school.” As he folded his arms, Ace glanced over to me and asked. “Were you expecting much?” 

I hummed for a bit, “Other than potions, it doesn’t seem that different from the school in my town.” 

“Heh? What kind of school did you go to?” 

“Mmm I didn’t really go to the town school.” The moment Ace heard that, his relaxed pose staggered.

“Huh? But how do you-” 

“I was taught by my childhood friends’ father. He’s a well known scholar in our town and took the time to teach us.” 

“Was he a magician?”

I shook my head. “No. He’s human.” 

Now Ace was raising a brow at my response. As if it was weird, “Whatta ya mean human? You make it sound like you’re similar to Grim, right Gr-”

The moment Ace called out to the said magical beast, his gaze landed on nothing. There was no magical beast walking beside us. The both of us quickly glanced over to Deuce. Still no sign of the said magical beast. 

A bad feeling waved over me. 

_‘Oh I don’t like where this is going.’_ The minute Deuce noticed our slight sense of confusion, he seemed ready to offer something but then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. 

“Wait, you guys...look at the courtyard!” 

Ace and I sped over to Deuce and followed where his hand was gesturing toward. There in the courtyard was none other than said magical beast, self proclaimed Grim, hustling around the courtyard and making a beeline through. 

It was as if...he was escaping. 

“What the-?! GRIM?!” I shouted from the window as Grim continued to spout on being a genius and not requiring classes to create big magic. 

“Already making a break for it.” Deuce shook his head in disappointment, “He never learns.” 

Meanwhile Ace let out a snort, “Pft.”

“It’s your first day as prefect and now you have to report to the headmaster about losing track of him.” Ohhhhh...I do not like that evil smirk Ace was making right now. 

Ace raised his single gloved hand, gesturing that he was offering me a deal. “So dear prefect, do you wish for help on catching Grim?” 

“Nh…”

What choice do I have now? I don’t have any squash seeds to use. I don’t have my broom. My magic can barely do much except hit someone square in the face, but that’s not going to help much in catching Grim. 

“Then prefect, buy me a chocolate croissant.” 

“WwwwwwhaAAAAAAAAt?!” 

To add on Deuce, also slammed an additional deal. “Then, I’ll be able to help if you get me an ice cafe latte from the cafeteria.” 

“...Y-You guys.” 

_‘These guys...these guys!’_

I was already clenching my fists and I tried to swallow my pride. _‘And here I thought you were good!’_

But no! You decided to take advantage of Grim and my situation for food compensation! 

“Look, look, prefect. If you don’t do something, Grim is going to run far far away.” GAH HIS EVIL SMIRK GOT WIDER! “You’re okay with that?”

“Dear great calamity! Fine! Fine! I’ll get your chocolate croissant and ice cafe...whatever!” 

“Ice cafe latte, oh well I’ll tell you later. Right, Ace?” 

“Yeah, yeah. The deal has been sealed, Deuce!” Grr! They were both smirking now! 

“Let’s clean up after our lovely pathetic prefect, Deuce.”

“Sure thing, Ace. I look forward to lunch.” 

As they ran off to capture Grim, I internally shook a fist at them while biting my bottom lip. 

_‘YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!’_

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

* * *

“Did you know, Oz?” 

“Did you, Oz?” 

The said wizard wrinkled his forehead the moment two familiar voices entered his room. Without bothering to knock. 

“About what?” 

Snow held a fond grin as he mentioned, “Elise’s lovely daughter paid a visit.” 

As his twin, White, nodded in agreement. “She did indeed.” 

Oz let out a low sigh, closing the book he was going over, “And what of it?”

“It is just a thought.”

“A presumption perhaps.” 

The twins leaned their heads against each other, showing their playful curiosity as they said their words out loud at the same time. 

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“Preventing Arthur and Layla’s meeting, that is.” 

Oz sent a hardened gaze at the twins standing in front of his door. 

“Layla and Arthur.”

“They’re roughly close in age, aren’t they?”

“They are.” 

Oz’s eyebrows knitted, as if knowing they were onto something. 

“Just like you and Elise.” 

“Yet Elise chose to stay in the South, while you stayed in the North.” 

Smiles widened across their faces as they said their next words. 

“Two raised by their respective parents.”

“Two that were given prophecies.” 

“Two...that will never meet.”

“Two…”

 _That will face consequences for their_ **_naivety_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to update the other chapter that was supposed to go with Chapter 3 :"D (Note: the rest of the chapters will be released in bulk). I also had a lot of free time since it's my birthday, but I'm glad so many friends and family members sent me birthday messages and rice cake lol. 
> 
> My best friend left me a [precious gift](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/606896474541785119/729514182994558996/image0.png) and I nearly cried while reading the [words](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/606896474541785119/729514224564305950/image0.png) at the bottom of the Kingdom Hearts music box. 
> 
> It gives me a lot of warmth knowing that among all these news, theres still lots of support. 
> 
> Last but not least, happy birthday to lenkachu, who shares the same birthday as me and [Dolly the Cloned sheep!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolly_\(sheep\))


	6. Chapter 5

**_Party?_ **

**_A lovely party indeed._ **

**_For those who seek to attend this party, the hatter must be sought._ **

**_One must bring something._ **

**_Something sweet._ **

**_Something delicious._ **

**_Something made._ **

**_After all, it is a party._ **

**_A party indeed._ **

**_A party among the madder red._ **

* * *

“I don’t wanna go to those boring classes!” Grim whined while being held against his will by Ace and Deuce. The moment he was dropped right in front of me, I sent the magical beast an immediate frown. 

“If you avoid going to classes, you won’t become a great magician!” 

The minute Grim heard that, he clicked his tongue in anger as I dragged him by the collar. “Damn it! You’re being even stricter today, Laylaaaaaaaa!” 

It was tough trying to get Grim to settle down. It felt like dealing with a child who wanted something they saw at a sweets store. 

“This is for your own good!” 

“No no no no! Let me go, Layla!” 

“You’re going to class and you’re going to do it for the sake of becoming a great magician!” 

“She really resembles a mom at this rate.” Ace admitted while tossing the net he used to capture Grim aside. “Never thought there would be a day where I’d start having a second mom in an all-boys school.”

“What about you, Deuce? Doesn’t Prefect seem like a mom to you?”

“A mom?” Deuce placed a hand against the back of his neck, trailing his gaze over to the prefect and magical beast duo ahead. It was uncertain whether a frown showed up on Deuce’s face or not, but the blue haired boy replied with a mere. “Sort of.” 

As the four returned to their class, the hours mainly consisted of Grim complaining every other class until I mentioned that it was almost lunchtime. The moment he heard that, Grim was silent until the bell for lunch resounded. 

“It’s finally lunch tiiiiiime!” Grim yelled in glee while raising his paws up in the air. “And there's already a delicious spread of food!” 

I raised my hand to cover the surprise on my face. “It does look expensive.” 

The type you would normally see at a castle back in my world. Then again, this is an academy holding many students from various backgrounds. It would make sense to have a variety. 

“Fluffy egg omelette! Grilled chicken! And….bacon and egg tarrrrrrrrrrrrt!” Uwah, Grim is super hyper. I guess meals are the only thing managing to rile Grim up, other than learning magic. 

“Too loud Grim!” Ace shouted back while covering his ears, “Prefect, can’t you do something about that energetic monster?!”

“I-I’m a little busy right now!” No seriously I am. Grim is dragging me all over the place just to grab the items he wants for lunch. I didn’t even have time to order the things Ace and Deuce wanted. 

“Layla! I want some of that grilled chicken!” Grim tugged me all the way to the section full of meat filled dishes. “Look! Look! Look! It’s the last one-” 

Suddenly Grim cuts halfway through to point his gaze over to a set of freshly cooked omelets. “Omelets too! Bread and jam too! Go get them all!” 

“Grim, I only have two arms!” I argued back while trying to tell the ghost staff my orders. 

“Haha, I see that the magical beast is troubling you yet again lassy.” I glanced up to see a familiar ghost, “Oh, it’s the ghost from yesterday.”

“Indeed. Guess I forgot to mention it the other day.” Giving a slight hat tip, the ghost introduced himself. “Names Snicket. Normally I’m on night watch, but sometimes I rotate with one of the ghost staff on kitchen duty.” 

“I see.” At least the ghost staff aren’t being pushed around to work constantly around the school. “...Um, I have a quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“Do ghosts get any sleep?” While I was in the middle of talking to Snicket, I didn’t notice Grim scampering away to get the last grilled meat. By the time I got an answer from Snicket, a large yell resounded. 

_‘I feel like I’m going to get nothing but bad feelings in this school.’_ As I shifted my gaze over to the source of the yell, an upperclassmen, wearing the same uniform as Ace and Deuce, glared at the magical beast holding grilled chicken. 

“Hey, bastard!” Yet another fight brews. “My pasta’s soft-boiled egg is on the floor since ya bumped into me!” 

“Ah man...the soft-boiled egg is the best part of carbonara.” Another upperclassmen appeared, adding logs of fire to the previous student’s words. “How the hell are you going to pay for that, punk?!” 

Grim was stiff, clutching the piece of meat close to him like it was a precious present. The next thing I knew, the first upperclassmen made a wide grin at Grim. More specifically...the grilled chicken in Grim’s paws. 

“Guess I gotta make do with that grilled chicken you got there.” Before the upperclassmen could swipe it, Grim floated at an instant. Far away from the upperclassmen and right beside me. 

“No way! This here’s mine!” 

“Hah?” Soon the upperclassmen neared me...or rather the magical beast that was using me as a shield. “A freshie dares to talk back to his senior?”

Once he backed away, the upperclassmen raised his magical pen together with his implied friend. 

“He wasn’t talking back. He was stating the obvious.” I know Grim gets excited over delicious food, but using magic to threaten an underclassmen is going too far. I told Snicket to hold onto our order while stepping in. “Dear Seniors, I believe it’s against the rules to fight on school grounds with magic, isn’t it?” 

“Oho, so the little girl is trying to stick up for the freshie that ruined my bud’s carbonara.” 

The upperclassmen pointed his magical pen at me while wearing a scowl, “Do I need to remind you who's the senior among us?”

“Unfortunately for you senior, you’re acting very much like the boy who cried wolf.” I snapped my fingers and revealed the ghost camera. Summoning it like my magical weapon. I raised it up and pressed on a button to flash a bright light at the two upperclassmen, “And I don’t plan on staying silent about this.” 

Thankfully that same ghost, Snicket, taught me the other night on using the ghost camera since I’m not familiar with such a magic tool. _‘Didn’t think Snicket’s instructions would come in handy at a time like this.’_ But I will admit, having evidence drawn with a mere light flash is amazing. I wonder what expression Rutile would make if he learned about such a convenient magic tool. 

_‘He’d probably take several portraits in one go.’_ I can already see him dragging Mitile around to use it. 

“I can report you two to the headmaster for trying to break the rules.” I hold the implied portrait in my right hand, “I’m sure the ghost staff are willing to take this to the headmaster in no time.” 

“Tsk.” The upperclassmen, that tried to threaten me, returned his magical pen to his pocket. “What a stickler for the rules.” 

“Keh.” The two upperclassmen turned around and left mumbling these very words, “I’d like to see her try and one up against the dorm leader.” 

Making sure the two left, I exhaled a sigh of relief while Grim went. 

“Woohoo! Show’em your power as a prefect, Lay-” Before Grim could even finish, I whacked him on top of his head. “OUCH!” 

“Don’t start causing trouble in the Cafeteria, Grim!” 

“Gueh! You’re still being strict! That’s not fair!” 

“There is absolutely nothing unfair about-” As I argued with Grim, in regards to his current misbehaving, Deuce placed a hand against his chin. He was going to say something to the seniors that tried to use magic against Grim and I. 

However I managed to diffuse the situation on my own before it could escalate into a fight. 

“...To think there would be such brutes in a prestigious magic school.” He sighed to himself while waiting for us to come back with food. 

I handed Ace and Deuce their respective rewards for catching Grim. 

“One chocolate croissant and an ice cafe latte.” 

“Hehe, recovery item obtained.” As Ace chowed on the croissant I owed him, I shifted my gaze over to Deuce and asked. 

“Is ice cafe latte good?” 

Deuce replied with a nod, leaving me to hum in contemplation. 

“Maybe I should get one next time?” I might as well try the various types of food here while I’m at it. If I learn the language of this world, I can borrow cook books from the library and test the recipes. 

As I took a bite into my salad, Grim was chewing his food loudly in gusto. “Ohhhh, this is so good!” 

Grim nodded in delight while pointing out the best parts about the dish he ordered, “The omelet is fluffy to the point that the cheese inside melts in your mouth.” 

_‘At least you’re somewhat enjoying this.’_ I thought to myself, watching Grim eat without restraint. 

“Ah now that I think about it.” Ack, he’s talking with his mouth full. 

“Grim chew. Chew please, you’ll choke.” I passed Grim a cup of water. He downed it in one gulp and continued to ask the duo sitting across us. 

“We saw your guy’s dorm, but what do the other dorms look like?” 

_‘Oh right. The other dorms.’_

Before I could even add on to Grim’s words, a familiar voice resounded from behind me. 

“You’ve all seen the statues of the Great Seven in Main Street, right?” Slowly turning my head, I froze in place. Almost dropping my fork in the process. “This school has seven dorms based on them.” 

“T-The dude from this morning!” Ace whispered yelled, whereas Grim pointed a paw at the said person. “That’s the guy that tricked us into painting the roses red!” 

There standing, well holding a tray of food at that, was none other than Cater Diamond. The same upperclassmen that almost tried to beat us up this morning at Heartslabyul Dorms. 

“Aw , I didn’t trick you guys~” Didn’t trick. What do you mean didn’t trick? You practically roped us into painting the roses red! “Besides it’s not like I wanted to do it either. I only did it, because it’s the dorm’s rules.” 

“The dorm’s rules?” I send the upperclassmen a confused look, “What do you mean by the dorm’s rules.” 

“What’s this? What’s this? The prefect wishes to learn about our lovely Heartslabyul Dorm?” Uh...your face is too close, Senior Cater. 

“N-No...I’m just asking.” I raised my hands up, trying to put some distance between us. “And please excuse me, but you’re too close, Senior Cater.”

“You seemed happy when you made us paint the roses though.” Deuce admitted out loud. His words gave me enough time to back away several spaces from Senior Cater

“There there, Deucey~” Cater waved a finger at the boy sitting across from me, “Rules don’t matter outside the dorm so as of right now, Cate is just your average gentle senior.” 

“D-Don’t call me that, Senior!” 

“Haha.” A chuckle resounded from behind Cater. A young man, man? I think it’s more appropriate to call him a mature youth. Well this mature youth bearing dark green hair and glasses that reminded me of Lennox appeared. “That’s how Cater expresses his affection, you know?” 

“Uh...who are you?” Ace was the first one, out of all of us, to point the obvious. 

“Oh my bad.” The mature youth apologized, “My names’ Trey. Trey Clover. I’m a third year at Heartslabyul Dorms together with Cater.” 

Trey placed a hand against the right side of his glasses, “And you’re-”

He pointed his gaze at me, “From Ramshackle.” He coughed for a moment, realizing that it was impolite to call the dorms Grim and I live in by the rumored title. “The new student residing in the unused dorm, right?”

My eyes narrowed at Trey for a brief moment. 

_‘I did not unhear that.’_ And it’s not like I’m ignorant to the fact the unused dorm is called Ramshackle Dorms. 

“I heard everything from Cater.” He placed his tray of food down, close to Ace and began giving me an apologetic smile. “Sorry for the trouble our dormers caused you yesterday.” 

“...And he says this while casually sitting next to me.” Ace grumbled off, leaving me to let out a weary laugh. 

“But we’re in the same school now, so we should all get along~” The next thing I knew, Cater took out a familiar small box out. Now that I was close, I can see that there were a lot of red diamonds decorated on the back of the box. “You guys should give me your number~”

“...Number? Do you mean my seat number in class?”

“Ahahaha, prefect you’re so funny! I meant your cell phone number!”

I tilted my head, sending Cater a look of confusion. But my following words, that seemed like an innocent question, was none other than a bomb to these four boys. 

“What’s a cell phone?” The moment I said that, all four had their eyes wide open like I was saying something wrong. Well...Grim was too busy eating food to even utter a word. Leaving only Ace, Deuce, Trey, and Cater to gape at me in surprise. 

“Deuce.”

“Yeah, Ace?”

“I think you need to check the windows.”

“For what?”

“Pigs might be flying because the prefect just admitted she’s never had a cell phone!”

“pFFT!”

“W-Why are you guys laughing?!” My cheeks reddened, wondering why those two started bursting into laughter all of a sudden. 

“Holy crap, an actual girl that's never heard of a cell phone is real?!” Ugh, I don’t like that sudden glint in Cater’s eyes. It made me uncomfortable.

Correction.

He made me feel overwhelmed by his next words. 

“Then that’s fine~!” Cater placed his cell phone closed to his lips and sent a wink to me, “I know a convenient place with cheap smartphones on sale. We can pick a day and call it a date.” 

I’m this close to summoning my magic weapon while scooting close to Grim for safety. 

“Ahem.” Trey, who swiftly hid his laughter, coughed out loud. “Cater, she’s already wary of you. Best to keep it to a minimum.” 

“Ahahaha! Sorry, sorry!” 

You don’t sound sorry, Senior Cater.

“Anyway...you guys were asking about the Dorms, right?” Cater, despite not being sorry for intimidating me, returned to what Grim asked in the beginning. 

“What a fresh convo!” Cater admitted while admiring our choice of topics. He pointed a thumb to himself and declared. “This nice senior will tell you everything~!” 

“Then how about this.” Ace interjected, taking advantage of Cater’s declaration. “Tell us about our Dorm first. What the hell is that accursed Rule number whatever of the Queen of Hearts?”

“I’m sure you’re all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right?” From what we heard from Ace the other day was probably the bare minimum knowledge about the Queen of Hearts. A strict ruler, yes. But regarding her rules...Grim and I know zero of them. 

So the magical beast and I shook our heads, allowing Trey to move on with his explanation of the Queen of Hearts. 

“In order to establish a thorough law that was absolute and an orderly world, the queen made several rules in order to oppress the eccentric people of Wonderland.” 

_‘Wonderland? Not Twisted Wonderland?’_ It looks like there's a difference. Maybe Twisted Wonderland was formerly referred to as Wonderland back then? 

“Annnnnnd out of respect for the Queen of Hearts.” Cater butted in and pointed to the ribbon on his arm, “Our Heartslabyul Dorm members wear red and black in order to represent the dress she wore.” 

Ohh! What an interesting way of designing the uniforms! So the uniforms of each student are based off of the person they respect for each dorm. 

“Following the rules depends on the present Dorm Leader’s whims.” Cater used his fork to move around a few pieces of his food. Playing around with it as he mentioned, “The former Dorm Leader was a pretty chill person.” 

Trey then added onto Cater’s words, “Unlike the other Dorm Leaders, Riddle is just more serious. That he’s earnestly trying to keep the traditions up.” 

“Ugh...traditions, magicians...annoying.” I heard Ace grumbled while shoveling food into his mouth. Meanwhile Grim, finally swallowing the last bits of his grilled chicken, asked Trey. “What kind of places are the dorms like?” 

Trey placed a hand against the edge of his glasses, fixing them in place as he explained to Grim. “As Cater mentioned before, there are a total of seven dorms. Each of them representing one of the Great Seven.” 

**_Great Seven._ **

The seven statues that Grim and I had to clean, come to mind as Trey pointed out each one individually.

 **[Heartslabyul Dorm]** , _founded on the strict spirit of the Queen of Hearts_. 

The Queen that was formerly burnt to a crisp appeared in my mind. At first glance, you wouldn’t think she was a strict person due to how she appeared on the statue. But now that I understand what kind of dorm Heartslabyul was...my impression of the Queen of Hearts changed. 

_‘A strict queen.’_ I’m not familiar with the conditions of being a ruler. However I understand that this queen was someone the dorm members of Heartslabyul respected. I even recalled Ace’s words from the day before. 

**_“But isn’t it cool? I like it.”_ **

**_“Cause no one will obey a queen that’s only kindhearted.”_ **

_‘A queen that’s strict.’_ The thought of a strict queen made me frown. Thinking back on the dream regarding the cards and the young girl. _‘Were they...referring to the queen of hearts?’_

I pushed the thought into the depths of my mind, focusing on Trey’s following explanations. 

**[Savanaclaw Dorm]** , _founded on the fortitude of the King of the Beasts._

King of the Beasts. His was the only statue that bore a proud lion that raised his head high. Resembling the status of a King. 

No resemblance would be an understatement. 

Lions were said to be known as the symbol of the king. They were normally given to rulers who were known to be fearless, courageous, and a one of a kind leader. 

But this one is a literal King of the Beasts. _‘I wonder what kind of view did this King live in?’_

The perspective of the King of the Beasts. 

Maybe there's records of a biography detailing his view of the world. But I need to wait for someone to help me read. 

**[Octavinelle Dorm]** , _founded on the benevolence of the Sea Witch_. 

As I said the day before, I was amazed at the thought of a witch that lived under the sea. The sea was considered a vast unknown land, so the thought of a place filled with merfolk interested me. 

I always lived in the mountainous area of the Town of Clouds. At most, the only bodies of water I’ve seen were lakes and rivers. Therefore, there wasn’t much to do except fishing and gathering ingredients. 

_‘Maybe one day, I’ll get to see the ocean.’_ I hope. _‘Mentor Lily made the ocean sound very pretty while teaching magic to me.’_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sweet Desserts._ **

**_No matter what size or shape they take._ **

**_Desserts are often the tastiest treat._ **

**_But a tasty treat needs to be paired._ **

**_Together with a delectable drink._ **

**_Now...lift the cup of tea up._ **

**_Does the aroma delight you?_ **

* * *

As I hid my hopes of meeting merfolk, I continued to listen to Trey pointing out the remaining dorms. 

**[Scarabia Dorm]** , _founded on the deliberation of the Sorcerer of the Sand._

Now that I think about it, Ace said my first name sounded like something from the Land of Hot Sands. If that is so, then the sorcerer statue from before probably came from the same land. 

_‘Sand.’_

That reminds me...

I think there's an area that borders between the Central and South Countries filled with sand. It’s not a favorable area to travel due to the desert wasteland. Before it was rumored to have travelers that went missing, but I think the Sage Wizards took care of it already. After all, the current South Country Wizards were supporting the Central Country Wizards in that mission! 

I remember Mitile sending me a letter about it. Something about a legendary city named Mesa. 

_‘I wonder if the Land of Hot Sands has something similar to that legendary city.’_

**[Pomefiore Dorm]** , _founded on the strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen._

The Beautiful Queen. She is the only other queen besides the Queen of Hearts among the Great Seven. If I remember, Ace said she specializes in creating poisons. 

A beautiful queen that worked so hard for the sake of beauty. However she went as far as creating poison in order to make sure she’s number one among everyone. 

_‘I have a feeling I’m not going to like any story regarding her.’_ After all, my mother also made poisons during her time as the Witch of Temptation. Mother went as far as to teach me the properties of the potions she learned. Sure she focused on the creation of potions, but there are various types. Poison was one of them. 

**_Poison depends on the person who uses it._ **

**_Whether it's to manipulate someone’s mind, movements, or viewpoint._ **

**_Poison can be deadly when it’s used in the worst ways imaginable._ **

Mother’s words echoed in my mind as I continued listening about the following dorm. 

**[Ignihyde Dorm]** , _founded on the diligence of the King of the Underworld._

King of the Underworld. 

It was a more proper title than the one Ace called him. _‘I think most of the titles Senior Trey mentioned were more appropriate.’_

There were poems and excerpts from scholars that mentioned the possibility of a being that watched over the depths of our world. If it were true, the ruler probably would’ve gone by a similar title.

_‘Not only that…’_

A place called the Underworld. A place rumored to be a desolate area filled with the souls of humans that are said to be judged. However such theories couldn’t be applied to wizards and witches. 

After all, wizards and witches conflicted the theories when it came to the concept of their passing. 

**[Diasmonia Dorm]** , _founded on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns._

When the final dorm was mentioned, I couldn’t help but think back on the statue of the Witch of Thorns. The elegant figure that stood out among the rest. The only one that bore a pair of horns. However her appearance wasn’t something to solely focus on. 

She was said to be the strongest among the Great Seven when it came to magic and curses. It even showed when Ace mentioned that the Witch of Thorns was capable of transforming into a dragon. 

Such an incredible feat defined what kind of person she was. She was a witch I barely knew of. 

The Witch of Thorns. 

A one of a kind magic user of her own level. 

_‘Hm...but wait. Isn’t Diasmonia Dorm the same one that had that person?’_ I vaguely recalled the words of the students who said the name in fear. 

The person named Malleus Draconia. 

“That’s a lot to chew on.” My lingering thoughts about Diasmonia Dorm was tossed aside the moment Grim spoke up. “Everyone’s names are too long! There’s no way Imma remember all that!” 

“Ahaha!” Cater laughed at Grim’s reaction while reassuring the magical beast, “Just get a rough idea, Grim. You’ll remember them eventually.” 

“The dorm you enter is dependent on the judgement of the Mirror of Darkness.” Trey pointed out, reminding me of the mirror we’ve encountered the last two days. “The said mirror determines it by looking into your soul during the entrance ceremony.” 

“However there are notable quirks for each dorm.” When Trey noted that, Cater nodded in affirmation. “That’s true.”

“Quirks?” Deuce spoke up, wearing a look of confusion towards the two seniors sitting beside us.

“For example.” Trey placed a hand against the side of his glasses and searched for someone in particular among the crowd of students within the cafeteria. He pointed his gaze at a student that seemed to be a beastman. “Look over there.” 

The said beastman had wolf-like ears at the top of his head, paired with a bushy tail. However the notable aspect about this beastman was the fact that he...looked really strong.

“...He looks like he does a lot of training.” I admitted. 

“Wouldn’t macho man be a better term?” Ace don’t slam strange words into my descriptions. Though...that sounds like an accurate term to describe the said student and Lennox. 

“The rugged look is a notable quirk among the students from Savanaclaw Dorm.” 

...What a wild quirk for a dorm. 

“Totes for sure!” Cater sure jumped in on Trey’s example. “Everyone in that dorm has a lot of people good at sports and martial arts.” 

“They’re the buff and big brother types.” Yep, Cater just confirmed that he’s the type Mentor Lily would get along with. “Savanaclaw students have the yellow and black armbands.”

“Hoooh...what about the one wearing the grey and purple armband?” Grim was pointing his paw at a student wearing glasses in the distance, his hair was fashioned to an interesting degree that resembled the Witch of the Sea. 

“He’s from Octavinelle Dorm.” Trey answered Grim’s question without missing a beat, “The two in the table in front of us are from Scarabia Dorm.” 

Unlike Heartslabyul Dorm members' red and black armband, the Scarabia Dorm members had a red and yellow armband. I guess red is a common color for some of the dorms. 

“The both of them.” Cater referred to the smiling student and the student that had exhaustion growing on his expression. The said exhausted student looked like he was growing wrinkles on his forehead, “Are both really smart. Especially during the dead heat of written tests.”

“Ah but.” Though it sounds like Cater was starting to go off track from what Trey was intending. “The Scarabia Dorm leader isn’t that great at studying-”

“Okay, stop. Stop! We’re getting off track.” Ace butted in, stopping Cater from going off another tangent. Upon hearing that, Trey let out a chuckle. “You sure adapt quickly.” 

“Back to what we were saying, the guys over there...yes the sparkling ones.” 

Sparkling?

Wait...woah! They’re really sparkling!

Almost like Mister Rustica and Heathcliff back at the Sage’s Magic Headquarters! 

“They’re students from Pomefiore Dorm.” Pomefiore Dorm...that means they’re students that honor the Beautiful Queen. One wore a hat that had a pure white feather fluttering in the distance, while the other was a boy that almost resembled a doll. His outward appearance looked so pretty, one would’ve mistaken him as a girl. 

“Woah, what a pretty girl!” 

Like Grim. 

And the one who fell for Grim’s words was none other than Deuce, “Wha?! But this is a boy’s school?!” 

“Idiot, this is a boy’s school only, there’s no way that’s a girl.” Deuce and Grim let out a surprised sound of shock in response to Ace’s words. 

My eyes bore into Ace’s face, trying to see if he’ll say something in the end about me being here. 

But he didn’t. 

The moment the red-head felt eyes on him, Ace raised a brow at me. 

“What?”

“Boys school only and yet here I am.”

“Yeah and?” Sigh...in the end he’s one of those types. 

“...So you consider me as one of the guys, huh?”

“Hah?” Ace blinked, wondering what the heck I was referring to and all I could do was send back a deadpan. 

“...Ace, in the end you’re a real cold hearted jerk.” 

“Wuh?!”

“Ahahaha, looks like Ace has yet to understand the feelings of a girl like prefect.” Cater twirled a strand of his hair for a brief moment, only to suddenly hold out and open his hand towards me. “Don’t worry prefect, I’ll comfort you like a good big brother.” 

I backed the heck away and clutch tightly onto Grim.

“H-Hey, Layla?!” 

No offense, but I still can’t trust Cater. Even if he says words that are meant to comfort a girl, I can’t throw my guard down. _‘Guys like Cater were like Doctor Figaro.’_

People who hid their intentions behind a smile that’s too hard to read. 

“Aw, is prefect still scared of me?”

“Cater.” Trey reminded Cater with a cough, as if telling the guy to back away for a moment. The said upperclassmen raised his hands and went. “Fine, fine.”

“But prefect shouldn’t hesitate to talk to us. Relax. Relax~” Although his intentions sounded kind, the sense of discomfort didn’t leave until Cater shifted his gaze over to Ace. 

“If you wanna see girls, that’s not prefect, I suggest you go to the portrait in the west building.” Portrait. That means the person Cater suggests is like Sir Frederick. A talking painting. “Rosalia is pretty high level among the portraits and paintings in the school.”

“I don’t mind introducing you if you’re interested, Acey.” Cater, despite his uncomfortable advances, does seem like the type that can get girls easily though. Guess he has a way with words. “Should I set up a blind date?”

“Uh no thanks.” Ace shook his head immediately at Cater’s sudden suggestion, “No matter how cute Rosalia is, she’s just a painting.” 

“Anything goes if you’re good looking.” In addition to that statement, Cater began discussing notable quirks about the dorm members of Pomefiore. 

...I think?

“Pomefiore always scored high for looks and their beauty regimen is second to none.” 

_‘Like the Beautiful Queen?’_ I think back on Trey’s words. The strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen. But no matter how beautiful one is, I can’t ignore the fact that the Queen was the same one who was skilled in poison. 

Even Trey interjected Cater’s words about the dorm leader being some sort of magicamegrammer with five million followers. “Hey don’t just focus on their appearance.” 

“Pomefiore has a lot of students skilled at making potions and curses.” At least Trey put it in a more general way of saying. 

_‘Hm, they’re even skilled at curses.’_ Curses weren’t uncommon back in my world. Though hardly anyone asked for curses to be placed when it came to the South Country. Most of the South Country Wizards and Witches specialized in blessings and peaceful magic. But there were wizards and witches that excelled in curse magic. 

_‘I hope no one curses me while I’m studying here.’_ I thought to myself while finishing off my lunch. 

“Next would be Ignihyde but…” Cater glances around the cafeteria, trying to find the so-called Ignihyde Dorm students. He ended up shrugging his shoulders in the end. Seems like none of them were in the cafeteria at the moment. “Nope. Not a single one of them. Ah, but they have blue and black armbands.” 

Cater crossed his arms while continuing to discuss Ignihyde students, “Everyone in that dorm has their guard up constantly, plus I don’t have any friends from that dorm.” 

“Are they dull?” 

I poked Grim in the stomach, “Grim, don’t. That’s rude!” 

“Whattaya mean? I’m just being truthful.” I jabbed at Grim stomach again. “Yeowch!”

Trey let out a small laugh at my reaction towards Grim’s rude words. 

“Well they do come off as quiet people.” Trey proceeded to explain what Ignihyde is known for, “Many of them are good at building equipment that use magical energy or digital based items.”

“Digital?”

“Ah right, prefect wouldn’t know.” Ace please stop looking at me like I’m some sort of strange creature. “I’ll bet ya ten madols that one of the Ignihyde students will freak out the moment they hear about the prefect's lack of knowledge in technology, Deuce.”

“Hey!” I puffed my cheeks out at Ace who was already making a bet with Deuce. 

“I’ll add five more if one of them passes out.” DEUCE WHY?!

As I glared at Ace for starting the nonsensical bet, Deuce mumbled off the last dorm. 

“The only dorm left is Diablah…” 

“Don’t try to fool us with a straight face, Deuce.” Ace interjected, knowing fairly well what Deuce was doing. “It’s Diasmonia.” 

“I-I just bit on my tongue!” He argued. In the meantime, Cater searched through the crowd of students in the cafeteria. “Diasmonia is...there. They’re all together at the booth in the back.”

My eyes followed Cater’s gaze, but once my sight landed on the group of students. I noticed something familiar about one of them. 

_‘Huh?’_ That guy with the silver hair. He looks like the person I tripped over yesterday during lunch. The resemblance seemed to match. _‘So...he’s a part of Diasmonia Dorm.’_

I never saw him wake up, so I can’t fully confirm if it’s the same person I met yesterday. _‘It’s going to be really awkward to ask if he ate the Wizard’s sugar.’_

 _‘Well if he ate it, then he ate it. If he didn’t, then he didn’t.’_ I said that to myself, but a part of me wished to see how he reacted to it. Since Wizard’s sugar seems to be uncommon here. 

“Their symbol is the green and black armband. They’re like big celebrities around here.” Cater pointed out, taking a quick bite from his lunch. “They all got this sort of aura that makes it hard for us common folk to approach them. Plus their dorm leader is like max don’t come near me vibes.”

 _‘What a strange way of describing a group of students.’_ But I kind of get what Cater is saying. The guy from yesterday and the two with him kind of gave off an aura that makes it hard to approach them. 

As I was thinking this, Ace noted something about one of the students in the booth. “Huh? There’s a kid with them.” 

“You can still skip grades and attend this school, however that guy isn’t a kid. He is a third year-”

Before Trey could even finish his words, a sudden cluster of mana began pooling above our heads. It wasn’t dangerous like what Cater did in the morning, but...

...Do I dare look up? 

I didn’t even get a chance to make a decision. 

Because a voice resounded from above our heads. 

“Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge.” 

The next thing I knew, we were all jumping in surprise of the sudden appearance of the said Diasmonia student. 

After we held our breaths, as well as our food, the upside down Diasmonia student returned to the ground with a mere click of his shoes. 

“H-He just teleported over here.” Grim wasn’t wrong, this student really teleported over here using magic. He even dispelled the cluster of mana the moment he landed on the ground. 

_‘A magic at this speed.’_ If I didn’t notice the presence of mana...this...this person could get us the minute we lower our guard down. _‘I...I really need to keep my guard up now.’_

This boy...no it’s inappropriate to call this person a boy. It’s quite evident in his own speech. 

“Are all of you curious of my age?” The person, known as Lilia Vanrouge, let out a light-hearted chuckle, interested in our conversation about him. “I do have a baby-faced visage, but as the glasses guy said...I’m not at an age where one would call me a child.” 

The way he spoke sounded like someone that lived for more than a hundred years. Like some traveling wizards and witches. Of course, there weren’t that many wizards and witches that kept such speech due to the changing times. But those that did had a more polite way of speaking bearing a rather noble visage. 

_‘I can’t even ask his proper age right now.’_ I’m too stunned by his sudden appearance to even form words. Heck even Senior Trey is flabbergasted by Lilia. 

“Baby-faced…” 

“There’s no need to gaze upon us from afar, just come up and speak to us.” He even sounded friendly. Quote on quote sounded. “Are we not all students of the same academy? We at Diasmonia will always welcome you with open arms.” 

But when you look back at the two left behind at the booth, you can see expressions that clearly don’t seem willing to talk. 

The vibe...max don’t come near me...practically echoed from them. 

_‘I guess the dorm leader passed on his vibes to them.’_

“Those guys over there don’t look very welcoming.” Deuce pointed out the obvious, leaving Lilia to give off a small laugh. 

“Kufufu...I apologize for suddenly dropping in on your meal.” Then like a courteous gentleman, “Until we meet again.”

The moment Lilia said that, his red eyes connected with mine briefly. 

_‘Huh?’_ It was only brief, but there was a definite sense of interest in his eyes. Leaving me to question Senior Lilia’s actions. 

_‘What was that just now?’_

The only person I encountered from Diasmonia was none other than the one with silver hair. This person...I don’t think I’ve seen him yesterday. _‘Maybe I shouldn’t overthink it.’_

“Hey, our seat is practically twenty meters away from them.” Ace began whispering once Lilia returned to the booth. “D...Does that mean he heard us talking from that distance?”

A loud gulp resounded among us. 

No it wasn’t out of nervousness.

It was just Grim, who finally finished swallowing the remains of his lunch. 

...At least the tension started waving away.

“Let’s just say Diasmonia has many peculiar members.” Trey suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence around us. “Many of them excel at magic in general.” 

Excel in magic. A very vague generalization, but I kind of understood what Trey was insinuating. “Including their dorm leader, Malleus Draconia, is considered to be counted as one of the top five wizards in the world.” 

_‘Top five wizards in the world?!’_ Even if it’s just Twisted Wonderland...to think that a student can be considered that high of a level. It’s a rather impressive feat. _‘I haven’t even met this person yet I’m aware that he’s already amazing.’_

 _‘I wonder what would happen if Malleus Draconia ever met Oz, the implied Demon Lord, from my world?’_ I would extremely like to know who is stronger...if that were ever possible. 

“Honestly speaking.” Cater didn’t hesitate on commenting about the mysterious dorm leader of Diasmonia. “Malleus is like super super superrrrrr crazy, but in comparison...our dorm leader is on his own level of crazy though.”

**_There was a saying back in my world._ **

“So true!” Ace literally jumped in on the conversation, not bothering to back down on his complaints. “All I did was eat one lone piece of tart and he straight up collared me! His super narrow mind is incredibly crazy!” 

**_That if you talk about a particular person._ **

“Hmm...so I’m super crazy?” Another voice entered the fray, only this time it wasn’t Lilia. In fact this person was just simply passing by while holding a sugar pot in his hands. 

**_Especially in a bad view._ **

But he coincidentally stopped the moment Ace began prattling off complaints about the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. 

“Yeah! He just sped past the mark of being strict to straight up becoming a tyrant.” 

Now the rest of us were practically trying to get Ace’s attention quietly. Attempting to stop him from saying more. Trey was nudging Ace’s arm, while I was trying to move his shoe. But the only one that managed to grab his attention was none other than Deuce who frantically warned Ace. 

“Ace! Behind you!” 

“Hah?” 

**_You summon the said person out of nowhere._ **

There standing behind Ace was none other than the supposed Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul. 

The person that I would soon recall to be the redhead that called me naive during the entrance ceremony. 

I faintly remember the name Headmaster Crowley called him.

He referred to him as Roseheart.

However Trey and Cater referred to him by his first name. 

Riddle.

Combine them both and the result was none other than...

**_Riddle Roseheart._ **

The dorm leader stood right behind Ace, sugar pot in hand.

He was wearing a face filled with immense displease due to Ace's words. 

“GEH DORM LEADER?!” 

Ace, you’re really a big fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you guys see the animated CM for [Heartslabyul Dorm](https://twitter.com/twst_jp/status/1283234837248212992?s=20)?! I practically looped it the whole night just before my quiz in the morning lol. Anyway, it took a while, but I hope you guys enjoyed the double chapter update :"D  
> I kept doing everything little by little and I ended up getting dragged into reading this awesome webnovel called [Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint](https://twitter.com/ahn_thu/status/1263610115963318272?s=20). It's so good and its completed! Plus they just started making a webtoon for it, but not yet out on English for Line Webtoon. But hopefully we will get an official :"D


	8. Chapter 7

**_You would think the Queen had a sense of mercy._ **

**_What a troublesome presumption._ **

**_You’d think wrong._ **

**_In order to regain the Queen’s trust, it is necessary to come back._ **

**_With what?_ **

**_Why...it is none other than a gift!_ **

* * *

Ace didn't expect it.

No.

All of us didn’t expect the dorm leader of Heartslabyul to appear. 

_‘Looks like Ace summoned him out of his own volition.’_ I quietly thought as I watched Ace dread Riddle’s next words. 

Rather...I don’t think Ace even has a chance of quelling Riddle’s displease as of right now. 

Thankfully Cater dived in to calm Riddle. His words were rushed, but nonetheless used to saying such compliments. As if it was perfectly scripted to ease the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. “Oh my, Riddle. You look super crazy cute today~”

“Hmph.” As Riddle raised his head, I can’t help but feel an aura coming off of him. At first, I didn’t notice it during the entrance ceremony due to all of us wearing robes. However it’s currently clear with the way he held himself. It was like he held a symbol of high authority among us. 

But.

...it didn’t seem right to think that way. 

_‘There’s something wrong here.’_ It’s tugging at the back of my mind, but I can’t seem to put it into words. 

“Cater, if you keep talking like that, it’ll cost you your head.” Riddle warned the third year, who replied with a dim smile. 

“Hey now, gimme a break!” 

Compared to minutes ago, Cater was now being more cautious than secretively friendly. Possibly due to Riddle’s sudden appearance. 

In the midst of Cater’s attempt at calming Riddle proceeded smoothly, it was soon broken by Grim.

“Nga! This is the same guy that placed a weird collar on me during the entrance ceremony!” 

GRIM NO!

I didn’t even get a chance to cover Grim’s mouth on time. 

Shoot. 

Riddle was now looking directly at us! 

“You two.” I can feel a bad sensation running down my back as Riddle eyed the both of us. “The freshmen that caused all the fuss of expulsion the day before.” 

He crossed his arms, eyeing Grim with a frown. “Will you knock it off. It's distasteful to call someone’s unique magic a weird collar.” 

Riddle turned his gaze aside and ridiculed us, despite being in his presence. “The headmaster is too soft. If you forgive rule breakers, the whole rule system will end up falling apart.”

But his following words gave me chills. 

“All you have to do is cut off the heads of the rule breakers.” He said that so nonchalantly. 

Without a care in the world. 

It was unbelievable. 

_‘Are these really the words of a student?’_

“The things coming out of his mouth don’t match his looks.” 

Indeed. 

Ace was right. 

Riddle’s words contradicted his appearance. 

_‘Who in their right mind says cutting heads so easily?’_ The minute I thought that, Riddle’s blue eyes trailed towards my direction. Leaving me to flinch under his gaze. 

“The headmaster may have forgiven you, but make no mistake. I’m not willing to forgive such insolence the next time it happens.” 

I silently gave a small nod. Showing that I heard him loud and clear. 

Seeing that I heard him, Riddle’s expression softened….for only a minute. 

“By the way, dorm leader, is there anyway…” My eyes winced at the sight of Ace using buttery words to please Riddle for his good graces. Completely forgetting what he said just a few minutes ago. “For you to remove this collar?”

A scoff escaped from Riddle, as if he expected this response from Ace. “I was going to if you had learned your lesson, but the way you were talking just a few minutes ago shows that you haven’t at all.”

“Keep it on for a while longer.” Ace’s eye twitched the moment Riddle continued his words. “Don’t worry, as first years you’ll only learn fundamentals which does not require magic.” 

“In that case, you won’t be able to cause a scene like the day before, correct?” It looks like Riddle doesn’t plan on forgiving Ace as of now. 

_‘If only he kept quiet about his complaints.’_

“Now don’t just sit around chattering away. Finish lunch and head straight to your next class.” Riddle told the four students of Heartslabyul dorms, “Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number Two Hundred and Seventy-One: One should eat lunch and leave within fifteen minutes.”

 _‘W-What?!’_ There’s no way anyone can finish food that fast! _‘And that’s a rule?!’_

I didn’t even get a chance to question the rule Riddle mentioned, because he simultaneously put pressure in his following words. “If you break the rules...I’m sure all of you understand?” 

I can see Ace grumbling to himself, “Another weird rule.” 

His grumbling did not go unnoticed. 

“The answer is: _Yes, dorm leader_!” 

In response to Riddle’s command-like words, Ace and Deuce replied with an immediate. “Yes, dorm leader!” 

A response you’d normally hear among those instated as knights. Signalling their leader. 

“Good.” Once Riddle deemed that Ace and Deuce are currently following the rules of Heartslabyul, Trey stepped in. 

“Now, now. I’ll be sure to see them off.” Trey reassured Riddle with a smile, only to have words of contempt sent back in return. 

“Hmph, as Vice Dorm Leader, you better do your job properly.” Riddle shifted his gaze back to the entrance of the cafeteria, mumbling yet another rule. “As stated in Law of the Queen of Hearts Number Three hundred and Thirty-Nine: Afternoon lemon tea should have no more or less than two sugar cubes in it.” 

“In order to honor that rule, I’m going to buy more sugar cubes from the school store. Therefore, I’ll be taking my leave now.” I can see Ace and Deuce slightly relax their shoulders the minute Riddle excused himself. 

Whereas the said dorm leader muttered with distaste in his words, “How ridiculous. Having the sugar pot run out of sugar cubes is a crime.” 

Once Riddle was out by an earshot, all four of the boys heaved out a sigh of relief. 

Breaking the uncomfortable silence Riddle brought on all of us. 

“Maaaan,” Cater was the first to speak, placing a hand against the back of his neck. “That was scary.”

“The red-head really lookin like a bad gu-” I pulled one of Grim’s cheeks, making him grimace in pain. 

“That’s rude, Grim!” In the midst of my scolding, there were whispers going around us. Clearly responding to the sudden appearance of the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader. 

“Dorm Leader already left?” One student asked his friend, whose voice shook as he answered back. 

“I-I completely forgot about Law of the Queen of Hearts Number One Hundred Eighty-Six: Never eat hamburger steak on Tuesdays.” The friend nervously gulped, like he was saying something forbidden. “All I could think is...whether he found out or not.”

“...If only he’d give us a bit of freedom on eating. Wouldn’t hurt him to do so.” The moment those words were mentioned, Cater and Trey made complicated expressions. 

_‘The weight of those words just now.’_ It felt like they carried a lot more than what I could see. _‘Plus, Senior Trey and Cater’s expressions.’_

The laws of the Queen of Hearts. Are they really laws based off of the former Queen of Hearts or? 

_‘...I can’t tell.’_ I stopped tugging on Grim’s cheek once Trey started discussing a little bit about the Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul. 

“The Dorm Leader, Riddle, managed to become one after a week of entering Night Raven College.” 

_‘One week?!’_ I almost spatted my water hearing Trey say that. _‘B...Better yet, how does a student become a dorm leader in the first place?’_

I recall Snicket’s words from the day before, stating that there’s a total of four years in Night Raven College. As of right now, Grim and I are considered first years. Trey and Cater already stated that they’re third years...so that means.

 _‘Senior Roseheart is a second year.’_ Becoming the leader of a dorm in a week of your first year must be an incredible feat. 

“He’s a little sharp-tongued, but the dorm leader only has the dorm’s best intentions in mind so he’s not really a bad guy.” The minute Trey said that, Grim crossed his paws and huffed out. 

“People who think with their best interest don’t collar others that easily.” A weak laugh escaped from Trey and Cater upon hearing Grim’s blunt remark.

I folded my arms and sent Grim a glare, “Did you forget what you did at the entrance ceremony or do I need to remind you, Grim?”

Grim grumbled upon hearing my words, “Ngh, it’s his fault! That weird collar feels uncomfortable and makes me seem unfortunate!” 

“Hm?” Cater hummed, listening in on my conversation with Grim, “Are you referring to Riddle’s unique magic?” 

I blinked at Cater in surprise. _‘Unique magic?’_

“Unique?” Deuce placed a gloved hand against his chin, entering in on Cater’s mention. “So a magic that’s exclusive to the Dorm Leader?”

“Aside from elemental and void magic in the world,” Now it was Trey’s turn to explain about it, “It's magic that can only be used by one person. We call it _unique magic._ ” 

Wow! I didn’t know there was such a thing! 

“That’s so different from my world.” Sure there were wizards and witches that know specific types of magic, but we mostly call it a specialization. Meaning that others are capable depending on their adaptability or earnest will to learn it. 

_‘Unique magic.’_

_‘I wonder if I’ll be able to create one while studying here.’_

But as I was thinking that, I suddenly spotted a fork being pointed at me. 

From my right. 

_‘...why fork?’_

“Now that I think about it,” It was Cater, pointing the said utensil at me, “Prefect’s magic doesn’t seem to follow our standard of magic, huh?”

“M...My magic?” Cater, it feels awkward responding to your fork instead of you. 

“Hmm, that’s true.” Trey nodded in agreement to Cater’s point out, “You did something most first year aren’t capable of doing on their first day. Especially without a magic stone.” 

I flinched hearing Trey say that. _‘...How did he see that?’_

I was practically standing far away from most of the students at the entrance ceremony. Then again, most of them were wearing the ceremonial robes. So I can’t really tell if they were watching or trying to duck for cover. 

“Ahahaha.” I tried to fake a laugh. My only attempt in getting out of this conversation, when suddenly. 

“About Unique Magic, when exactly do we get to learn it?” 

_‘Deuce!’_

I shot Deuce a relieved smile as he sent back a small nod in return. Now the conversation was back on track, completely getting out of that sudden derail. 

A knowing smile falls onto Trey’s face. It looks like he’s not planning to let that topic go unanswered, but. 

“I think you’ll learn about it in class.” He decided to not push for an answer. The same went for Cater. 

_‘I need to be careful next time.’_ Deuce managed to help me this time, but if I’m alone...I won’t be able to avoid questions like that again. _‘I can’t just say things about my world without knowing who to trust.’_

As I reminded myself about being wary of others, Cater proceeded to detail us about Riddle Roseheart’s unique magic. “The dorm leader’s unique magic has the ability to seal off another person’s magic for a fixed amount of time.” 

“The name of that unique magic is called…” 

I can already hear it. 

No. 

This wasn’t the first time. 

I heard it loud and clear during the day of the entrance ceremony. 

The infamous words that granted Grim the red and black colored collar.

**_“Off with your head!”_ **

Even though it was Cater saying it. 

I couldn’t forget those words during the entrance ceremony. 

After all, I was upset at the person that said such a thing to Grim. I really thought Grim was going to lose his head! Sure Grim did something ridiculous during an entrance ceremony, but did he need to lose his head for it?! No!

 _‘At least Grim didn’t lose his head in actuality.’_ To think this is the same person that called me naive. No wonder he looked at Grim and I with a harsh stare. 

“Basically, to magicians, having their magic sealed off is almost like having your head chopped off.” Cater, you said that quite nonchalantly. Like it was nothing. Don’t tell me you’re used to seeing Riddle say such brutal words each day. 

**Sadly that was just my optimistic way of speaking. If I knew how light my thoughts were at that time, I probably...would’ve realized how bad of a situation Heartslabyul Dorm was in.**

**Indeed.**

**Riddle Roseheart was right.**

**I was simply.**

**Too naive.**

“That’s why, as long as you’re in the dorm, it’s best to avoid going against Riddle.” When Cater said that, I wondered why it was necessary to avoid arguing or attempting to say that Riddle was wrong. 

“In contrast, as long as you follow the rules, the dorm leader can be pretty gentle.” However Trey’s words kind of dispelled any lingering thoughts on going against the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. After all, who could argue back against Trey when he bears the title of Vice Dorm Leader. It meant that he knew Riddle more than us.

 _‘Plus he’s a third year.’_ The third years seem more knowledgeable when it comes to Night Raven College and they pretty much proved it. _‘I guess it won’t hurt to trust their information.’_

 _‘As long as I don’t give information about myself to the wrong people.’_ I can feel the weight of the locket hiding underneath my dress shirt. I can’t hold it right now, but I’m glad that it’s here with me.

“Oh yeah.” Ace sighed dejectedly as he asked the orange-haired third year sitting beside me, “Senior Cater, you’re going to chase me out again if I don’t come back with a tart, right?” 

“Mhm! According to rule number fifty-three!” Cater winked back at Ace, leaving the red-head to heave an even bigger sigh, “Oh and before I forget.”

Now Cater was pointing his fork at Ace, “Riddle looks forward to getting the first slice of a whole tart.” Cater gave a closed eye smile, “He probably won’t forgive you if you don’t bring him a whole tart.” 

Ace stared at Cater in disbelief, “Y-You want us to get along, but you don’t plan on letting me off by giving him a slice?!” 

“This and that are different.” 

Ace groaned the minute Cater said such words, “Ugh...a whole tart. You’ve gotta be kidding me. A whole tart is so freaking expensive.” 

“If buying a tart is too much, why can’t you just make one?” I suggested Ace, only to scoff back. 

“You kidding me, do you know how hard making a tart is prefect?”

I ended up frowning at his argument, “It’s easier than going out and buying one.” 

“Easy? You of all people, calling a tart easy...How am I going to make a tart without flubbing it halfway through?” 

In the midst of my back and forth conversation with Ace, Cater stepped in to suggest. “Why not ask help from Trey? He was the one that made the tarts in the first place.” 

He dropped those word-like bombs as if they were nothing, but to Ace and I...it was an explosion of surprise. 

“Wait, Senior Trey was the one that made the tart?!” Ace exclaimed while I stared at the upperclassmen, unexpecting that turn about. “Amazing! It tasted better than the desserts they sell here!” 

Trey let out a light chuckle after drinking his tea, “Haha, thanks.”

“I have most of the tools and ingredients for it...however.” 

Ah. 

There’s a catch. 

Trey folded his arms and smiled at Ace, “I won’t simply offer my services for free.” 

“Eh?!” Ace whisper yelled in exasperation, “You’re going to make me pay?!” 

Trey let out a hearty laugh, hearing Ace’s response. “There’s no way I’m going to extort money from an underclassmen.” 

I could see the relief fill Ace’s expression as Trey continued. “The next tart I planned to make requires a lot of chestnuts. In exchange for my help, would you mind gathering some for me?”

“Buying versus making one. Either way is going to be troublesome regardless.” As Ace exasperated a sigh, I couldn’t help but ask. 

“How many chestnuts do you need for the tart?” 

“Oh is prefect getting interested?” 

I know that look on your face Ace. You seem ready to latch onto me for help. 

“Ah no, just curious.” I remember helping one of the elders make tarts back in the Town of Clouds. However, depending on the size and amount, a tart requires a lot of the main ingredients. Like a lot of strawberries or apples. 

“It’s going to be used for the Unbirthday Party, so about.” Trey estimated the amount of chestnuts he needed, “About two to three hundred.” 

“T-That much?!” Deuce and Grim shouted in shock.

Trey even added on, “I’ll have you guys help with roasting and peeling the chestnuts.

The thought of doing so much work struck them enough, that they simply raised a hand, or paw for Grim’s sake, and said. “Can I go home?”

“You traitors!” Ace yelled back at the two, trying to escape from helping. 

“But making them and eating together will make it more delicious.” Somehow Cater managed to grab the escaping duo. Dragging Deuce and Grim back to the table without much thought. 

Uwah. Cater might be a lot more stronger than I thought. 

“It’s creating memories that makes this worth it~” The next thing I knew, Deuce and Grim were forced to sit beside me thanks to Cater. “And making it together might jump start a cooking blog.” 

Pretending to ignore what I just saw, I redirected my focus back to Trey. He was in the middle of explaining about the tart.

“This is a secret not known to the dorm leader, but a freshly made chestnut tart is considered the best.” He briefly winked at Ace and I before casting his gaze at Deuce and Grim. “The only ones allowed to eat it, the moment it's out the oven, are the ones who made it.” 

It was as if he said that on purpose. To garner the two that tried to escape from helping. 

Before Deuce could answer, Grim sprang up from his spot to say. “You guys, we’re going chestnut picking till we drop!” 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

Grim took Trey’s bait without fail. 

Well, it looks like we’re making chestnut tarts. 

First things first. 

“Then, where can we find the chestnuts, Senior Clover?”

“There’s a lot of chestnut trees in the forest behind the school’s botanical garden.” 

Botanical garden? 

Wait...a garden?

There’s a garden at this school?! 

_‘That’s the perfect place!’_ If I get a chance, I can probably find a substitute mana area there!

Mana Areas.

They’re considered important power sources for Wizards and Witches. It’s a place where our mana can stabilize for better control or regain strength.

In my case, I have to find a spot full of plants given with plentiful care. Just like the flower garden back home.

 _‘If possible, I can make my own garden at Ramshackle Dorms.’_ But I should properly earn plant seeds without relying on Crowley’s kindness. _‘He’s already given me a place to stay and access to food.’_

Asking for more would be considered rude. 

Well...looks like we’re all heading near the botanical gardens after school to pick chestnuts. 

I can take advantage of this opportunity.

* * *

**_Third POV_ **

* * *

“I don’t understand, Master Lilia.” The first thing the sharp-eyed first year uttered upon Lilia’s return, was none other than harsh words. “Why do you continue to associate with lowly humans like them?” 

“They are our fellow classmates, Sebek. Especially those four.” Lilia gestured a hand over to the girl paired with a floating cat and two boys who seemed to be making a ruckus in the distance. “They happen to be in the same year as you.” 

“Hmph.” The student called Sebek, pointed his nose in the air, and arrogantly stated. “I refuse to acknowledge humans that barely know how to respect the rules.”

“I mean look at them, especially that red-haired fool with the heart tattoo on his face. He’s clearly acting ridiculous and it would be pitiful for Young Master Malleus to ever grace his eyes on such.” 

“Sebek, didn’t Lilia tell you to stop calling the dorm leader that while we’re in school?” Now the silver-haired student spoke up, while returning his spoon back onto his food tray. “The more you call him that, the higher chances-”

“Shut your mouth, Silver.” Sebek hissed back at the student sitting across from him, “I don’t need to heed your advice in a place like this.” 

“But if you ignore my words, you’ll end up bringing shame to the dorm leader.” Upon hearing Silver’s return, Sebek clicked his tongue in distaste. 

“Don’t act so high and mighty, Silver.” 

Silver stared back at Sebek, a wrinkle showing between his eyebrows. The two students were practically having a stare down. The uncomfortable atmosphere began to get heavier by the second, until Lilia broke the silence. 

Letting out a soft hum as he noted, “Though it seems the person that gave Silver those sweets was among them.” 

“...Sweets?” Sebek made a look of confusion and shifted his gaze back at the group of people from before. It seems that the dorm leader of Heartslabyul was in the middle of lecturing the group about something. “I’m shocked someone bothered to pity the likes of Silver and his infamous sleeping habits.” 

“Says the one that sung praises to the sweets after the dorm leader stated that they were delicious.” Silver received sharp glare from the first year in front of him. He looked angry, but there was a faint hint of embarrassment on Sebek’s face. 

“I-It’s because the Young Master likes it! There’s nothing wrong with appreciating the types of food he likes!” 

“Kufufu.” Lilia chuckled at the sight of the two students before him. _‘As usual, those two seem as lively as ever.’_

_‘But.’_

Curiosity piqued Lilia’s interest. 

The moment he laid eyes on the girl, Lilia was able to sense a familiar trail of mana energy surrounding her. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the child that gifted Silver the sweets. However, Lilia wished to know. 

Why, a young girl such as herself, was able to make a complex sweet? Why did such a girl, that performed magic differing from their world, appear?

_‘The shape, the taste, color, and...the fragments of mana that circulated within it. Such a method can be used to influence recovery to magicians, especially when it comes to battle and long journeys. A substitute form of energy.’_

_‘Not only that…’_

Lilia faintly recalled the other day.

The moment Malleus took a bite of that sweet, Lilia could tell the dorm leader of Diasmonia was interested in those sweets. 

He called them: A novel type of sweets. 

_‘Layla Solis, huh?’_ He wondered what kind of surprises the girl will continue to bring to this following school year.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Inevitably.** _

_**It is impossible to not awaken a sleeping animal.** _

_**The moment you take a step.** _

_**Your body will freeze with regret.** _

_**So...do you regret it?** _

_**Stepping into the den of a sleeping animal without a care in the world.** _

* * *

“Wow, so this is the forest.” I don’t know how far it goes, but at least we found the chestnut trees right away. I can already see Grim flying straight for them. 

“So many chestnuts!” Grim was already drooling at the sight of them. The wide smile showed on his face, “If we have this much, then it’s practically a buffet of chestnut tarts for us!” 

“Now let’s hurry and-” 

“Ah wait, Grim!” Before I could stop him the magical beast quickly placed his hands against the thorn-like shell of the chestnuts. The next thing I knew, Grim took one giant leap away from the chestnut. Cradling his paws as he shouted, “OUCH!”

“I wasn’t sure if chestnuts were the same as my world, but.” Grim already confirmed that the chestnuts’ thorns are still as sharp as ever. “It looks like we need to get tools in order to gather enough for Senior Trey.” 

“Agreed.” Deuce nodded, “Grabbing them with bare hands is going to be troublesome. Plus we need to have something in order to carry them over to the school kitchen.” 

“Maybe the botanical garden has them?” Ace suggested, reminding us of the big garden we briefly passed by.

“Yeah.” Agreeing to Ace’s suggestion, we started making our way to the botanical gardens

However...Ace let out a brief hum. Like he noticed something.

“Now that I think about it.” Ace shifted his gaze over to me, “You said that chestnuts aren’t different from your world.” 

I stared at him, a little confused by what he meant. “And what about it?” 

“So there’s _some_ things that aren’t different from your world!” 

Oh, he’s pointing that out? 

“Well...that’s just chestnuts. That doesn’t apply to all the food in Twisted Wonderland.” Heck, I didn't even know you could pack fresh fish into a small can. 

“Then prefect, what kind of ingredients do you use to make desserts back in your world?” Deuce brought up, getting interested in Ace’s sudden topic. 

“Hmm.” I hummed, thinking about the types of fruit that I know. “back in my world, there’s a particular fruit called a moonlight fruit.” 

“Moonlight fruit?” Ace, Deuce, and Grim collectively scrunch their faces. Trying to get an impression of what moonlight fruit looked like. 

But it looks like they couldn’t imagine it far, so they all glanced back in sync. I almost laughed. 

“It sorta resembles green grapes in appearance, however they taste like peaches from the Cafeteria.” I was trying various fruits the moment I got here. Peaches have a nice refreshing taste. “They’re grown off of a tree and glow at night to help guide people through the forest areas.” 

I can see Grim’s ear perk up, his tail swishing left and right. “Then, what happens when you eat a Moonlight Fruit?” 

“Your body glows just like the fruit.” 

“Uh...is that safe?” Deuce looked uncertain. Probably due to the fact that the fruit makes your body glow. 

“It is. The effects of the light wear off after a few hours. Depending on how much you eat.” I pointed out to Deuce, reassuring him that there's nothing wrong with Moonlight Fruit. “Though it would’ve been better to show it to you guys, but…” 

Moonlight Fruit Trees don’t exist in this world. _‘If only I could access the rest of my magic.’_

I might be able to open the bag of seeds I carried back home. There should be some Moonlight Fruit seeds in there, but sadly that bag has been locked in the depths of my magic. As if it’s been sealed together with my broomstick. 

So far I can put away my magic weapon, the ghost camera, and PE uniform...but that’s it. 

_‘It would be much easier to fly to class on broomstick too.’_ Well I can’t keep moping about this. We’re already at the entrance of the botanical garden. 

The minute we opened the entrance doors, it felt as if we stepped into another world. Plants I’ve never recognized, fruits I’ve never seen in the Cafeteria, and plentiful flowers were abundantly growing throughout the area. 

“Whoa!” Ace gaped at the sight of the botanical garden. “This garden is a lot bigger than how it looks outside.” 

Indeed. You wouldn’t think it was a garden until you actually stepped in.

“We might be able to find the tools we need here.” Deuce took a few steps in and noticed that there were three pathways leading further into the botanical garden. “We should split up and search for the caretaker. That way we can get back to picking chestnuts.” 

At that moment, Ace decided to go right, Deuce went lef, whereas Grim and I started making our way down the middle pathway. 

“Hey Layla, there’s a lotta fruit down here!” Grim raised his nose high and sniffed out loud. “They all smell so good~!” 

“Grim, don’t pick any of them. We need to find a basket and tools for the-“ As I tried to catch up to Grim, one of my shoes landed on something halfway down the path. 

“Gah?!” I almost dropped to the ground if I didn’t stop myself.

But...

“Ow!” A low voice resounded from the fruit tree on my left. 

_‘...what did I just step on?’_ Before I could get a chance to see what was on the ground, the owner of the low voice appeared from the left side of the pathway. 

There dusting off leaves from his hair was none other than a student dressed in a Night Raven College uniform. Except he didn’t wear the blazer. 

But his vest color made it clear on which dorm he came from. 

_‘That’s a Savanaclaw student.’_ I flinched the moment his gaze landed on me. Once his gaze was shown, I got a proper view of the student standing before me.

Ears that resembled a cat’s. 

A long tail with a tuft of fur at the end.

And tall. 

Unbelievably tall.

I wouldn’t say he’s as tall as Lennox, but he was definitely taller than me.

Not only that...the ears and tail prove that he’s a beastman. Most of the Savanaclaw students I’ve seen are beastmen, but there are a few beastmen students in other dorms. 

But.

There was a bad feeling rolling down my back. 

Those green eyes that glared back, made me feel like I shrunk to the size of a mouse. 

Caught red handed. 

As if I...walked into a trap.

“You’ve got guts for stepping on someone’s tail without apologizing.” 

_‘...I stepped on someone’s tail?!_ ’ First I tripped over someone sleeping and now someone’s tail! 

I gulped. 

“I...I didn’t see your tail.” Better yet, how was I supposed to know that your tail was out in the pathway? “I’m just here to look for-“ 

“Hey, what are you-Ah!” Grim floated back, thankfully without any fruits in his paws. “Are you the caretaker of this pla-wuh!” 

Suddenly Grim floated back over to me, rudely saying, “H-He has a scary mug.” 

“Grim, that’s rude!” I sent Grim a quick glare and quickly apologized to the Savanaclaw student in front of me. “I’m sorry for Grim and for stepping on your tail. We didn’t mean to.” 

I didn’t even get a chance to apologize in full explanation. 

Why? 

Because the student interjected by the click of his tongue. 

“I came here. Thinking I could have a peaceful nap, but then my tail graciously gets stepped on by a fool that does know how to watch their step.” The anger was eminent in his gaze, making me shrink. I’ve faced a few angry customers, but most were chased off by locals, father, Lennox, or Doctor Figaro. But…

I can feel the pressure radiating from his voice as he uttered these words. 

“This is the worst.” 

“...I-I’m sorry.” All I could muster were soft words of apologies. 

Yet that student didn’t seem to accept any of those soft words. It was like his tail flicked them away. Like they were mere bugs. 

“You.” Before he could continue, the student paused for a brief moment. 

_‘What?’_

I lifted my gaze to see the student’s face, I stiffened at the sight of it.

There was something that a normal student wouldn’t have. 

No it wasn’t the parts that signified that he’s a beastman. 

It was-

 _‘A scar on his face.’_

Over his left eye. 

That said, the student closed the distance between us. “You’re the small herbivore with the watering can from the entrance ceremony.”

 _‘H...Herbivore?’_ Why is he calling me a term scholars used to describe plant eaters?

“Hmph.” Suddenly the student leaned close to my face, sniffing me. Just like Grim did a few seconds ago. 

Except.

_‘...I don’t like where this is going.’_

“Gurk, Layla. I don’t know how to put it, but his glare is really sending chills down my spine!” Grim whispered to me, tightly gripping my right shoulder. 

Once he leaned back, the student’s eyes narrowed at me. “So the mirror isn’t wrong.” 

Huh?

“You...have weird mana clustering around you.” 

_‘W-Weird mana?’_ I almost choked hearing that. To think the mana surrounding me would be called weird of all things. _‘And he was able to tell by smell?!’_

“But just because you have weird smelling mana, doesn’t mean I’m going to let you off free for stepping on my tail.” The next thing I knew my chin was roughly grasped by his hand. His grip was strong, making me stiffen in fear. 

Placing a thumb against my lip, the student leaned close and said bone chilling words that filled my whole body with terror. 

“I’m in a bad mood after being woken up from a good sleep.” 

“Now be good and let me rip out a tooth from you.” 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGYAH!

“MFKJDFAKSDJHSDJHALSDJHLASD! **(Translation** : **N-N-N-N-NO! I STILL VALUE EATING!)** ”

“LAYLA!” I can feel Grim tugging his paws at my shoulder, trying to pull me away from the scary student. When all of a sudden-

“Leona!” 

“Leona-!” I couldn’t see who was behind the student, trying to force my mouth open, but someone else was here. “Ah, there you are!”

“Tch.” The student released his grip on my chin, leaving me to quickly cover my mouth. Making sure the student didn’t use magic to actually rip out a tooth from me. 

Grim quickly floated in front of me, “Layla, you alright?” 

“...I-I’m fine, but.” I feel like I was going to see the light despite being only threatened for losing a tooth. 

“I knew you’d be here.” Now that the student, named Leona, I was able to get a good look at the person that arrived. 

_‘Ah...another beastman student.’_ Only this time, the student seemed roughly close to Ace and Deuce’s height. _‘And a Savanaclaw dorm member.’_

Unlike Leona, the student had a different set of ears. I couldn’t see his tail, but his ears resembled a dog’s? Um...almost but not close. Well for sure it’s nowhere near a dog or a cat’s ear. 

I guess he’s a beastman of a species I barely know about. 

“Leona, you’ve got supplementary lessons today.” 

“It had to be the noisy one.” Leona was already pressing a hand against his forehead, as if he knew the student was going to give him a headache. 

“You’ve already repeated a year, Leona.” The student placed a hand at his side and continued to remind the beastmen in front of me. “If things keep going like this, we’re gonna be classmates the following year, y’know?” 

“Ah damn it, shut your nagging, Ruggie.” 

The student, called Ruggie, frowned and at the same time his ears lowered. Showing his distaste at Leona’s words. 

“As if I want to continue nagging you!” Ruggie ruffled the back of his head in exhaustion, “God, you could do almost anything when you put your mind into gear, but you just don’t put any effort!” 

“Come on, we’re going!” Before Ruggie could even drag Leona away, the assumed upperclassmen leered at Grim and I. 

“Best to be on guard herbivores. I _won’t_ forget what you’ve _humbly_ done.” Sweat rolled down the back of my neck as the two Savanaclaw students, known as Ruggie and Leona, walked away. Heading off to who knows where. 

The tension on my shoulders didn’t relax until Grim spoke up. Reminding me that we’re still in one piece. 

“W-What’s with that scary caretaker?! He almost tried to rip a tooth from ya!” 

“...I don’t think he’s a caretaker, Grim.” A caretaker of a garden would never threaten to yank a tooth from someone. “But…”

His ferocity. 

Almost resembled the beast that appeared in my first dream here. 

_‘And I doubt he’s a cat.’_ I recalled the tail he had. A cat’s tail isn’t that long. The only one that I can think of with a tail like that...is the beast symbolized on the coat of arms for royalty. 

Those that bear the power of courage, strength, and the role of a leader.

The ruler of a kingdom. 

The king. 

A lion. 

_‘...but.’_

_‘Was a lion meant to be that scary?’_

My hands were still shaking from his threat.

In my world, lions were depicted as a symbol for a King that was known to have the true characteristics meant for a rightful ruler. 

Meaning...they’re supposed to instill hope to the people they protect. 

Yet.

_‘He’s scary.’_

Truly scary. 

“L-Let’s find Ace and Deuce.” I don’t feel comfortable staying here. I don’t think I’ll be able to comfortably find a mana area in time with that person’s threat lingering. “They might’ve found some tools by now.” 

As I walked ahead, Grim frowned while staring at my back. He could see that I was walking awkwardly after that incident. 

The magical beast muttered. 

“She’s really scared.” 

He recalled the time when they went to get lunch at the cafeteria yesterday. 

The expression of fear on Layla’s face when the other students looked at her resurfaced on Grim’s mind. 

“...I better keep a close eye.”

* * *

**_Third POV_ **

* * *

“So Leona.” 

“What?” 

Ruggie turned around, facing Leona, with his hands behind his head. “What did the prefect of Ramshackle dorms do to ya?” 

It wasn’t as if Ruggie was blind. He could see the infamous magical beast, that engulfed the Mirror Chamber with flames, on her shoulder. “You looked ready to punch her.”

“Hah, punch her? Of course from your view it would be like that.” However the beastman did it to elicit some sort of reaction. “I was just reminding her of where she stands.” 

In a place where you’re the only girl, it’s clear on what’s going to happen if you don’t have your guard up. The more you sit around ignoring such, you’ll end up getting caught in a trap. 

“Oh, so Leona was trying to help the prefect?”

“Idiot.” Leona scoffed, “Did that look like help to you?”

“I simply.” A small grin appeared on Leona’s face as the memory of Layla’s eyes dimming into fear showed up, “shoved her back into reality.” 

“Shishishi.” Ruggie’s tail swished as he snickered at Leona’s words, “How cruel, Leona. She could’ve been living quite comfortably with those cake eating Heartslabyul students if you didn’t move her.” 

“Hah maybe so.” But that’s only when she’s around Heartslabyul students. The prefect has yet to face the rest of the students that inhabit Night Raven College. 

And Leona ripped off the blindfold of safety away from Layla. 

_‘The next time we meet.’_

_‘I’m not just going to let you off with a mere threat.’_

**_However...that is a story for next time._ **

**_Until then, the story full of madder red roses progresses at a steady pace._ **

**_Look._ **

**_Up ahead._ **

**_There’s something there._ **

**_Burning in the distance._ **

* * *

“Figaro.” The said man turned from his chair to find a stern gaze focused on him. 

“Hm, what’s up, Oz?” Figaro didn’t seem bothered at all by Oz’s sudden appearance. He gave the man a closed eye smile. 

Oz furrowed his eyebrows at the man, “I heard from the twins.” 

“Ah.” 

“Elise’s daughter arrived the previous day, didn’t she?”

“She’s not here today if that’s what you’re asking, Oz.” 

“No.”

“Then what? Are you trying to look at the child that resembles your former lover?”

“Are you insulting Elise?” Oz glared at Figaro for stating such a lie. Elise had only one lover and that was Yulan Solis. Figaro was simply...

“True, calling her a former lover is an insult I’d say everyday.”

Being a jerk. 

“She’ll curse you in the afterlife.” 

“Hahaha. Indeed she would.”

Oz closed his eyes, a sense of frustration was going through his mind as he repeated. “Figaro.”

The said man slowly opened his eyes. A pair of grey eyes peered at Oz. 

Wondering what kind of thoughts were going through his mind. 

“...If you’re talking about Elise’s daughter, Layla.” 

**_Exactly...what kind of relationship..._ **

“She has already-” 

**_Did you have with the witch that..._ **

“Followed her prophecy.” 

**_Tried to stop you during your world conquest?_ **

.

.

.

“I.”

“I am a central country witch.”

“I don’t...plan on letting a North Wizard destroy my home!” 

The dagger covered with poison burned in its owner’s hand. 

Oz’s red eyes stared down at the owner of the poisoned covered blade. 

A woman bearing green eyes that radiated anger and fear at the same time glared back at him. 

Her blonde hair wildly blowing in disarray as she pointed the weapon at Oz. 

Yes.

Exactly…

Who would call that relationship a form of love?

She was…

Trying to put a brave face in front of impending danger. 

Yes. 

And one day.

That same expression will grace her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, I really loved that Savanaclaw Dorm CM :"D I kept pointing at Ruggie to my friends. Can't wait for Octavinelle and Scarabia's Dorm CM.  
> Oh, but let's not forget that [MahoYaku](https://youtu.be/TWHL3cD_saE) also has their own [CMs](https://youtu.be/MV_y1QGx3uo).


	10. Chapter 9

**_Sweets are such a delectable treat._ **

**_One can tell how much effort a person put into it._ **

**_So much, that it’ll be hard to hide signs of distaste._ **

**_After all…_ **

**_Isn’t it rude to say you hate something so good?_ **

* * *

“And that’s what happened.” We managed to meet up with Ace and Deuce at the end of the pathway. They managed to find baskets and tools to get the chestnuts.

However Grim couldn’t sit still on explaining what happened earlier.

“Pretty sure a dude like that isn’t a caretaker for a garden.” Ace tried to picture Leona’s image, but couldn’t get a good gist of Grim’s dramatic interpretation. 

“And he was wearing a yellow vest, prefect?” 

I nodded back to Deuce while picking off a chestnut from the tree. “Yeah.” 

“So he’s a Savanaclaw Dormer…” Savanaclaw students seemed really strong appearance-wise. 

_‘But.’_ That particular student, named Leona, scared me down to the core. It reminded me of that uncomfortable feeling in the cafeteria the other day. _‘I can’t let my guard down when I’m alone.’_

Grim was there, but it wasn’t enough to stop Leona from trying to yank a tooth from me. I really need to stick close to Ace and Deuce while walking around Night Raven College. Once I regain my mana, I’ll be able to use my broom to fly around campus. 

_‘I think it’s allowed since I saw someone flying on a magic carpet the other day.’_ As I picked off another chestnut from the tree, Deuce seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Chestnut stuck in the grip of the tongs. 

“Maybe Night Raven College has a lot more delinquents than I thought.” 

“Hm?” Delinquents? “Did you say something Deuce?” 

“Ah, uh nothing.” Deuce brushed off my question, pretending he didn’t mention a thing. However, I’m getting a sense that Deuce is distracted about something other than getting Ace to apologize to the dorm leader of Heartslabyul.

 _‘I shouldn’t push for it now.’_ Not when Grim and Ace can hear. It might be a personal problem. 

“Alright!” Ace straightened his back and glanced at the three baskets full of chestnuts, “I think we already picked enough, so let’s haul them to Senior Trey.” 

Grim floated high up in the sky with his tail swishing in delight. “Haha! I can already taste that tart!” 

In the meantime, Ace and Deuce continued to ask me about what kind of dessert was made using the moonlight fruit. 

“Compote.” I can already imagine the dessert topped with mint leaves already. “You mix it together with Wizard’s Sugar in a pot to form a fruit dessert filled with sweet syrup.” 

“Wizard’s sugar?” Before I could answer their question, Grim butted into the conversation. 

“Oh I know what that is!” Grim proudly placed a paw against his chest, while floating beside us. “It’s the sweet made by magicians of Layla’s world!” 

“Sweet?” 

Grim’s nose was already high in the air as he continued to tell the duo walking on my left. “Indeed! I, the Great Grim, got to personally try Wizard’s Sugar.”

“Their detail is like tiny pink stars that fit in your hand, but they give off a calm and refreshing sweet taste when you savor it!”

“Heh.” Ace glanced at me to ask, “So why is it called Wizard’s Sugar?” 

“Ah that’s because it’s made from the magic of Wizards and Witches. Meaning its sugar made out of magic.” 

“Ohhh, so it’s like sugar cubes?” 

I shook my head at Deuce. “Wizard’s Sugar is a basic spell taught to every Wizard and Witch when they start practicing magic. Despite it being a basic spell, it’s actually very hard to form a shape, give it color, and let’s not forget taste.” 

I remember the first time I made Wizard’s Sugar. My mother said before I start learning about other types of magic, I had to learn how to make sugar. 

It kept exploding into powder or sweet water each time I attempted to shape it into a star. 

I was worried that I would never catch up to Rutile when it comes to magic. Compared to Mitile and I, Rutile was flexible with his magic and had ease in creating Wizard’s Sugar in the blink of an eye. 

But with a smart rival and friend like that, I strived to earnestly practice my magic. Then one day, I was able to create the pink colored stars that I now call my Wizard’s Sugar. 

_‘I remember running to Rutile and going: I did it! I did it!’_ Just like Grim did the other day when Headmaster Crowley announced of him being accepted into Night Raven College. 

“Wizard’s Sugar is mainly used for recovering strength and relaxing the mind. So a lot of people often buy it from Wizards and Witches.” Wizard’s Sugar varies from each Wizard and Witch, so not all of them taste the same. Though I’m surprised Grim clearly recalled the flavor of my Wizard’s Sugar. As expected of the local glutton magical beast. 

“However, I’m going to be the first one to learn from Layla!” Grim proclaimed to the duo, “After all, a genius magician such as me got to be the first one to taste it in this world.” 

_‘Ahahaha. There goes his ego.’_ But the minute Grim mentioned that, I wondered about the silver-haired student from the cafeteria. _‘Grim may be the first one, but.’_

I don’t _think_ Grim was the only one to try it. 

“Then prefect, you should teach us anyway since Grim said he’s gonna be the first one to learn it.” Ace sent a wide smirk to the floating magical beast, “It doesn’t mean we can’t make a better one than the firsty, riiiight Deuce?” 

“HEY!” Grim was already glaring back as the red-head started throwing taunts at the magical beast. If Ace didn’t have the collar, he probably would’ve started throwing wind magic at Grim by now. 

“Haaaah.” Deuce exhaled a long sigh while watching the two, “These two are surely going to be making fights the rest of the school year.” 

“And that’s what we’re here for, Deuce.” I can already get a sense that invisible hands were pointing at us. Calling us the existing neutral party to stop the fights Ace and Grim could make. 

As the whole exchange passed, without a single fight between Grim and Ace, we finally made it to the kitchen. 

There standing by one of the counters was none other than Trey Clover, only this time he wasn’t wearing his blazer. His sleeves were rolled up and already wearing a plain red apron. As if prepared to start baking in the kitchen. 

“Welcome back.” He greeted us with a smile, “I see that all of you picked quite a bunch.” 

“You betcha!” Grim floated, showing off a proud expression to the upperclassmen, “We can make a gigantic tart with these!” 

“Hmm.” Trey looked over the baskets full of chestnuts and placed a hand on his chin, “We’re going to end up doing more work, but…”

He glanced back at us and sent us a thumbs up, “Do your best.” 

“It feels like we’re going to be here for a long time.” Deuce frowned at the sight of the enormous amount of chestnuts before us. Silently, I could tell that he regretted helping Ace pick chestnuts. 

Or maybe regretting that he came along in the first place. 

“Preparing beforehand is needed when it comes to making dessert.” 

“Senior Trey is right.” I agreed with the upperclassmen and told the three wearing wary expressions, “Preparation is the key to making a delicious dessert.” 

“The same goes for preparing a spell. Just think of this like preparing for a big spell, the outcome may be different but it will surely be rewarding the moment our efforts are put into place.” 

“If the prefect says so.” 

“Well considering it’s Layla.” Looks like Grim and Deuce seem less reluctant now. I turned over to face Ace, who rubbed the back of his neck and sighed out of exasperation. 

“Yeah, yeah! Let’s just get on with it!” 

The three of us put on aprons, while Grim floated by the baskets full of chestnuts. 

“It’s going to take a bit of work to peel off a chestnut’s shell, so we’re going to use magic to cleanly peel them off.” 

“Ace and Prefect can’t use magic, so they need to peel them off normally.” Deuce zeroed his gaze on Ace specifically, “Don’t mess it up.” 

“Hah! I’ll show you, Deuce! I’m much faster than your magic!” The next thing I knew Ace was blowing a raspberry at Deuce while yanking on gloves to help peel the chestnut burr. 

“C’mon prefect, we’re gonna show them!” 

“T...This isn’t a competition Ace.” I sweated at the boy while cracking the first chestnut burr open with gloves. But as we continued cracking the chestnuts, time seemed to slow down. 

I don’t know how Deuce and Trey were doing, but Ace seemed pretty fast at cracking chestnut burrs. 

“Wow.” 

“What?” Ace mumbled back, still focused on opening the chestnut burrs. 

“You’re pretty dexterous aren’t you, Ace?” I mean, he’s peeling chestnut burrs faster than me already. 

“Pft, of course I am.” Ace answered back, I can hear the gloat in his tone. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to pull out swift wind magic or shuffle a simple deck of cards.” 

“You play card games?” I didn’t expect that from Ace. He seemed to be the type that disliked tedious work. The type to use wind magic and shift all the work to others. 

Card games were pretty tedious when it came to rules and anticipating your opponent’s cards. 

“My older brother was the one that taught me.”

“Oh. Your brother taught you.” I thought Ace was an only child, but I guess not. “Then he must have taught you wind magic as well?”

“As if he would, my brother already moved out of the house after graduating from Night Raven College. I learned it on my own.” 

“I see.” To think the selfish Ace was actually raised together with an older sibling. It’s rather unexpected. 

“What about you, prefect?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you have any siblings?” 

I shook my head at Ace, tossing the chestnuts into the bowl, “I don’t. But I have childhood friends that are kind of like siblings to me.” 

“Childhood friend, huh?” Before Ace could say more, Grim was floating by and eating one of the recently peeled chestnuts we had. 

“Nyaha! You guys!” Grim munched a bit on the chestnut, “You guys should just watch me and learn!” 

The next thing I knew, both Ace and I got up at the same time. I snatched the chestnut from Grim’s paws and Ace pushed the floating Grim back to the ground. 

“STOP SNACKING!” We both yelled at the magical beast, who returned with a big frown. Going on and on about us being stingy. 

“Though I’m surprised as well, Ace.” It seems Trey came to check up on us, “Prefect was right, you’re very dexterous.” 

“Hmph!” Ace pointed his nose to the ceiling, proud to hear a compliment from Trey. “I’m a different caliber from Mr. Serious and the slacking cat.”

“I peeled them properly too!” Deuce pointed at the bowl he was standing beside, “Look!” 

“Even I did the same thing!” Grim gestured his paws over to the bowl beside Deuce’s, except...it looks a tad smaller. 

My eyes narrowed at the flying magical beast, “Mhm.” 

“Hey, what’s with that look, Layla?” 

I’m judging you, Grim. 

“Haha!” Trey laughed while watching our exchange, “We still have a lot to peel, but you’re all so energetic.” 

Hm, speaking of big brothers...Trey sounds a lot like a big brother figure. Almost similar to Rutile. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has siblings. 

As I thought about siblings, I wondered about Rutile and Mitile. 

_‘I hope nothing bad happens to them.’_ I prayed in my mind while quietly cracking the next few chestnut burrs.

* * *

**_In Another World_ **

* * *

“Figaro.” 

Figaro glanced up to find a tall glasses eyed man, who held an aloof expression. 

“Lennox, what’s up?”

“Rutile and Mitile went ahead to get breakfast.” 

“Ah, so you went to come get me.” Figaro slowly got up from his chair, “Then we better not make them wait, otherwise Mitile is going to scold me again.” 

“...Figaro.”

“Hm?” The doctor blinked at the shepherd, who made the same expression as before. However if you look closely, the shepherd was furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Is there something wrong with the letter?” Of course, Lennox would point that out. He wasn’t that ignorant. 

In Doctor Figaro’s right hand was a crinkled letter, it’s uncertain whether the letter was recently sent or not. But…

“Oh, I must have forgotten it was still in my hand. Silly me.” Figaro sent it away, with the flick of his wrist.

“Then Figaro.” As Lennox exited the room together with Figaro. But upon shutting the door close, the wind escaping from the window seemed to flip the pages of the open book left behind on Figaro’s desk. 

Like magic, it revealed the crinkled letter. 

The words were hard to read due to Figaro wrinkling the paper, however one of the legible lines read…

 **_I wish I could talk to you, Rutile, Mitile, and Mr. Lennox again._ ** ****

* * *

**_Night Raven College’s Kitchen_ **

* * *

“And finished!” Deuce placed the final chestnut into the bowl and we all high-fived each other for removing all of the burrs off the chestnuts. 

The next thing we knew, Trey was congratulating us for completing the lengthy job. “Thanks for your hard work. We even managed to finish the rest of it with two non-magic users.” 

Grim rubbed a paw across his nose, “Hehe! Everything is practically a breeze as long as I’m here.” 

“And now time for the chestnut base. The chestnut base uses butter and sugar.” Trey began whisking the butter and sugar together with a portion of the chestnuts that’s been turned into paste. The smell of chestnuts practically permeated the air. Making it hard not to drool. 

Well...Grim is already doing so while mixing the flour. I hope his drool doesn’t get into the flour. 

“Once the butter, sugar, and chestnut paste are mixed. We’re going to add oyster sauce as a secret ingredient.” The minute Trey mentioned oyster sauce being the secret ingredient, Ace and Deuce shouted in sync. Both wearing a complex expression on their face. 

“OYSTER SAUCE?!” 

Eh? Huh? What’s oyster sauce? Sauce extracted from an oyster, perhaps? We mostly have fish from the lake, so there’s barely any oysters. 

Maybe those that live in the West Country have it, but I’ve never used a sauce like that. 

“Indeed.” Trey placed a hand against the right side of his glasses and clarified, “The savory flavor of chestnuts gives the base cream a rich taste. And to make it better, I use a walrus-seal oyster sauce.” 

“There’s no famous pastry chef who doesn’t use this for their tarts, you know.” 

Hm. 

There’s something odd about Trey’s smile though. It...reminds me of Cater’s. A smile that doesn’t meet his eyes. 

Meaning.

“Really? That’s a pretty salty sauce, isn’t it?” Deuce frowned, trying to imagine how oyster sauce would work with tarts. 

Whereas Ace continued, thinking of another dish. “Then again they put chocolate in curry too, it kind of makes sense…”

“Uh Senior Trey?” 

“Hm?” 

“Y...you’re lying about the oyster sauce being a secret ingredient, right?” The moment I said that, Deuce and Ace went wide-eyed at my statement. 

“HUH?!” 

“Oh.” There was that look of interest in his eyes again. Like before. Trey smirked back at me. “Surprised you figured it out that quickly, Prefect.” 

“What the hell?! You were joking with a straight face?!” Ace fumed, “You were even so serious!” 

“Haha! Well it’s a moral lesson I’ve always given to others.” Trey gestured over to me, “But your Prefect was able to understand it right off the bat. Never believe in everything you’re told and learn to doubt a bit.” 

“Hahaha…” I laughed it off, pretending it was a mere guess but a part of me knew what Trey intended. Despite being a moral lesson. 

_‘Lying with a straight face is hard to discern when you’re not used to it.’_

But...lies.

It’s one of the notable things Wizards and Witches detest the most. 

I faintly recall Mentor Lily’s words. 

**_The power of words is strong when it comes to magic. We use words called a spell in order to command the mysterious power within us. Therefore wizards and witches must speak with honesty born from the depths of their heart._ **

**_You will hear nothing but sincerity from Wizards and Witches. No matter which country they came from, they are able to use magic to the fullest by being nothing but truthful._ **

**_That is why you’re able to perform magic._ **

**_It is magic born from the heart._ **

**_That is why...if you lie._ **

**_You’re betraying your own heart._ **

“This guy looks nice, but he’s definitely the type that can tell a lie without having any problems.” Grim muttered, while I nodded in agreement. 

_‘I’m going to definitely have a hard time talking to Senior Trey aren’t I?’_

“Next is the whipped cream...ah!” Trey suddenly made a troubled look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Ace looked up, he was in the middle of separating the ingredients for the tart shell. 

Trey placed a hand on his head, “I got carried away with the amount of chestnuts you guys picked. I ended up making too much chestnut base that we’re short on whipped cream.” 

“I can go buy some.” Deuce placed the bowl of sugar down and started removing his apron. “Do they sell it in the school store?” 

“You can pretty much find anything in that shop, so it should be there.” Trey then remembered something and told Deuce. “Can I ask you to buy some other stuff while you’re there?” 

Deuce nodded and quickly got out a notepad to write down what Trey listed out. “Two packs of milk, two cartons of eggs, aluminum cups, and five canned fruits...” 

But once Deuce finished the list, he held a troubled expression. “I don’t think I’ll be able to carry all of these alone.” 

He glanced up and spotted me, who was in the middle of stopping Grim from drooling into the flour bowl. “Prefect, can you come with me?”

“Sure.” I’ve been meaning to visit the school store. It might be a good chance to familiarize the remaining areas of the campus at least. 

“I’m going, too!” Grim slammed the bowl of flour down in front of Ace, who coughed out loud. “Hey! You stupid cat! Quit playing around with the flour!” 

“Bleeeeeh!”

I was already pinching the bridge of my nose while watching the exchange between Ace and Grim. Meanwhile Deuce was patting against my left shoulder. 

“Don’t mind, prefect.” 

Deuce, you’re my only saving grace when it comes to these two.


	11. Chapter 10

**_One two three._ **

**_They travel._ **

**_One two three._ **

**_They follow._ **

**_One two three._ **

**_They found...an unexpected side._ **

* * *

“Excuse us.” The moment we open the door to the school store, our eyes were met with a rather unexpected sight. 

It’s indeed a store. 

But…

Everything within it seems like a store owned by a wizard or witch that has a hobby of collecting magical artifacts and tomes. Plus there’s even a crystal skull on one of the shelves. Those are considerably powerful magic weapons. 

_‘I think I’ve seen a few wizards and witches use one as their magic weapon. Rutile’s mother, Chiletta had one but apparently she gave it to someone. I haven’t seen it in their house after all.’_

The bones of animals are often used in rituals, however crystal skulls, despite resembling a human skull aren’t one. It’s made from powerful crystals fueled with mana, making them the perfect magic medium for regional spells that involve animal bones or fur. They’re pretty powerful when in the hands of a strong wizard or witch. 

_‘But I don’t think I need one.’_ I already have my precious watering can. I don’t plan to give it up.

“This store has quite a taxidermy.” Deuce admitted while scanning the area from the entrance. It seems he’s wary of walking further in, possibly due to chances of encountering a trap in the store. 

“C-Can we really find whipping cream here?” Grim looked skeptical at a particular set of animal bones. If I was in Grim’s place, I probably would’ve felt the same thing.

Nervous. 

I mean who wouldn’t?

Those bones, that Grim was staring at, are definitely the bones of a magical beast. 

“Hey, little lost lambs!” The next thing we knew, a man decorated with skeletal markings appeared behind Deuce and I. Scaring the heck out of us. 

He gave a grand bow before us, showing of the flair of his outfit, “Welcome to Mr. S’s Mystery Shop.” Flicking his gaze to the both of us, the man straightened his stance and asked. “What is it that you wish for today?” 

“A charm to prevent cheating? An ancient king’s mirror? Or maybe some cursed tarot cards?” 

“Eep!” Grim practically clung to my shoulder, making me feel more weight. “Y-You startled me!” 

“Grim, you’re going to pull me down. Release your grip. Otherwise you’ll end up becoming my cushion for the floor.” As I tried to regain my footing, Deuce went ahead and handed the implied store owner the list of ingredients. 

“Um...We would like to buy the things listed on this note.” 

“And some tuna cans!” Grim added, but was quickly reprimanded by Deuce and I. 

“We don’t need tuna cans!” Grim, you already have a stack of tuna cans back at the dorms. Do NOT ask for more. 

“Hmm~! Whipping cream and eggs...Oh my! What a sweet line up~!” The store owner winked at the both of us, “OK! I shall bring them out for you little lambs!” 

He quickly headed to the back of the shop, assumingly gathering the items that we needed.

“H...He actually has them?” This store seems to have a lot more things than what I can tell from the entrance. 

“It seems so. I guess we shouldn’t judge the store by its appearance.” Deuce, I think you’re right. 

No wonder Trey said that we can pretty much find anything in here. 

“Thank you for the wait.” Soon the store owner reappeared, holding four bags in both his hands. He handed two to Deuce and the remaining to me. Oh one of them is pretty heavy. Better hoist it up. 

“They’re rather heavy, so are you guys sure you can carry them all?” With a business-like smile, the store owner announced. “If you act now, I can throw in a special bag to carry all of those things for thirty precent off its original price~!” 

“Uwah! That sounds pretty interesting~!” Oh shoot. Grim is getting lured in by a business sales pitch! 

One of the vital things to avoid while shopping at the market...avoid getting lured with added offers! A lot of morning market owners like to do that to gain more money out of the customers.

“W-We’ll have to decline that!” Deuce quickly handed the amount of madol needed to pay off the items, while I held Grim by his ribbon. 

“Let’s go, Grim!”

“Bleeeh! I wanna stick around more!” 

“OK! OK! Then I, Sam, will be waiting for your next return, lost little lambs!” The store owner, now named Sam, waved his gloved right hand in return. “Bye~!”

Upon closing the door, the three of us began making our way back to main street. 

“That shop was pretty amazing...in a way.” 

“It is.” 

I’ve never seen a shop with so many magical artifacts and tomes before. 

Most Wizards and Witches aren’t that open to revealing their shops in public due to humans’ animosity back in my world. 

It’s rare to see a shop focused on magic. 

“Boo, you two are so stingy.” Grim booed at the both of us, only to receive a sharp glare from Deuce.

“Who are you calling stingy?!” 

“Deuce is stingy! Deuce is stingy! So is Layla!” Deuce shook his head disapprovingly at the floating magical beast that tried to taunt us. Sadly his taunts didn’t have much effect on us compared to Ace. 

“Sorry for making you deal with Grim, Deuce.” I apologized to Deuce, in Grim’s stead. Since it’s clear that the magical beast has no intention of being sorry. 

“No it’s alright, kind of expected that he was going to act this way.” Though it seems that Deuce is starting to get used to Grim’s antics. The boy beside me cleared his throat and held out a hand towards me, “The bag of canned fruits seems heavy isn’t it? I’ll hold it instead.” 

“Thank you, Deuce.” I handed the bag filled with canned fruits over to him. “Are you used to holding heavy items while shopping?” 

“Yeah, my mother always dragged me around with her during timed sales.” Timed sales. Sounds like they’re offers that are given during a certain amount of time. What an interesting concept. I should take note of this for business related reasons. 

“She has a tendency to buy a lot, so I end up helping her with the bags.” Deuce added on, “I’m also the only man in the family, so I end up getting dragged around whenever it comes to hard labor-” 

Deuce stopped, realizing that he’s been mostly talking about himself. “Sorry, I keep talking about myself.” 

“But even so,” I straightened myself, holding the packs of milk and whipping cream close. “You’re amazing, Deuce.” 

“Being able to help out your mother just shows how much you care about her.” It’s probably the same reason as to why he stuck around. Even though Deuce disliked the idea of helping Ace, he probably felt sympathetic towards him. 

I mean, who would bother to help make a whole apology tart for one person? 

“No...that’s not true.” Deuce disagreed, showing a clear frown on his face. “I...my mother was-” 

But before Deuce could even finish his sentence, he suddenly knocked into someone in the process. “Ouch!” 

The next thing we knew, the bag filled with a carton of eggs suddenly got crushed against whoever Deuce hit on accident. 

“Ah, the eggs!” Grim yelled at an instant, the smell of eggs flowed out of the bag Deuce was holding on his left arm. 

“Damn it!” Deuce cursed out loud and quickly opened the bag, only to find the carton clearly drenched in egg yolk. “All the eggs in the carton broke...the bag’s now covered in the smell of eggs!” 

“That hurt!” Wait...that voice. 

I glanced up immediately and paled at an instant. 

_‘It’s-’_

“The hell are ya look...wha-?!” The student in front of us was none other than the person Grim and I dealt with in the cafeteria. 

_‘The carbonara guy!’_

“You’re the stupid cat that ruined my carbonara’s soft-boiled egg during lunch!” He instantly pointed at the floating Grim, who tensed at the sight of the person that collided with Deuce. “And you’re the prissy goody two shoes that tried to tattle to the headmaster.” 

….wow Ace, it looks like you’re not the only one calling me goody two shoes. Though what’s with that term? Prissy? Who's calling who prissy? 

“Damn, you guys again.” Now it was carbonara guy’s friend's turn to speak up, he placed a hand against the back of his neck and made a long sigh. “Why can’t ya give us a break...we’ve already had enough to deal with and now you’re stalking us?” 

“Stalking, we didn’t even know you were heading this way in the first place.” I argued back, “Besides, why are you making this a big deal? You only lost one egg and could ask for another, while we lost a total of six without anything to replace it.” 

“Hey, hey. The little girl sure has a smart mouth.” Ugh, they’re not even trying to listen to me. 

“Seniors, are you even bothering to listen?” I crossed my arms, “At least-” 

“Making a huge scene out of this and completely ruining our cartons of eggs.” Deuce interjected my words, before I even got a chance to finish. “You’re the ones that bumped into me, this time you have to pay back for the ruined eggs.” 

“Also.” He added another, “Please apologize to the chickens.” 

“Why even bother making such a ruckus over eggs?” 

Now it was Deuce’s turn to glare at the carbonara guy’s friend. “Hah?” 

“It didn’t even hit the ground, so you can still eat it.” The carbonara guy snickered while waving his hand, making it seem like the crushed eggs weren’t his fault. “Quit making a fuss over such little things.” 

“Besides.” Carbonara guy’s friend added without a care in the world, “You guys should be grateful for the fact that they broke inside the plastic bag!” 

The students laughed, not even caring about the fact that they wasted the eggs we bought with money. Not only that, they just made Deuce’s and my words seem like a big deal!

 _‘Ugh, as much as this frustrates me.’_ I can still report it to Headmaster Crowley and- 

I didn’t have much time to think. 

Soon Deuce lowered his head, mumbling only a few words that I could barely hear. “...messing with me?”

“Huh?” The carbonara guy didn’t mishear Deuce’s words, compared to me. It was as if he heard something that sounded off from Deuce, who was acting civil...until. 

“I told you to stop laughing, damn it!” Deuce’s mood went a total one eighty compared to his previous demeanor. It was as if something within him snapped at the sight of carbonara guy’s and his friend’s words. 

_‘This reaction.’_ It’s the same reaction he made when Ace tried to abandon us on getting the magic stone from the monster the other day. Then...that wasn’t a sudden reaction. This...this sudden change in personality...is a true one. This is Deuce’s true personality. 

“You don’t have a choice except apologizing for something that is your fault!” Deuce pointed at the plastic bag filled with crushed eggs, “THESE EGGS!” 

He started off, clearly emphasizing the eggs. “WERE SUPPOSED TO BE USE IN A DELICIOUS TART IN THE PLACE OF TURNING INTO BABY CHICKS, BASTARD!” 

But my eyes went wide eyed at what he just said.

 _‘Huh?!’_ D-Did he just say that the eggs were meant to turn into a delicious tart instead of becoming baby chicks? 

“W-What the hell is wrong with him?!” Heck the Carbonara guy’s friend was just as confused as I was. 

“Layla!” Grim quickly clung to my shoulder, unable to tell whether Deuce was safe or not. “T-There’s something wrong with Deuce.”

“No, Grim.” I muttered back to the magical beast who looked at me with shock. All I could do is sweat nervously at the sight of Deuce’s other personality. “I think this is Deuce’s real self.” 

“Eh??!” 

“Whatever you do, Grim.” I warned the magical beast on my shoulder, “Don’t get involved.” 

“Y...Yeah. Will do.”

If Grim and I get involved, Deuce might accidentally do something he’ll regret. His anger is flying over the place and he could potentially hit us in the process. We need to talk to Deuce when he cools down. 

_‘But I don’t think he’s going to let them off with only shouting if I know where this is escalating.’_

“If you don’t plan on paying me back for those six eggs…” Deuce lowered the two plastic bags to the ground and raised his hands. Slamming a fist into his open left palm, insinuating that Deuce is ready to fight those two upperclassmen. “I’m going to beat the hell out of you six times!” 

The two upperclassmen flustered at the sight of Deuce’s offensive pose. “H-Huh?!” 

“Grit your teeth, you damn bastards!” I winced at hearing Deuce’s words. 

Deuce threw a punch without hesitation, as if he’s used to fighting in such a way. However Deuce didn’t stop at one punch, it continued without falter. To the point where it looked like a rain of punches. The opposing upperclassmen didn’t get a chance to pick up their magical pens to even try using magic. 

If one went down for the count, Deuce didn’t hesitate to hit the follower that tried to do an underhanded method of sending magic. The two upperclassmen tried to defend themselves, but Deuce was relentless. 

Also…

I think that was already more than six hits.

“Hieee!” Grim yelped at the sight of Deuce’s attacks towards the upperclassmen. Indeed, it’s something no one would want to get caught in. 

But it’s going too far. 

_‘As much as these guys deserved it, Deuce needs to calm down!’_ I quickly lowered the bags and started running over to Deuce.

“Hey, Layla! What are you doing?!” Grim was knocked off from my shoulder, not even getting a chance to latch on. “Y-You’re going to get hit!”

“I’ll be fine!” I shouted back and tried to find an opening as fast as I could. 

_‘Agh, he’s swinging too fast!’_ Am I going to be able to stop him from swinging fast enough? If it was Lennox, would he be able to restrain Deuce?

Maybe. 

But I don’t have the strength to lift a whole cow. Nonetheless restrain a boy stronger than me. 

_‘...I just need to trust myself this time!’_

The moment Deuce raised his right arm to swing a strong punch at the carbonara guy again, I took the chance to jump and latch onto it. 

Clinging on, like my life depended on it. I shouted at the boy currently going on a rampage at the upperclassmen.

“DEUCE STOP!” 

“HAH?!”

“IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET IT!” I think he was trying to shake me off his arm, but I tightened my grip. I tried to flick my gaze over to the two upperclassmen that were trying to get up from the ground. 

“Get going now!” 

The two gulped nervously and took my words to heart. They began scrambling off the ground and sprinted into a mad run. 

“T-That guy is a total madman!” I could hear the carbonara guy rambling in the distance, “What a liar, that was more than six hits!” 

“I-I’m so sorry to all the chickens!” The carbonara guy’s friend wailed while trailing after. 

Deuce yelled at the two upperclassmen running away, “APOLOGIZE TO THE EGGS ONE HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO STUFF YOUR FACES NEXT TIME, DUMBASSES!” 

“CALM DOWN!” I put more strength into my grip on Deuce’s right arm. But it was hard to get a firm grasp.

Why? 

It’s because I’m scared of getting hit by Deuce.

But what scared me more...is seeing Deuce making an expression of regret on what could happen next. 

“DEUCE! LISTEN TO ME!” The minute I yelled those words, Deuce snapped out of his intense rage. His breathing started to calm down, until he flinched and noticed that the grip on his arm. 

“P...prefect?” There’s something different in the tone of Deuce’s voice. I glanced up at Deuce.

Except the face that greeted me isn’t one of relief. 

It’s a look of regret. An expression that shouted the realization of what he did to the upperclassmen a few seconds ago.

Upon seeing Deuce’s reaction, I quietly release his arm. Once Deuce noticed that I stopped holding his arm. His gloved hands, that were open, soon balled up into fists. 

“Damn it.” There’s scorn in his eyes, but I don’t think it was for the upperclassmen. 

No. 

Deuce is mad at himself. 

“W-What happened to you, Deuce?!” Grim floats his way back over to us, dragging the bags I left behind. He plops them down to the ground, while making his way over to Deuce. Seeing that he’s not currently angry. 

“...I. I did it again.” 

“Eh?” 

“I.” Deuce lowers his head even more. In shame of his actions as he struggled to continue. “I...promised myself that I'll become a model student this time!” 

I quietly made my way around to face Deuce. Although he didn’t hit Grim and I, Deuce held an expression that seemed like he did hit us. 

_‘There’s probably a reason why he’s saying that.’_

“Deuce.” I calmly called out to the boy before me, “Is there a reason you made such a promise?” 

Deuce hesitated at first, but once his eyes met mine...it slowly melted away. I held his gaze. Refusing to ignore it. 

It’s clear that Deuce wants someone to listen and I’m going to. 

Together with Grim. 

The said magical beast made his way onto my shoulder again, waiting for a proper explanation from Deuce. 

The boy bearing the spade tattoo took deep breaths, relaxing the tone of his voice despite the signs that he was still on edge. However, it was more than enough for Grim and I. 

“I wanted to be different from the person I was back in middle school.” Deuce started off, “I always skipped classes and got into fights every day.” 

The image of a younger Deuce appeared in my mind. Covered in bruises, cuts, and possibly bleeding on a limb or two. Due to his reckless actions in choosing to pick a fight rather than going to school like a normal student. 

“I didn’t show respect to any teachers and ended up hanging around bad upperclassmen.” Deuce grasped a few strands of his blue hair and pointed out, “Even my hairstyle was wild back then.” 

Okay that part I can’t imagine. 

I can’t imagine a wild haired Deuce, so I’m just going to assume it's some kind of messy style. 

“I fought with anyone I could fight with.” Deuce lowered his hand and clenched it into a fist. “I used magic even on guys who couldn’t use magic.”

“I was practically a delinquent back then.” 

Grim crossed his arms, scanning Deuce’s current appearance. “It doesn’t look too obvious now.” 

“I’m having a hard time imagining it.” I admitted, agreeing to Grim’s comment. 

Deuce sent us a weak smile, appreciating that we didn’t ask further on how he looked before. 

He continued his words. 

“Then one night, while hiding myself from view….I saw my mother crying.”

The moment Deuce mentioned about his mother, I could see his eyes soften. “Crying while talking to my grandmother.” 

“Asking: Did I do something wrong in raising him? Was I a bad parent due to how he ended up?” 

I see. 

Deuce, you’re…

“But that’s not it at all. She is not the one at fault!” 

Taking the entirety of the blame. 

“Everything’s my fault!” 

Rather than letting your mother suffer, you chose to shoulder everything in her place. 

“That’s why...when Night Raven College’s famous black carriage arrived to pick me up.” A look of determination shined in Deuce’s eyes, “I made up my mind to never disgrace my mother’s smile and decided to become a model student she can be proud of.” 

But the shine dimmed immediately as Deuce gritted his teeth in anguish. Recalling the actions of what he just did to the upperclassmen. “And yet...I do this!” 

“Damn it.” Deuce cursed at the actions that betrayed his decision from before.

_‘So this is the reason why you refused to get expelled the other day.’_

You didn’t want to bring shame to your mother. 

You want to keep her smiling and be proud of having a son that changed for the better. 

Despite making such a promise, Deuce dutifully honored it. Performing the mask of an honor student. 

However…I can’t help but think-

_‘Did he really need to endure all of that?’_

Was it necessary to keep all that stress to himself? 

Restraining all that anger until it gets to the point of bursting? 

It...sounded really unhealthy. 

The thought of keeping so much in order to protect what you care the most. 

I wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Before I got a chance to voice my thoughts, Grim practically blurted the words I intended to say.

“But Deuce.” Grim called out, catching Deuce’s attention. “Is enduring all of that necessary in order to become a model student?” 

“Huh?”

“If it were me.” Grim pointed a paw at himself, “I would’ve punched those jerks ten more times, however you already took care of it before I had the chance.” 

Deuce stared at Grim, wearing a stupefied expression or rather he was trying to comprehend what the magical beast said. So I stepped in this time. 

“What Grim was trying to say.” Deuce shifted his gaze over to me. “It’s better to avoid bottling your feelings within. It doesn’t have to be directed at fighting. You can channel that stress in training.” 

“Whether it's running around the track during physical education or chomping on delicious food from the cafeteria.” I smiled at him, “Model students have a right to be angry and relieve the stress they’ve been enduring.” 

“...Relieve stress.” Upon repeating my words, a smile slowly made its way onto Deuce’s face. “I see. So model students have a right to be angry from time to time.” 

“Thank you for telling me, Prefect.” 

_‘I’m glad.’_ Learning a bit about Deuce made it feel like we got closer as friends. 

“Then...I guess those baby chicks will feel at ease now, right?” 

Uh. 

Wait a minute. 

“Um, Deuce?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if this applies to your world, but.” I placed a hand on my neck, feeling a great sense that I’m about to drop a magic bomb at Deuce. “You do know that we use unfertilized eggs for cooking, right? That means those eggs would never hatch into baby chicks in the first place.” 

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**DUN!!!!**

“WHAT?! YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!”

I think I slapped Deuce too hard with reality that he’s suffering a harsh brunt of it. 

“...Sorry.” 

“N-No...it’s not your fault.” 

“Layla, did ya really hafta kill that guy’s imagination?”

“I said I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t think sorry is enough to heal Deuce’s feelings.” 

“I’m...SORRY DEUCE!” I think I apologized the entirety of the way to the Mystery Shop and back to the kitchen. 

“I inherited my mother’s blunt tongue, so I apologize for having such a bad habit.” I told Deuce the instant we entered back into the main building. 

“Haha.” Oof, Deuce is already making a weak laugh. “It’s alright, prefect.” 

“Now it makes sense. My mother never bothered to tell me the truth about eggs.” 

Ack! Deuce snap out of it! I’m not going to let you sink further down in realization land! 

“I-It’s alright! Besides, mothers have a tendency to coddle their children!” I explained to Deuce. “Even my mother-”

But the minute I said mother, my words fell at an instant. 

And…

“Ah...yeah. Mothers love to coddle their children.” 

I changed the subject.

No.

I clearly...

Repeated the words I said before. 

Because the more I mentioned the word: mother.

I can’t help but remember. 

Remember. 

Remember. 

**_Lay...la._ **

**_My...lovely...daugh...ter._ **

“Pre-” Deuce didn’t even get a chance to call out to me, because Grim was faster than him. 

“Layla! Deuce! Move faster! I wanna get the chestnut tarts done now!”

“H-Hold it right there Grim!” I quickly walked after the magical beast floating over to the kitchen entrance. However…

“Prefect.” If I saw the look on Deuce’s face, it probably would’ve been an expression of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was literally going to everyone on whether this sounded right or wrong for this chapter that I didn't realize how long it ended up LOL.
> 
> >edit: SO GUESS WHO WOKE UP TO [SUMMER MAHOYAKU EVENT](https://twitter.com/mahoyaku_info/status/1294936945680736258?s=20)!  
> ALMOST ALL SOUTH COUNTRY WIZARDS GOING ON VACATION!!!
> 
> >A short bit  
> Figaro: It's vacation time, Layla.  
> Layla: ...fine. I'll let you and Rutile have your drinks.  
> Figaro: yatta!  
> Layla: ONLY!!! If Mr. Lennox is there.  
> Figaro: ehhh?  
> Layla: **walks away while holding the sheep wearing a floatie ******


	12. Chapter 11

**_Dreams._ **

**_Are dreams a wonderful thing?_ **

**_Or a bad thing?_ **

**_It depends._ **

**_Depends on what the person wishes for._ **

* * *

“And to sprinkle some powdered sugar on top and then…” Once Trey backed away, he revealed a huge chestnut tart and a few others decorated with sugar that almost resembles snow. 

I couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. 

_‘They look so pretty!’_ I wish I could show Rutile and Mitile this. They would get hungry just by looking at it. 

“We’re done!” Grim and Ace cheered, while Deuce lagged behind in his cheering. 

“Hooray…” 

Upon hearing Deuce’s lackluster response, Ace gaze trailed over to me, “Did something happen to this guy when you went shopping?” 

“Just leave Deuce be.” I think I slapped him too hard with reality that he's still sinking in it. 

“For the last sixteen years….what in the world did I believe in the last sixteen years?” Deuce muttered to himself while putting away some of the utensils and bowls we used. 

Meanwhile Ace stretched his arms out, “Who knew making desserts would take this long?” He lowered his arms and let out a sigh of exhaustion. “I’m so tired.” 

In the midst of our clean up, a certain orange haired upperclassmen appeared by the entrance of the kitchen. “Nice work you guys~!” 

“Did you finish the tarts?” As Cater entered the kitchen, he spotted the huge chestnut tart that we made together. “Ah! The decorations look so cute~!”

“Totally magigrammable! Lemme take a quick pic~!” The next thing I knew a flash of light emitted from the implied box, called a cellphone, in Cater’s hands. I still don’t understand how cell phones work. 

_‘Ace said it's an item powered by electricity. By nature it's created from an incredible source of power like lightning.’_ But how does electricity work? Do we need a wizard capable of summoning lightning to work it?

That’s only possible with a powerful wizard. I’ve never heard of any wizard more powerful than the supposed demon lord, Oz. 

_‘In the first place...has Oz ever summoned lightning before?’_

~~Somewhere in another world, Oz began getting a sense that someone was talking behind his back.~~

“Ah! Why the hell did you come here?!” Ace sneered at the upperclassmen that arrived. He sounded pretty mad at Cater. 

_‘Considering what happened earlier, I doubt Ace is going to be respectful to Cater as of now.’_

Cater pouted at Ace, “Aw I’m hurt, Acey!” 

“I just came to check on my cute little underclassmen that’s been doing their best.” He said that with such a sweet tone, it’s hard to tell whether he’s joking or not. 

Better yet, I think he came to make fun of us.

“Pft.” Because he’s already laughing at our flour and sugar covered faces. “You guys look totally dead tired!” 

I think Ace wanted to argue back at the senior laughing at us, but didn’t have the will to resist the exhaustion of making a big chestnut tart. 

“Well, doing things you’re not used to can be exhausting.” Trey spoke up while wiping his hands with a paper towel. “In this case, a delicious sweet treat is the solution for relieving a tired body.” 

He gestured his hand over to one of the chestnut tarts we made as a test batch, “Have some of the freshly made chestnut tart you guys.” 

Upon hearing Trey say that, all of us cheered in sync. 

“Yay!” 

Including Cater. 

“Geh, in the end you just came here to try our chestnut tart, Senior Cater?” Ace frowned at the upperclassmen that’s in the middle of getting a slice of the tart we worked so hard on. 

“Now, now~” Cater waved a hand, ignoring Ace’s displease. “Let’s all just enjoy this lovely dessert, okay?” 

The minute everyone got a slice of the test tart, we all took a bite of the treat at the same time. 

The sweet taste of smooth whipped cream, the fluffy base tart, and the delicate flavor of chestnuts filled my mouth. 

My eyes twinkled at the slice sitting on my plate. 

“It’s so delicious!” We all exclaimed in blissful harmony. Despite it being a taste test version of the big chestnut tart, it still came out wonderfully. 

_‘I really wish Rutile and Mitile could try this.’_ I thought to myself while continuing to take another bite. _‘I think this would go well with tea too.’_

“Oh damn, that’s a good tart!” Is that a good compliment, Ace? 

“It tastes even better than the ones sold at stores!” Oh! If Deuce is the one saying so, then that means Trey is really good at making desserts! 

“The chestnuts are so smooth, the cream is so fluffy, and it’s not too overpowering in sweetness!” Grim almost meowed like a cat while complimenting the chestnut tart. “My mouth feels like it’s in a field of chestnuts~” 

“I...Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Trey questioned Grim’s oddly detailed description of the chestnut tart. Wondering whether to take it or not. 

However I couldn’t help but ask, “Senior Trey?”

“What is it?” 

“You said that you have all the tools and got the recipe from a book at the library, but the taste of this tart...it’s practically on par to a pastry chef’s skill.” I remember the desserts Doctor Figaro would often bring back from the Central Country. It was before he was chosen as a Sage’s Wizard. There’s a lot of famous bakeries and shops that sell cakes just as delicious as this one. 

“Does that mean you learned it from someone that’s a pastry chef?” 

Trey shook his head, “Rather than learn it, I was raised in an environment filled with nothing but sweets.” 

“My family owns a pastry shop.” 

OH!!! So that’s why Trey was able to steadily direct us through the steps in making the chestnut tart! 

I guess I didn’t take his pastry chef joke earlier seriously. Trey not only said that to teach us moral lessons, but to explain he’s from a family that owns a pastry shop. 

“No wonder the tarts taste so good!” Ace interjected in my conversation with Trey, “You already know the deets in making a pro’s version!” 

“Hahaha such impressive compliments from each underclassmen.” Trey admitted while cutting a piece of his slice. 

“Oh right.” Cater glanced over to Trey, “You should do _that_ for them.” 

“That?” Trey held a look of confusion for a brief moment, until he recalled what Cater was referring to. “Oh _that_.”

“What do you mean by _that_ ?” Ace questioned the both of them, wondering why the word _that_ is being overused multiple times. 

“You’ll see.” Trey replied to Ace’s question while grasping his magical pen. I tilted my head, staring at Trey with curiosity. There was a cluster of mana surrounding him, but…

_‘It doesn’t seem dangerous compared to Cater’s.’_

“So tell me, what’s your favorite food?” Trey gazed at all of us, patiently waiting for our answer. 

Ace started off without much thought, “Mine’s cherry pie and hamburger.” 

Then Grim, “Canned tuna, cheesy omelet, grilled meat, and pudding~” 

However it seems that Grim was adding too much to his list of favorites, so Deuce cut his way into the conversation to stop. “If I had to choose, it’d be omurice.” 

Trey’s eyes landed on me, still in the middle of thinking about my favorite food. _‘I don’t think I can pick any with ingredients like Moonlight Fruit or Matori Mushrooms.’_

I’m probably going to go with the one Doctor Figaro and Mentor Lily brought as a treat for acing their tests. 

“Er...I think it would be...strawberry tart.” The moment I said that as my favorite food, Trey’s eyes widened a bit. 

A look of nostalgia showed in his eyes, making me wonder if I said something wrong. 

“Did I say something wrong, Senior Trey?”

He shook his head in response, “No. Just remembered something from a long time ago.” 

I see?

I think I accidentally touched on a subject I shouldn’t probe on. 

“And mine is grilled lamb meat covered with diablo sauce!” Cater finished, cutting whatever thoughts I was thinking in a snap. 

Seeing that we all listed our favorite foods, Trey threw his magical pen in the air and caught it. “Alright then!” 

“ **_Doodle Suit!_ **” The next thing I knew, a light flashed from the magical pen and landed on all our chestnut tart slices. Leaving us to raise our brows at the tarts in wonderment. 

“What’s this?” Deuce blinked at the chestnut tart, questioning what Trey just did. 

“Have another bite of the chestnut tart, if you’d please.” Trey gestured his hand over to the tarts we held. However, we were all uncertain of the spell Trey just did to our tarts. 

But it looks like Cater is eating his tart without a problem. 

I guess it’s fine to try? 

The four of us looked at each other for a few and mentally prepared ourselves to dig into the tart Trey magicked on. 

The first one to react is-

“Hm?!” Ace mumbled in shock, “This...this is a chestnut tart, but it tastes like a cherry pie!” 

“No it’s canned tuna!” Grim gobbled up some more of his chestnut tart, “Now it's a cheesy omelet! Grilled Chicken and then….PUDDING!” 

“Uwah, it tastes like strawberry tarts!” I mumbled in surprise at the chestnut tart, swearing that we didn’t put any fruit during the making process. 

“It’s interesting, right?!” Cater pointed at the chestnut tarts and swung an arm around Ace’s shoulder, “This would totally fly well if you do this at a tea party with girls~!” 

“Ahahahaha…” Ace faked a laugh while Cater continued discussing about getting girls. I decided to ignore this and let Ace take the fall. 

Sorry. I don’t want to get involved in any conversation regarding romantic relationships as of now. _‘Let Senior Cater drag you in whatever abyss he’s talking about.’_

“Amazing! Is changing a food’s flavor your unique magic, Senior Trey?” Deuce asked the upperclassmen, who only smiled back at him. Possibly fond of Deuce’s excitement. 

“It’s more accurate to say it’s an ability that overwrites things with what you imagine, such as changing color and smell. It doesn’t fully apply to taste.” 

“So it’s like a spell that focuses on altering a specific part of something.” It sounded pretty complicated, but I kind of understood what Trey was attempting to explain. “I don’t fully understand it, however I think your unique magic has a lot more than what it seems, Senior Trey.” 

“Hm?” 

The cluster of mana surrounding Trey was roughly the same amount as Cater’s, but unlike the other upperclassmen...it seemed more controlled. Controlled as in restrained from showing it’s full potential. 

As if Senior Trey doesn’t want to use his unique magic to it’s true form. 

I wonder why?

Should I point it out?

“It’s like you’re selling yourself short.” I frowned at my word choice, “Uh...I can’t really put it into exact words, but it’s just a feeling I get.” 

“Well on one hand you’re not wrong.” 

Not wrong? 

The expression on Trey’s face seemed distant now. It was as if he purposely put a mask in front of me. “My unique magic, Doodle Suit, is not a permanent effect. So think of it like a pencil sketch on the edge of a paper.” 

Huh?

It might be just me...but.

It feels like Trey purposely dodged my point out. 

_‘Why?’_

I don’t think his magic is mediocre. 

It’s a magic Trey created for himself. 

Showing that he worked hard to let it grow this far.

Yet...

“Hwah, if Trey uses his Doodle Suit magic, then my dream of having an all-you-can-eat canned tuna wouldn’t be a dream much longer!” 

“Grim and his stomach speak on so many levels, huh?” I muttered to Deuce, who seemed to nod in agreement with me. 

“Keeping a close eye on Grim during meal times will be tough, prefect. Make sure he doesn’t leave your sight.” 

“I will.” 

“Better yet.” Ace interjected in my conversation with Deuce, “shouldn’t you leash him at this rate? He might end up doing something stupid again.”

“Then that’ll defeat the purpose of teaching him how to act within human society.” Treating Grim like an animal will do nothing, but strain his trust towards us. The fact that he’s learning his mistakes shows that Grim is improving. 

_‘I just hope he doesn’t do something foolish later on.’_ I thought while finishing the chestnut tart on my plate. 

“Though, I think Layla is right.” Grim spoke up, placing his empty plate beside the kitchen sink. “Trey’s unique magic is much more amazing compared to Riddle’s bullying magic.” 

Upon hearing Grim’s comment about Riddle, Trey shook his head. Still not accepting the fact that his unique magic is great on its own. “No.”

“My magic is practically a toy in comparison to the Dorm Leader’s magic.” 

A toy? 

Is it because of the fact that he refers to it as doodle? 

“Our levels are on differing scales.” 

Differing scales. 

The words resounded in my mind like a ripple, but I refused to let it fade into the depths of water. Grasping tightly onto the belief...that Trey’s magic was much stronger than Riddle’s. 

Brushing the topic about his magic aside, Trey reminded us. “It’s already getting late, so let’s give the tart to the Dorm Leader tomorrow, alright?” 

“Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party, so don’t be late.”

Unbirthday Party. 

I still don’t know about the traditions that occur in Night Raven College, it’d be a good chance to watch. As I was thinking that, Ace walked over to me. Wearing a wide smile on his face. 

_‘I sense trouble afoot.’_

“Prefect, can I sleep over again?” 

Oh boy. I didn’t think I’d end up hitting the mark right away.

“It looks like my mean upperclassmen won’t let me back in yet~” What’s with that puppy dog eyes? 

Ace, are you trying to one up Doctor Figaro when it comes to puppy dog eyes? If so, it’s not going to work. The last time Doctor Figaro did that, he tried to drink a whole swig of an alcohol bottle behind my back. 

_‘Had to get Mr. Lennox and Rutile to threa-I mean scold him.’_

“Oh dear, what such wording~” Cater sighed, upon hearing Ace’s words. Confident that the red-head was referring to him. 

Deuce frowned at Ace, “Hey Ace, quit relying on the prefect so much.” 

“Deuce is right!” Grim held out a paw towards Ace, “Pay up ten tuna cans if ya wanna stay with us!”

“Ehhh?!” Ace scowled at the magical beast floating beside Deuce, “Are you telling me to sleep outside then?” 

“Hmmm.” As I watched Ace bicker with Grim and Deuce on where he’s going to sleep, I placed a hand against my chin. 

_‘Ace needs to be prepared for the Unbirthday Party.’_ Having him sleep outside will only lead him to getting a cold. Turning him down would be considered rude, but then Grim will end up getting mad if Ace stays over for free. 

_‘For free.’_

Ah!

I got it!

“Then.” I clapped my hands together, catching everyone’s attention. “If you plan to stay with Grim and I for free, you need to help us clean the kitchen.”

“Ehhhh?! You’re going to make me clean?”

“Do you want to pay with ten tuna cans?” This is the only other option I can give if you refuse to pay with cleaning. 

“..tsk. You just had to give me only two options.” Ace ruffled the back of his hair and lazily replied, “Fine. Fine.” 

**_[Layla has gained: Free labor.]_ **

“Then in that case.” Trey spoke up, in the middle of washing the plates, “we should have Deuce stay over at Prefect’s dorm too. That way he can help keep an eye on Ace.” 

“W-Wait, Senior Clover. Is that even allowed?” Deuce sent a quick look of distraught towards the green-haired senior. The only response he got from Trey was him pushing his glasses up and a calm answer. “As vice dorm leader, I give you permission to do so.”

**_[Layla has gained: Ace’s Watcher.]_ **

“Whaaaaaat?! Trey, aren’t you being too soft on the freshies?!” Cater looked at Trey in disbelief of his permission. However, an idea seemed to pop into his head the moment his mischievous eyes landed on me. 

“Hey, Prefect~! Can I stay with you guys, too?” 

“Uh…”

The next thing I knew, Trey tugged Cater by the sleeve of his uniform jacket. “You’re not included.” 

“Tch. Killing my mood, Trey!” 

No.

Thank you, Trey.

I’ll be immensely troubled if Cater ends up coming over to stay at Ramshackle Dorms. 

Ace and Deuce are more than enough.

* * *

“Geh...gotta clean up before the day of the Unbirthday Party.” Ace complained beside me. Deuce went back to Heartslabyul Dorm to get some spare clothes before meeting us up at Ramshackle Dorm. “Just after we made the chestnut tarts. Prefect, you’re so cruel.” 

“It’s not cruel when it comes to helping others.” I told Ace, “Besides, you already got help from us and Deuce when it came to making the chestnut tart. It’s only fair if you return the favor.” 

“There it is, Prefect’s goody two shoes act strikes again.” Ace fakes an applause, while I shake my head at his ridicule. 

“You should’ve made him pay with tuna cans, Layla.” 

“The school store is already closed for today, Grim.” Grim grumbles, wearing an obvious frown on his face. 

“In any case, we’re going to take advantage of cleaning the kitchen!” I pointed at the Ramshackle dorms ahead of us, eyes twinkling in hope. 

_‘I’m going to clean all of the areas soon!’_ Starting with the kitchen! 

“Her special sparkle determination kicked in.” Ace muttered to Grim, who was frowning at the sight of my sudden determination. 

“Better yet, why is she pointing at Ramshackle Dorms like it’s her target?” Grim wondered, only to drop the subject at an instant. He was dragged away together with me.

Why?

I was already marching up the steps without much thought. Prepared to get another part of the first floor cleaned.

“Hey?! Why the hell do you have so much energy after making chestnut tarts and classes?!” Ace carefully sped walk, trying to make sure the tarts don’t end up getting destroyed. 

“Today’s goal!” I announced while opening the doors to Ramshackle Dorm, “Cleaning the kitchen!” 

“You’re excited for cleaning the kitchen?!” Ace and Grim shouted in sync, while watching me run up the stairs to put away the stuff I took to class. 

“Oya oya. I didn’t expect the little girl who was terrified of ghosts to plow right through us.” One of the ghosts that was living in Ramshackle dorms appeared, fixing his hat and cape. 

“She sure got Emil in the ringer though.” The big ghost chuckled out loud, while the smallest ghost had swirls in his eyes. 

“Spinning...everything spinning.” 

“Uwah, she ran through the ghosts without even thinking.” Grim covered his mouth, in shock. 

“You guys had ghosts living in the dorms?” Ace questioned the magical beast, who was the only available to answer. Grim gave Ace a nod, while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah. Apparently they’ve been haunting these dorms for a long time and been trying to scare the bejeezus outta us in the morning before.” Grim explained, recalling the previous scare event. “Surprised they didn’t bother to freak you out when you decided to crash in.” 

“Ah that’s because the missy treated him nicely.” Emil, the smallest ghost among the trio, managed to say after getting a hold of his balance. “Riiight, Jake and Will?”

The following duo agreed in sync, “Yeeeeees.” 

“I thought the missy only had a soft spot for Grimmy. But it looks like she seems to be smiling warmly at you.” 

“H...Haaaaaaaaaaaaah?!” 

_‘Smile? Warm? That doesn’t sound like prefect at all?!’_ All Ace could think of was smiling at the thought of learning new information, cakes, and nagging at every whine he’d make. But him? You’re probably pulling his leg. _‘Since when did prefect smi-’_

It wasn’t until the answer hit him square in the face. Ace completely forgot about the time prefect threw a blanket over him. Sure, he thought the prefect seemed nice in that brief moment. 

However that doesn’t give Ace enough information to actually consider prefect as a nice per-

_‘Wait.’_

Ace paused in the midst of his thoughts.

_‘The ghosts were watching the moment prefect threw a blanket on me.’_

.

.

.

The ghosts didn’t deny that they were planning to scare Ace in the lounge. 

“So you three were planning to scare me!” Ace pointed at the ghost trio, only to watch all three of them turn invisible. Snickering around the foyer as they poofed off to who knows where. 

“Looks like you’re not entirely off the hook, Ace.” Grim pointed out to the red-head letting out a sigh. 

“Let’s just get some rest before prefect storms down the stairs.” Ace got a feeling that I wasn’t going to let him take a seat. 

And he was right. 

I was holding an iron bucket and a clean mop in my hands the instant I entered the lounge. Dressed in the PE uniform I used earlier. 

“It’s time!” My eyes gleamed, only to receive two frustrated yells from Ace and Grim. 

“AW COME ON!” 

“I-It’s only been ten minutes, Layla!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [Matori Mushrooms](https://mahoyaku.fandom.com/wiki/Items#Cooking_Items) is actually a pun made by coly, the company that made MahoYaku, it's an ingredient that references to one of their earlier games called Stand my Heroes. Lol however the mushrooms is used in one of Layla's favorite dishes in the game, stir-fried mushrooms.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Be careful._ **

**_Words have a lot more power than you think._ **

**_They can lift a person and bring hope._ **

**_Or._ **

**_They can drop a person and send them to despair._ **

* * *

The instant I came down, I was met with an upset Ace and groaning Grim. It looks like they were in the middle of resting. 

“C’mon prefect, can’t you just let us rest?!” 

“Oh no, we’re not having that at all.” I shoved Ace into the dusty kitchen while dragging Grim by the ribbon. 

“First things first!” I told the duo, while tossing them a washcloth and an extra mop. “We’re getting this kitchen cleaned immediately.” 

“I don’t understand why you want this dump of a kitchen clea-” Ace hacks out a cough. He accidentally breathed in the dust circulating in the kitchen. “GACK!”

“Now you see my reason!” I pointed out the thick layer of dust to Ace, “This is a place meant to provide food and drinks to the dormers plus guests! But compared to the rest of the areas in Ramshackle Dorms, this is the one in worst condition.” 

“I refuse to have a dusty kitchen.” I placed my hands on my hips and announced to the duo. “We’re going to clean this from top to bottom!”

“Bleh...why do I have to clean too, Layla?” Grim floated around, avoiding the numerous amount of cobwebs in the ceiling. “I’m already tired and I’d rather just go to sleep!” 

Hm. 

Looks like I need to use my next trick to convince Grim. 

“I’ll make Wizard’s sugar if you help, Grim.” 

Upon hearing my words, Grim went from lazily floating in the ceiling to nyooming straight over to me. Eyes screaming with hunger in it. 

“For real?”

“For real.”

“No lies?”

“What can I benefit from a lie?” 

“Yosh! Let’s get going Ace! For the Sugarrrrrrrrrrr!” Grim flew back to the ceiling and began scrubbing the areas we can’t reach. Meanwhile Ace, clearly finished from hacking out the dust that got into his throat, frowned at the sight of Grim’s eagerness. 

“You sure have that beast easily wrapped on your finger.”

“It’s called mutual trust, Ace.” I began dunking my mop into the bucket of water, “Besides, I have no reason to lie to Grim. Plus I’m extending the reward to you as well, Ace.”

“Huh?” Ace stared at me in disbelief and pointed a finger back at himself, “Why me?” 

“Why?” I tilted my head, placing a hand against my chin. “Well isn’t it obvious?”

“You’re my friend, Ace.” 

Giving the red-head a small smile, I continued my words. “Even though you acted like a jerk to Grim and I.”

“Hey?!” 

I pouted at Ace. 

“Let me finish.” 

Seeing that I’m serious, Ace zipped his mouth shut. Choosing to listen to what I have to say. 

“As I was saying, yes you were a jerk back then and still are.” I can low key see Ace’s right eye twitching at my statement. “However, you and Deuce are the only ones that stuck with us. If you two weren’t there, Grim and I would’ve been troubled by the other students of our year.” 

If Grim and I weren’t in the same class as them, we probably would’ve gotten rotten treatment from other students. I probably wouldn’t be feeling at ease as I am now. Plus…

They are the first two students to understand my situation with Grim. I haven’t given them a proper explanation about my world like Grim and Headmaster Crowley. 

But overall. 

“...I’m really glad the first people Grim and I met were you and Deuce.” I earnestly told Ace my honest feelings. “So thank you, Ace.” 

“...gh.”

“Hm?” 

Suddenly Ace’s face reddened, leaving me to panic at the sight of his face. 

“H-Huh?!” 

Then Ace immediately crouched to the floor, his face low and hidden by his hair. “Ace?! Are you sick? Did something get into your throat?!” 

Unfortunately, I was unaware of Ace’s current expression. 

Despite having a completely red face, Ace isn’t sick or choking on some dust. 

Rather...he’s choking at the seriousness of my words.

Of course, I didn't know that.

“Damn it.” 

_‘I can’t take you seriously, prefect.’_

_‘You’re too damn nice.’_

_‘That I can’t believe you actually called me your friend.’_

“Ace?” 

_‘You’re really too nice.’_

“Hahhh...then let’s get this over with already!” Ace shouted while getting right back up, trying to fight off the reddened embarrassment on his face. 

“Are you sure, Ace? You’re not-” The next thing I knew, Ace pointed the stick end of his mop at my face. 

“Quit messing around, Prefect.” 

It was hard to tell, but.

“We’re cleaning the hell outta this kitchen!” 

The tips of his ears were still red. 

I wanted to point it out, however I just simply kept it to myself.

_‘It seems that Ace isn’t used to being called a friend.’_

Then...I’ll respectfully ignore this. 

“Of course!” 

The three of us spent the next few hours cleaning the kitchen of Ramshackle Dorms. It took a while due to cleaning the area first before proceeding to clean the kitchen utensils, plates, and bowls. There’s enough to use for serving dishes at a party. 

We even found a plain white teapot and cups in one of the cabinets. 

“Huh?” But it looks like one of the cups has been chipped beforehand. The rim of the cup was missing a piece. It must have been broken for a long time. “How sad.” 

I pressed my thumb close to the broken part of the rim. Avoiding to press an obviously sharp portion. 

“It might be better to throw that cup away, Layla.” Grim floated by, after returning clean dishes back into organized cabinets. “There’s no point in keeping a cup that’ll give someone a bleeding lip.” 

“Although it pains me to agree with the beast, he’s right. That cup has practically finished it’s role, prefect.” 

“But…” I feel like that’s too sad. I know we can’t use it for drinking, but why can’t we use it for something else? 

“Oh!” I know. “I can make a mini garden out of this cup and it’s plate.” 

“A mini garden?” Ace and Grim both raised a brow at me, wondering why I decided to do something like that. 

“Yes. I used to do this when I was using old ceramics back home.” I repurposed the ceramics into becoming a makeshift mini garden. For travelers that don’t stay in one place. A mini garden to take with them on their journey. 

“For now, I’ll place this on one of the tables at the lounge.” Once I get seeds of my own, I’ll start growing a small plant in this cup. Oh! Maybe I can get some paint from the school shop too!

“Why is she dancing around with the broken cup?” 

“Hey, Ace. You should snap her back into reality.” 

“Why me?!”

“I’m busy putting away the things we just clean!” 

“Liar, you’re planning to ditch us and eat the damn tuna cans!” 

I should really head back in there and give them an ear tug. 

In the meantime, we managed to get the rest of the kitchen clean. Not only that, I finally learned what a fridge is. 

It’s similar to a few magic tools, except it’s not running on mana stones. It’s running on electricity. I still don’t understand how it works, but the fridge works. 

Ace and I placed the chestnut tarts into the fridge to keep it fresh. While a certain magical beast stocked one space of the fridge with tuna cans.

 _‘Maybe I should buy ingredients from the school shop.’_ However I only have a limited amount of money received by the Headmaster. _‘For now the ingredient gathering can wait.’_

I need to reward Ace and Grim. 

“Then as promised.” I held my hand out and began muttering the words of my spell. The next thing I knew, familiar pink stars danced above the palm of my hand in front of Ace and Grim. 

“Yay! Wizard’s sugar!” The magical beast cheered while raising his arms in the air. Meanwhile Ace stared at the stars with a curious pair of eyes. “Hoo, so that’s Wizard’s sugar.” 

The dancing stars floated over to Ace and Grim respectively. Grim was already chowing down on the portion I gave him, leaving me to turn my gaze at Ace.

“Go ahead and try some Ace.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ace tossed a piece into his mouth, “Hmm, it’s pretty good sweets. Even though it’s not on the level of Senior Trey’s sweets, it’s still delicious.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Ace.” 

“Your Wizard’s sugar is kind of similar to konpeito.” 

I blinked at the new word “Konpeito?” 

“Yeah, they’re also colored sugar candy that’s sold in a glass jar. I think they’re also sold at the school store.” Oh, I didn’t know there was a sweet similar to Wizard’s sugar.“However, your Wizard’s sugar is oddly convenient.”

“How so?”

“I mean, you can summon it at will just like your watering can, right?” 

“Summoning isn’t the right term, but in a way. Yes.” 

Summoning is more like Deuce’s cauldron spell. A form of calling an inanimate object to you. 

Wizard’s sugar is more like mana conversion. Converting magic energy into a physical form. 

“You can say that Wizard’s sugar is a way of practicing mana control.” The reason why most young wizards and witches start with Wizard’s sugar. It’s a form grasping one’s control with mana. 

For example imagine you’re holding a vase and you’re trying to fill it up with water. However you can only fill it to a certain point. That’s how wizard’s sugar is. 

There’s a limit. 

It should be small and appealing.

Easy to eat. 

And of course tasty! 

“Man, mana control. That’d be a great form of practicing magic….if only the Dorm Leader didn’t collar me.” Even though the sweet replenished Ace’s strength and probably his magic reserves...it’s pointless due to the magic seal. 

“We’re going to get him to remove it, Ace. Starting with the apology tart.” 

“Ugh, please don’t remind me!” Ace grimaced at the fact that he has to be the one apologizing. “It’s already bad enough that we have to go and make him a big tart.” 

“Ahaha…” I should probably end this conversation. 

Ace doesn’t seem to be in the mood to discuss the apology. 

Thankfully a knock came at the entrance, leading me to excuse myself from the now clean kitchen. Ace and Grim sped walk over to the lounge to eat the Wizard’s sugar I made. 

_‘Now that I think about it.’_ Deuce seems to be late. Did something happen while he was at Heartslabyul Dorm? 

“Hello?” I opened the door to find Deuce, holding a bag in his right arm. However my attention focused on the look of his face. 

A serious expression. 

I didn’t hesitate to ask. 

“Did something happen at the dorms, Deuce?” 

“Prefect.” Deuce started off, but quickly shut his mouth and entered the dorm. Shutting the doors behind him immediately. 

...It must have been serious if Deuce went ahead and closed the doors. Probably to avoid people or ghosts from hearing. 

Deuce looked ahead, trying to see if Ace and Grim were behind me. Thankfully they weren’t, so the blue-haired boy proceeded with what he needed to say to me. 

“When I went back to the dorms to gather a few things, I noticed that there were more students wearing the dorm leader’s magic sealing collar.” He muttered, leaving me to place a hand over my mouth. 

“Unbelievable.” Riddle Roseheart didn’t seem like the type to carelessly abuse his magic though. If anything, the way he reprimanded Ace earlier in the cafeteria sounded as if he’s aware of his responsibility as a dorm leader. 

_‘Hmmm.’_ I feel like there’s something going on with the way he treats the dormers, but I don’t have any proof to point it out. Plus this seems more like a Heartslabyul only thing. 

_‘I don’t know any students other than Ace and Deuce.’_ So it’s hard to get any proof from students from other dorms. 

It would’ve been nice to know if there were some noticing this. Plus Cater and Trey seem to be only pointing the _good_ parts about Riddle Roseheart. 

You would at least think the third years are aware of the bad sides to second years by now. 

“Deuce.”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever you do, don’t say any of this to Ace.” 

I’m pretty sure Ace will be going off and calling Riddle Roseheart an insane dorm leader. However we don’t have a complete impression of the upperclassmen known as Riddle Roseheart. 

All we know are three things: 

**One:** _A student in his second year of Night Raven College._

**Two:** _The sole dorm leader of Heartslabyul Dorms._

 **Three:** _He has a unique magic that can seal a person’s magic for a fixed amount of time._

...Wait. 

Deuce said Riddle sealed more students’ magic and Cater said that his unique magic should be used for a fixed amount of time. 

Ace is still wearing the magic sealing collar to this point. 

...How much magic did Riddle Roseheart use in the past few days? 

I think I was onto something, but the sound of a door slamming open echoed from behind me. Leaving Deuce and I to jump in surprise of the sudden sound. The moment we turned around to see who did that, there at the open lounge door was a smirking Grim. 

He floated around the ceiling of the foyer, holding a lot more Wizard’s sugar than before. 

“HEY! GRIM GIVE THAT BACK!” 

“Nyahaha! You shouldn’t let your guard down stupid Ace!” 

“You little brat!” 

SIGH.

I’m already pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“Deuce, can you help me calm these two down?”

“With pleasure.” 

I heard knuckles cracking. 

“Not that way of calming them down.” 

“Oh.” 

After scolding Grim for stealing Ace’s Wizard’s sugar, we set up the living room into a place for gathering. There were two couches in the lounge, so Ace and Deuce should be pretty much set for sleeping arrangements. 

“Didn’t think you’d spend that entire time cleaning only the kitchen part of these dorms.” Deuce admitted, helping me carry out the tea set with a tray. The only other stuff laid out on the plates were more Wizard’s sugar, biscuits leftover from the cafeteria, and potato chips...or so Ace called them. Never had it before, but I can’t wait to try it. 

Meanwhile the teapot held black tea leaves I received from Snicket for sharing a slice of the test chestnut tart to him before leaving the kitchen with Grim and Ace earlier. 

“Well, out of all the rooms in the dorm...it’s the only one I absolutely couldn’t stand to leave dirty for too long.” Ace already choked from the dust particles circulating in there. 

It’s bad to the point that it’ll ruin your breathing. Doctor Figaro and Rutile would’ve slapped a mask on us if they ever saw this kitchen. 

“You should’ve seen it, Deuce.” Ace snickered while jabbing a thumb at me, “Prefect’s eyes went sparkling once we finished cleaning the fridge.” 

“H-Hey!” Now my cheeks felt warm as I tried to stop Ace from saying more. Holding my hands to cover his mouth. 

Except...he kept dodging my hands. 

“She went: Oh so this is the magic box you called a fridge! And then stuck her head into the freezer!” 

“I-I wasn’t expecting it to be a place to keep ingredients frozen!” Agh...Ace is making fun of me! “Quit laughing, Ace!” 

“Pft.” 

“Ah not you too, Deuce!” 

Why do these two love to make fun of me?! 

“Give it up Layla.” Grim told me the instant he landed on my right shoulder, “These two don’t plan on stopping their shenanigans unless you change the subject.” 

“Then! Let’s play a game! G. A. M. E!” I quickly suggested to the laughing duo.

Ace, pretending to wipe a tear from his face, finally decided to look at me. “Then prefect, what kind of game do you have in mind?”

“...Ah.”

I don’t have anything on me to use as games. 

...I’m a fool. 

Why did I suggest games when I don’t have any games to begin with?!

“Lemme guess, you don’t have any?” I numbly nodded at Ace, who placed a hand against the back of his neck. “Well then.”

Suddenly with the flick of his right hand, Ace revealed a box of trump cards. “Let’s go for a few rounds with a set of playing cards.” 

“Now what kind of card games do you know, prefect?” 

“Have you heard of a game called [ scopa ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scopa) or [ mao ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mao_\(card_game\))?” 

“Nope.” 

“Urgh…” Maybe the card games I know are different than the ones over here. I only know these games because of Mentor Lily. The card games she played with Doctor Figaro were from the West Country and from the East Country. 

Scopa was a game from the West Country, it’s a popular game done in the casino area. Of course, I’ve never set foot in the West Country but watching Figaro beat Mentor Lily at scopa was quite an amusing feat. It’s a pretty interesting game, it requires a special deck of forty cards. Unlike regular playing cards, that consisted of hearts or spades, scopa uses cards with pictures of swords or coins. 

Meanwhile Mao was a game from the East Country, Mentor Lily taught it to Mitile and I to play amongst friends. It’s a type of card game, using the regular fifty-two set of playing cards, that allows the winner of the game to add a new rule. For example, if I win then I can add a rule like: say thank you every time you get a card of the spade suit. So every time someone pulls a spade card, they have to say thank you before adding it to their hand. 

Hah...but it doesn’t seem like those games exist in Twisted Wonderland.

“Then, what kind of card games do you have?” 

Deuce hummed while thinking, “There’s Old maid, Speed, Black jack, and Poker.” 

“Old maid is the only one that can work for more than two players though.” Ace added while sliding out the deck of cards into the palm of his hand. The moment Ace began shuffling them, it was as if a repeat of what happened in the kitchen earlier. “We could also do poker.” 

Instead of focusing on Ace’s words, I couldn’t help but stare at the way he shuffled the deck of cards. It went from [overhand shuffling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuffling#Overhand_shuffle), displacing a chunk of cards while mixing them randomly. Then to [dovetail shuffle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuffling#Riffle), where a neat flourish of cards springed in creating a bridge. 

_‘Ace is really good at handling cards!’_ I can only do overhand shuffle because it’s the easiest type of shuffling. Dovetail is the one used professionally among card dealers. Doctor Figaro surprisingly knows how to do this type of shuffle along with Mentor Lily. It’s hard to get a grasp at forming a bridge with cards that they end up spilling out of your hands. 

“Hey, prefect are you listening?” 

“Ah...I.” I ended up stumbling on my words, because really...I wasn’t paying attention at that moment. 

“Hah, at least listen.” Soon a light hit landed my forehead, leaving me to mumble a quiet ouch in return. 

“I’m going to explain the rules for old maid, since Grim seems to be having a hard time understanding rules of the other card games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: uh these card games are not actually in MahoYaku, they do use playing cards as evidenced to the first event in MahoYaku being a casino event lol.  
> >There is a Beauty and the Beast reference.  
> >Will the cup get mentioned later? Maybe.
> 
> >I've played a lot of card games together with my friends like [speed](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_\(card_game\)), [slapjack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slapjack), and go fish. My favorite ones were uno, [black jack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackjack) , and mao though.


	14. Chapter 13

**_The past is unforgettable._ **

**_The present is unforgivable._ **

**_The future…_ **

**_Is yet to be set in stone._ **

* * *

“Annnnnnd the blasted beast dares to fall asleep on us.” Near the end of our tenth round, Grim nodded off to sleep. The magical beast is already exhausted from the repetitive game. 

“Well it’s already late Ace.” I think it’s already midnight. We must have been really focused in that game of old maid. 

“If only Grim could learn to use a proper poker face.” 

True. 

Grim kept changing expressions whenever he picked the joker card or tried to trick us into getting it. 

The game kept persisting due to Grim refusing to accept defeat.

Until he drifted into sleep. As I brushed my fingers against Grim’s head, he hummed in his sleep. Showing that he’s clearly tired from everything today. 

“Looks like I need to haul him up the stairs later.” Hopefully I don’t lose my balance while heading to the room. 

“Just leave him down here, Prefect.” Deuce called out to me, who was getting ready to drag the magical beast up. “There’s no point in dragging Grim when he’s snoring like that.” 

“Hrnnk.” 

Well maybe you’re right, Deuce. 

I sat back down to find Ace gathering the cards together again and returning all of them to the box. While Deuce seemed to be fiddling around with the box called a cellphone. It wasn’t as decorated as Cater’s, but it had a nice blue coloring. 

“What are you doing?” I peered over Deuce’s shoulder. The said boy glanced up at me for a brief moment and returned to tapping something on the box.

“Sending a message to my mother.” 

“Oh.” Now that I think about it, the box seems to be capable of sending messages to someone far away. I always wrote letters to Rutile and the others through magic, so it’s interesting to learn that a box can send messages. 

“What else can you do on a cellphone besides sending messages?” 

“You can play games, take pictures...I mean portraits, and call others.” 

“Ohhhh.”

Ace frowned at us, “She’s definitely not going to understand shit with that sad explanation.” 

“Then what else can we do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Just show her how to text.” Ace got out his cellphone and pointed it at Deuce. “It might be better to let her learn more about technology other than the fridge.” 

“Hah.” Soon Deuce moved closer to me and brought his cellphone close. “Okay, prefect. Look at the screen.” 

I glanced down at the so-called screen. It was brightly lit and showing the same letters I saw in the maps shown by Headmaster Crowley. 

“I’m going to send a message to Ace, so watch.” Deuce tapped on two places on his cellphone and a word appeared in the cylinder above it. 

“What does that say?” 

“It says hi.”

“Oh!” So that’s read as hi in their language. 

“Now I’m going to actually send this to Ace.” Deuce tapped the up arrow within the same cylinder and soon it appeared in the blank box titled with...I’m assuming Ace’s name? I can’t tell. 

**_[Deuce’s Contacts: The Contact “Ace Trappola” is listed as Slacker.]_ **

_‘I wish I could read.’_ I frowned while staring at the three grey dots that appeared underneath the message stating hi. Meanwhile Deuce thanked internally while holding his cellphone. 

_‘Thank god prefect can’t read.’_ The last thing Deuce needed, getting scolded by prefect for labeling Ace as slacker. Even though it’s true. 

“Oh wow!” Deuce trailed his gaze to me. 

My eyes went wide as another hi appeared on the screen. Except it wasn’t just a hi. There was a circle that had a smile on it. 

I quickly pointed at the circle bearing a smile, “W-What’s that called?” 

Deuce didn’t know what to say, but he found my curiosity amusing. 

“It’s called an emoticon.” 

“E...emoti..what?”

“It's a symbol that shows a person’s emotion in a message.” 

“I see.” 

This seems so convenient! If only we had one for my world, then messaging the others would be so much faster! Then there wouldn’t be any delays in Mitile’s reports about Rutile and Doctor Figaro drinking behind my back!

“Then can I try, too?”

“Sure.” 

“Then...er.” As Deuce watched me carefully tap the screen of his phone, he slowly began to realize. 

_‘Even though you’re a girl.’_ Deuce quietly thought to himself. _‘You’re easy to talk to.’_

Due to being in constant bad boy mode during his middle school years, Deuce hardly had any chances to talk to girls. Other than his mother and grandmother, Deuce was pretty much avoided by most girls. Hence, the boy never had a proper point or reason to talk to one. 

_‘But.’_ He thought back to my words. The advice, the guidance, and little banters I made. Heck he didn’t even think much of me being a girl until after I properly introduced myself outside of the Headmaster’s office. _‘I don’t tense up when I talk to you.’_

“And…” I tapped on the arrow symbol and sent another hi to Ace’s cellphone. “There.” 

“I didn’t know messaging could go so fast.” I smiled in cheer while handing Deuce his cellphone back. “Thank you for letting me try.” 

“It’s no problem, prefect.” 

“If only I had this in my world, then relaying a message to my father and friends would’ve been…” The moment those words left, I couldn’t finish my sentence. Their images appeared one by one in my mind. 

Leaving a bitter aftertaste in my mouth. 

“Prefect?” 

Deuce called out to me, trying to get my attention. But all I could do is smile weakly at the boy who said nothing wrong. 

“It’s nothing.” I brushed it off. Thinking the conversation would end there when all of a sudden…

“Speaking of family.” 

I tensed at the word.

Family. 

“You said that you had friends that were like siblings to you. But you never said anything about your parents.” 

“My parents.” Right. I never properly mentioned them to Ace and Deuce.

“I remember you said something about your father being human, but what does that have anything to do with you? I mean...you don’t look different from us.” Ace pointed out one of vital pieces of information I left to him.

I didn’t think Ace would bring that up.

“Well...Ace.” I started off, trying to think up a proper explanation. “There’s some things about my world that’s complicated.” 

I clasped my hands together and continued. “Unlike Twisted Wonderland, where other kinds of species like Mer-folk and Beastmen can easily roam with humans. My world is completely different.” 

I lowered my head. “No. There’s practically a great gap compared to Twisted Wonderland when it comes to this.” 

“In my world.” My clasped hands gripped tightly as I explained to Ace and Deuce.

**_Wizards and Witches are considered equivalent to Magical Beasts and Monsters according to a significant amount of humans._ **

**_Of course there are some that don’t see them as such, like my father. Who truly loves my mother._ **

**_However...many humans despise Wizards and Witches for being able to use magic in general._ **

**_They fear, hate, worship, and beg to avoid getting hurt by the magic we all hold._ **

“We were denied the right to be called human the instant we started using magic.”

“Wha…” 

“It’s true.” I calmly answered, not phased by their reaction. “It’s gone to the point where it’s hard to tell whether there will be a point where humans and wizards can hold hand in hand.” 

“...and I can’t seem to deny their harsh words.” The moment humans begin to manifest magic power, it’s already the sign of them becoming a wizard or witch.

**_Only one out of a thousand humans become a wizard or witch. They can be born from a family of wizards or a family of humans that never used magic in their life. Though it’s said there’s a decline of wizards and witches, it's probably due to the fact that most can live for as long as a thousand years. They stop aging when their magic is at their full potential._ **

**_A wizard by the name of Oz is a prime example of a wizard that’s lived for so long. To this day and age, he is still called a demon lord._ **

“Plus...we’re not immortal.” 

**_Even though we can live for a thousand years, we do reach a point where it is our time. Wizards and Witches, with strong enough power, are able to foretell their end._ **

“So...that time.” Deuce stopped himself, realizing what happened to me earlier. “Your mother.” 

I closed my eyes and gave the duo a small smile.

“She turned to stone when I was little.” 

**_When it is our time, Wizards and Witches turn into mana stones then fade away into dust._ **

**_Leaving nothing but the memories they left behind._ **

“So it’s just been my father and I. My friends, my mentor, and the sheep herder constantly came by to talk, teach, or simply walk side by side.” 

I think about the times we spent. 

Even though it was just father and I. 

My friends felt like family too.

Rutile the big brother.

Mitile the little brother.

Doctor Figaro the weird uncle.

Mentor Lily the cool big sister.

And Mr. Lennox, the kind uncle that brings his sheep all over the place. 

Yes the sheep are included. No one is allowed to exclude Mr. Lennox’s sheep. 

...and maybe my first crush too. Though he hardly visited after my mother passed away. 

Despite not being blood related, they were all considered family to me. 

“...I’m just a little sad that the mirror of darkness can’t seem to find my world.” As upsetting it can be, I still have no way of going back to my world. 

“I want to see my family again.” 

“I want to somehow send a letter to them again.”

“I…” 

Miss them. 

I wanted to say that outloud, but considering my situation and how heavy this conversation turned out...I realized that it should come to a stop.

“...I should wash the tea set.” I quickly got up to take the tray back to the kitchen. Before heading in, I gave Ace and Deuce a small smile while reminding them. “Don’t forget. We have the Unbirthday Party to go to.”

* * *

**_Third POV_ **

* * *

“...I fucked up.” Ace muttered the instant Layla entered the kitchen. Then ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Regretting the words he said to Layla. 

“You wonderfully messed that conversation up.” Deuce threw more salt on Ace’s wound. “You shouldn’t have asked about her family.” 

“Well...it's not _my fault_ for asking.” 

Yeah. 

Ace and Deuce didn’t know anything.

They didn’t know a single thing about the prefect other than the image she showed them. 

The determined girl who has a bit of a nagging side to her. Ranging from a cheerful expression to a serious one. 

All they knew was that prefect is a girl that just simply appeared on the day of their entrance ceremony. 

A girl who brought a storm together with a magical beast named Grim.

A prefect lost and without a way to go home.

“Shit and there I went.” Deuce mumbled to himself, “Running my mouth to her about my mother.” 

Deuce regretted internally. 

He kept mentioning about his mother in front of Layla. Not putting a single consideration about her family situation. It’s no wonder Layla repeated her words at the mention of mother while walking back from the school store. 

“To begin with,” Ace started the conversation again, “We hardly know much about prefect.” 

Yet she bothers listening to the two of their troubles. Regardless of their situation or circumstance. After all…

Prefect is that kind of person. 

A person easy to talk to. 

A person that doesn’t judge your problems. 

A person…

That holds their hand out to you. 

“Hrnn...more sugar, Layla.” The magical beast sleeping on a pillow snored out loud, shifting in his position to get more comfortable. 

Ace and Deuce stared at the magical beast. Finally understanding why Grim seemed much closer to Prefect than how they were at the entrance ceremony. 

It was obvious.

He already called prefect by her name. 

It’s because he trusts Layla. 

**_“We’re practically strangers.”_ **

The words that she said in the beginning. 

**_“It’s called mutual trust, Ace.”_ **

To now…

The duo can’t help but admit.

“...Hey, Deuce.”

“What?”

“We should just ask her one thing at a time.” 

“...Yeah.”

If there was one thing they learned from Prefect, the duo knew how to respect one’s privacy. 

“...and.” Out of the corner of Ace’s eye, he could see Layla focused on washing the dishes in the kitchen. “Let’s not ask more about her family unless she brings it up.” 

“Agreed.” 

* * *

**_Layla’s POV_ **

* * *

“...I definitely ran away from that conversation.” I muttered to myself while heading to my room. “It’s going to be really awkward when I come down stairs later.” 

I placed my hands against my temples, massaging them as I tried to ignore the headache I brought myself. 

“What’s wrong little miss?” 

“Oh Mr. Ghost.” 

“Tch tch tch.” The ghost waved a finger and reminded me, “It’s Mr. Emil to you.” 

“Ah...sorry.” I lowered my hands and found myself facing the smallest ghost among the usual trio. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well the boys and I were planning to scare Grimmy for a spell, but.” Emil floated over to me, “You don’t look so well. Compared to the three downstairs.” 

“Oh.” It’s not as if the ghosts are ignorant. I guess it’s hard to hide a sad expression from even them. “I just think I said something I shouldn’t have.” 

I could have stopped myself.

I could have avoided the conversation entirely.

But…I just ended up spilling pieces about my world to Ace and Deuce. 

_‘Why did I do that?’_ I should have said that my mother passed away. They didn’t need to know about the circumstances about Wizards and Witches. They’re people from Twisted Wonderland and I’m…

Someone not of this world. 

“Something you shouldn’t have. I see, I see.” Emil nodded while stroking his chin as if he had a beard. Do ghosts have beards? 

I know Sir Frederick has one.

“Well it’s not like you can ignore what happened. What’s done is done. There’s no point to continue having such thoughts.” 

“True.” 

Mr. Emil has a point. 

“Besides, I don’t see anything wrong in talking to others.” Mr. Emil gestured to himself, “I mean, look at me. I’m already dead and here I am talking to you and Grimmy as if it’s mere good times.” 

“It’s always been Jake, Will, and I for the last ninety years. Scaring off students foolish enough to enter Ramshackle Dorms, thinking they can triumph the halls we roam in. In fact, we’ve been at Night Raven College for as long as I can think of.” Mr. Emil focuses his gaze to me, “You and Grimmy are probably the first ones to actually live here after us.” 

“Is it...because of the creation of the seven dorms?” Mr. Emil nodded. 

“Indeed. Once Pomefiore was built, the rest followed after Ramshackle Dorms was deemed incapable of giving students a place to stay.” Pomefiore?

“Was Pomefiore the first dorm to be built among the seven dorms?”

“Aye. It’s probably the oldest next to Ramshackle Dorms.” 

_‘I didn’t know that. Then again, I hardly know anyone from Pomefiore. It’s the dorm that honors the Beautiful Queen, isn’t it?’_

I frowned recalling the story of the Beautiful Queen from Ace. _‘A queen who uses poison to gain glory as the most beautiful person in the world.’_

My mother would’ve been mad if she ever heard such a tale. She always told me that poison isn’t always the answer to everything when it came to creating potions. 

But to hear someone using such a method for their own ambitions…

It’s like hearing a story about a selfish person. 

“In any case, you don’t have to beat yourself up on what’s been done. You did your part. Now it’s up to those boys on how they see you.” 

“...But.”

“No buts missy!” 

“If I see you all mopey in the morning, I’ll scare the heck outta ya.” 

I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a threat or intended to cheer me up, however I can see where Mr. Emil is going. 

“Then.” I gave a small nod to the ghost, “Good night, Mr. Emil.”

“Night, missy.” 

Once I was out of sight, the two other ghosts that were normally with Emil appeared. 

“Hoho...surprised you had a chat with the little miss.” Jake tipped his hat up to eye Emil, “I thought you would scare her for plowing right through you.” 

“Do you have a soft spot for the little miss?” Will added, floating close to the small ghost of their group. 

“No.” Emil sighed as he floated with the other two, slowly disappearing into the ceiling, “She just reminds me of Dot.”

* * *

The moment I fell asleep, without Grim at my side, I really thought I would wake up the following day without a problem. 

Instead, I was greeted with a familiar mirror.

The same mirror that hangs above the fireplace in my room. 

“Again?” I pressed my lips together, wondering what the mirror planned on showing me this time. 

_‘The previous dream was about cards painting the roses red.’_ It unintentionally acted as a warning about Cater’s actions this morning. _‘If this is another warning, then...I should take it seriously.’_

_‘I can’t ignore it.’_

Determination welled up within me as I raised my right hand up, the tips of my fingers reached out for the mirror. Yet again, ripples appeared at the surface of the mirror. 

The ripples began to swirl from the center of the mirror and emitted a bright light. I quickly covered my eyes using my arm, preventing any chances of being blinded. 

Then the next thing I knew...the same garden-like scene appeared on the surface of the mirror. 

Only this time, a new person appeared. 

“The Queen of Hearts?” It was indeed the same person. 

The same person I saw as a statue at main street was now charging across the garden. Only this time, she wasn’t holding a heart scepter.

She held a tree in her left hand filled with only two red roses, the rest were white. 

A foreboding sensation echoed within me as I held my breath, watching the queen charge straight over to three familiar cards. 

The ace of clovers, two of clovers, and three of clovers all quivered in fear before the queen. 

Anger clearly evident in her expression compared to the smiling visage shown on her statue at main street. 

**_“How dare you three!”_ ** The queen’s anger echoed from the mirror as she raised the tree, showing the improperly painted roses to the three cards. **_“You three dare to defile my roses!”_ **

**_“Oh please! Please spare me, my Queen!”_ ** The three of clovers practically begged the queen while pointing at the two of clovers. **_“The one to be blamed is him! He’s the one that ruined your beloved roses!”_ **

_‘What…?’_

My hand slowly lifted. Covering my mouth as I watched in disbelief of what was happening. 

**_“Tis not my fault, dear Queen!”_ ** The two of clovers denied the three of clover’s outrageous claims. **_“The one that deserves the blame is him!”_ **

Now the two of clovers pointed at the ace of clovers, **_“It is the ace of clover’s fault!”_ **

The moment the queen’s furious eyes landed on the ace of clover, she demanded an answer from him. “Was it you?!” 

**_“No, my Queen!”_ ** I can see sweat rolling down his face as he proclaimed, **_“It was two’s fault!”_ **

_‘This can’t be happening.’_ The three cards that were diligently painting the mistake they’ve made in the previous dream were now pointing fingers at each other. Trying to make the other take the fall in ruining the Queen’s roses. 

_‘Exactly...what transpired during the time frame of the two dreams?’_ What in the world happened for the Queen of Hearts to find out their mistake? 

As I continued to watch the queen’s face started turning red until she shouted at all three of them, silencing their blames. 

**_“ENOUGH!”_ ** It was loud to the point where I ended up jumping to the sound of her voice. It echoed with authority. 

This time the queen pointed the rose tree at the three cards and sentenced. **_“OFF WITH YOUR HEADS YOU THREE!”_ **

Her very words shook me down to the core. Those words she declared to the quivering cards were the same as Riddle Roseheart’s unique magic. 

Except…it’s real. 

She’s literally sentencing them to death right in front of me. 

“No!” I ran up to the mirror, shouting at it while trying to hit the edges of the mirror. “Why are you sentencing them to death?!” 

“Why are you doing this?!” I tried to call out to the queen. “This isn’t fair! This is unjust!” 

Telling her that this is wrong. 

The cards didn’t deserve such a violent end. 

But my words never reach her. 

All I could do was watch helplessly as card-like soldiers, holding spears with spades, arrived at the queen’s command. They grab each card by the arm and drag them down the garden, which I now realize is the Rose Labyrinth Ace and Deuce referred to. 

**_“This is what happens when you disobey the queen.”_ ** One card whispered while another went, **_“Planting white roses instead of red was a foolish mistake.”_ **

“Why?” Why isn’t anyone stopping this? “Why are they letting the queen punish the cards for getting the rose color wrong?” 

“Are they…”

That scared of disobeying a queen like her? 

I don’t know. 

No one answered the questions piled up for myself.

Instead...the Rose Labyrinth disappeared at the sound of the Queen’s fluttering laugh. 

Rippling into a blank mirror like before. 

Only this time...the same lone red rose appeared in the center of the mirror. 

“The red rose again.” 

_‘Why is the mirror showing me this rose?’_

Only one way to find out. 

I lifted my hand back to the center of the mirror, trying to reach out for the red rose as I did in the previous dream. 

But once my hand touched the surface of the mirror. 

A bright red flame flickered from behind the red rose. 

_‘What?!’_

The flame dangerously neared the rose and I shouted from the depths of my mind. 

Wishing it stopped. 

Wishing it didn’t touch the beautiful rose that stood alone in the mirror. 

But my wishes never reach. 

For I...have already woken up. 

Covered in sweat and unable to believe in the horrific sight I saw. I stared at the ceiling and muttered. 

“...What in the world is going on?”


	15. Chapter 14

**_Today is not my birthday._ **

**_Is it your birthday?_ **

**_It’s not?_ **

**_Then I guess...it’s our unbirthday!_ **

* * *

The shower didn’t get rid of the unsettling feeling I got from today’s dream. All I could think was the possible warning flags the dream showed.

_‘Is it possible that the dream is referring to someone getting in trouble during the Unbirthday party?’_

But from the looks of the dream, there’s no sign of a party anywhere. It was simply within the depths of the supposed Rose Labyrinth that the Queen of Hearts loves. 

Plus...I have zero clues on how that dream escalated from hiding white roses from the queen to getting sentenced to losing their heads for planting white roses. 

As I thought heavily on the dreams, I noticed one difference among the two dreams. 

_‘...wait.’_ The queen showed up in this dream, but where was the little girl from the previous one? ‘ _Where was the curious little girl that appeared in the first dream?’_

 _‘Ugh this is making my head hurt.’_ I’m going to end up bonkers at this rate if I keep thinking heavily on the dreams. I might not be able to focus on the Unbirthday party. 

Better yet…

_‘I practically escaped from having a conversation with Ace and Deuce last night.’_

How am I going to talk to them now? 

**_“In any case, you don’t have to beat yourself up on what’s been done. You did your part. Now it’s up to those boys on how they see you.”_ **

Mr. Emil’s words resounded in my mind. 

_‘...Ah.’_

That’s right. 

_‘Why am I overthinking this?’_

It’s up to Ace and Deuce on how they perceive me. 

If they decide to treat me like Grim. 

If they decide to treat me as an entirely different species. 

If they decide to treat me like…normal. 

…

Well. 

It’s really up to them. 

_‘I just need to face them like before.’_

And accept whatever decision they decided to go on. 

I took a deep breath and muttered. “Okay.” 

Then started making my way down the steps, only...to find the door to the lounge open. 

“Er…” I peered in to find Cater, already dressed in school uniform and ready to go. Meanwhile Ace and Deuce seemed slightly groggy, trying to hold back their yawns. 

Did something happen when I went upstairs? Grim looks completely fine though, as if he slept like a rock. 

“Senior Cater?” I entered the lounge, wondering how he got in the dorms. Maybe thanks to one of these three, but who knows. 

“Good morning, prefect~!” He lightly patted the top of my head, “You’re looking even cuter today.” 

“Ahaha…” I faked a laugh, simultaneously taking a few steps away from him. But as I took a few steps back, I noticed something odd about Cater. 

_‘Why’s there particles of mana swirling within him?’_

Weird. 

Normally mana just circles around the person. Like fireflies attracted to light. 

Not within a person’s body, unless it's blessing magic, potion usage, and curse magic. 

_‘It doesn’t feel ominous.’_ So that rules out curse magic. I don’t think blessing magic is at work either. There’s a warm sensation that waves off of blessing magic. 

_‘Senior Cater doesn’t seem like the type to recklessly chug a potion though.’_

My thoughts about the mana in Cater come to an end when the said person speaks up to say. 

“Then, let’s head on and bring the apology tarts you made to Riddle.” Cater seemed ready to drag us out, when he came to a full stop. Realizing something. “Actually.” 

Uh oh.

I feel like someone is about to ask us a favor.

“I need you guys to come and hurry with me.” 

Ah.

There it is.

“We’re short on help for the party.” 

Short on help? 

My eyes glanced over to Deuce. He had his lips pressed together, as if he knew what Cater was referring to.

_‘Short on help. That means the increase in Headtslayul Dorm students wearing magic sealing collars is affecting the progress of the Unbirthday Party.’_

“Then, if you don’t mind getting some help from us.” 

“Ehhh? Prefect, why are you accepting it?!” Ace frowned at my decision to accept Cater’s need for help.

“Sorry, it’s in my nature.” No seriously it is.

If I wasn’t a South Country Witch, I probably would’ve reacted the same way as Ace and possibly denied Cater. 

Unfortunately South Country Wizards and Witches help people no matter what it is. 

“Since prefect gave the okay!” Cater winked while pointing at the door, “Let’s go to the Unbirthday Party~!”

* * *

It's awkward.

Extremely awkward.

Heading to Heartslabyul Dorms never felt so awkward. 

I was trying to distract myself by talking to Grim, but.

It’s hard.

Oh so hard.

 _‘I can’t avoid their stares.’_ Better yet it feels like Ace is glaring at my back. 

What did I do? Is it because I agreed to Cater’s need for help? 

_‘Ugk. This is going to bother me for a while.’_ Before I could try and think of something, Cater’s voice echoed...a distant away?

Wait.

_‘But he’s standing on my left.’_

_‘How-’_

My thoughts were cut off the instant my eyes landed on...ANOTHER CATER DIAMOND?!

“Oh, you guys finally made it!” Unlike the Cater standing on my left, this one was dressed in a Heartslabyul themed PE uniform. 

_‘D-Did Senior Cater say anything about having siblings?!’_ No, he never said a thing about himself in the first place! _‘Better yet, the mana swirling within this Cater...there’s none within the one wearing a PE uniform. It’s just fluttering by like most mana.’_

“T...Two Senior Diamonds.” Deuce mumbled out, taking a whole step back. While Ace quickly shifted his gaze over to the Cater standing to my left. 

“Senior Diamond, you have a twin?!” 

The Cater beside us didn’t answer, instead the one wearing the PE uniform replied to us. 

“Nah, I’m the only male in my family of sisters.” Cater snapped his fingers while directing his gaze over to the one standing beside me. “This is a result of my unique magic, **_Split Card._ **” 

Cater’s unique magic? 

“I create replicas of myself by using magic~” As if performing a summoning, a third Cater arrived wearing a lab coat and goggles. Clearly dispelling any thoughts of this phenomenon being the result of pranks by twins.

“Welcome back~!” 

Then a fourth Cater in Night Raven College’s ceremonial robes appeared before us like there’s nothing wrong. 

_‘When Senior Cater meant low on help, he really must have meant it if he’s using magic to create multiple versions of himself.’_

Does that mean a good portion of Heartslabyul dormers got in trouble the previous day? It would only make sense if he ended up using his unique magic in this way to proceed with the Unbirthday party. 

_‘...Ah!’_ Then this is the dangerous magic that I sensed the other day! _‘If Senior Cater is able to multiply himself, he might be able to increase his ability to send magic attacks!’_

 _‘No wonder the mana seemed so threatening yesterday.’_ If we end up fighting against Cater, who knows what would happen. 

“By the way, the real Cater is me~” So really, the one that doesn’t have mana circulating within him is Cater. “Cloning myself is exhausting, so let’s not prolong this anymore.” 

Soon the Caters began pushing all of us over to the white rose trees nearby and yet again, a repeat of yesterday morning’s events. 

“It’ll be off with our heads if we’re late, so please do give a helping hand~” Soon Ace and I were handed with paint brushes and buckets of red paint. While Deuce and Grim got dragged off with the regular school uniform Cater. 

“We’ll head straight to Riddle once we’re done.” 

Cater, the school uniform one, mentioned before disappearing with Deuce and Grim. 

Leaving Ace and I alone with a bunch of unpainted white rose trees. 

_‘...I wish you took Ace with you, Senior Cater.’_ I internally cried while dunking the paint brush into the bucket of red paint. 

As I lifted my brush to paint the petals of the rose, I can’t help but get the sense that Ace was staring at me.

It felt like holes were getting drilled into my head.

 _‘...What did I do?’_ I feel like I should say something. The unsettling silence is beginning to get to me. 

“Ace/Prefect.” 

Ah. 

We called out to each other at the same time. 

“You first.” 

Yet again, we repeated the same words as if we read the other person’s mind. Or did we? 

I don't have such ability.

The same went for Ace. 

Since neither of us had it. 

Then it’s expected that-

“...Did I do something wrong?” 

One of us should question the uncomfortable silence. 

“Huh?”

“I did something didn’t I?” I muttered back to Ace, quietly moving onto the next white rose. “You and Deuce kept avoiding my gaze since this morning.” 

“Was it what I said? Regarding my world?” I knew I shouldn’t have said it. In the first place, what would Ace and Deuce do with such information? 

They’re just trying to go through school. Doing their best to become magicians, when I-

“It’s not.” 

What?

My eyes trailed over to find Ace, still continuing to paint the other roses.

“...It’s not because of what you said.” 

He repeated. 

“Prefect.” 

And soon.

“You wanted someone to listen, didn’t you?

He met my gaze. 

No words escaped from me. 

All I could do was simply stare back at Ace in disbelief of his point out.

However...I can’t continue to stare at him like a fool.

So I.

Admitted the truth.

“Yes.” 

Like any other wizard and witch would do.

“Well…prefect.” 

And true to his nature.

“Just take it one step at a time.” 

Ace’s words flowed like the wind. 

“Deuce and I aren’t running.” 

“True.” 

Otherwise.

“We wouldn’t be here painting roses.” 

We both grinned at the same time while dunking our paint brushes into the buckets at the same time. 

“But next time, prefect.” 

“Hm?” 

“Lay it to us more softly. All that info was making my head pound.” 

“Ahahaha. Alright.” Even though he didn’t say sorry, Ace’s roundabout words were more than enough. 

“Also Deuce might’ve had a meltdown trying to piece your explanation together.” 

Ah.

Sorry Deuce.

Explaining my world must have been an information overload. 

“Well let’s get these damn roses painted so that we can get rid of my collar immediately!” 

“Yeah!” 

Though of course Ace wasn’t silent throughout the entirety of our time painting the roses red. 

“But shit, are you for real?”

“About what?” 

“The people...I mean. The wizards and witches of your world can live for more than a thousand years?”

Oh about that. 

“Yes. It’s probably the most common thing you see amongst Wizards and Witches of my world. The oldest I’ve seen are probably about eight hundred years old, I think?”

“I think?”

“Most older wizards and witches dislike talking about their age.” I remember how scary Chiletta and mother looked whenever someone asked their age. They had the _if looks could kill_ smile. 

“My previous mentor is about five hundred years old.” Mentor Lily didn’t hide her age though. She pretty much brushed it off like it’s nothing. 

**_“Age is just a number that binds people to logic.”_ **

**_“Who needs to be bound by such a constraint? The aunties (Chiletta and Elise) pretty much broke that chain when they chose to marry a human.”_ **

Then she got chased by Doctor Figaro for saying something about his age being a problem. I don’t think there’s anything wrong about Doctor Figaro being a thirty-two year old man. 

“Five hundred...your mentor must have been pretty old.” 

“Actually it’s quite the opposite.” I pointed out to Ace, “I said it before, remember? Wizards and Witches stop aging once they reach their full potential.” 

Meaning they appear to be in their twenties, but in actuality they’re one hundred or three hundred years old. 

“Does that mean you’re actually-GACK!” I jabbed my right arm into Ace’s stomach. 

“Whoops, looks like I missed the paint bucket!” 

“...Oi, was that on purpose?”

“I have absolutely no clue on what you’re talking about.” I smiled back at Ace without a care in the world. “I’m just a sixteen year old witch painting these white roses into red ones.” 

“You little.” There’s an obvious tick mark on Ace’s face. 

“If it weren’t for the laws of this dorm, I would’ve splattered paint on your uniform.” 

“And I would’ve used magic to land it back to the bucket.” 

“Tch.” Ace clicked his tongue out loud. “Just because you don’t have a collar.” 

“We will be getting your collar off today, so let’s just help Senior Cater and wrap this up.” 

“When are we going to stop helping that Senior’s work?” Ace sighed out loud as we continued painting the rest of the trees bearing white roses. 

It took some time, but I think Deuce and Grim were able to pull off changing the color of the roses faster than the previous day.Of course, Ace and I didn’t slacked off for a second. We may not be able to change the roses red, but we were able to finish our side. 

“Fufu, they sure are having such a nice time~” 

However, the roses that mimicked the beauty of the Queen of Heart’s Rose Labyrinth couldn’t foretell the events of the Unbirthday Party. 

“However, is it wise to enter Riddle’s party?” A cheshire cat grin forms on his face as he watches from a tree. 

Far from our group. 

“You’ll probably end up testing Riddle’s patience with that uncertainty.” 

A pair of purple cat ears twitch in curiosity of the group, entering into the depths of the garden. 

“Hmm but...I am curious about the choices they’ll make.” 

His tail swishes from left to right. Only to disappear in a flash the moment he started humming a tune familiar only to him. 

“Fufu...Entertain me, you four. I’m interested in how you’ll deal with Riddle as is.” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s wrong, Prefect?” Deuce asked, but I was too busy scanning the garden. 

_‘That’s weird.’_ I could have sworn there was a trace of mana outside the Unbirthday Party. _‘Was I imagining things?’_

“No, just thought I dropped something.” Maybe it’s just remnants of Cater’s unique magic at work. 

“Oh before I forget.” After Cater dispelled his unique magic, he aimed his magical pen at Ace, Deuce, and the floating Grim. “Let this kind big brother coordinate you for this lovely party.” 

“Annnnnnnd there!” Like a finger snap, Ace and Deuce suddenly changed from the regular school uniform to a completely different one. 

It resembled elements of playing cards. Red, black, and let’s not forget white. It’s hard to describe it all at once, but their outfits seemed classy and matched well with the surrounding atmosphere of the rose garden!

Not only that, Grim was wearing a new ribbon that matched Ace and Deuce’s outfit. 

“Is this a new uniform?”

“Hmm close but not exact.” Soon Cater appeared in my train of sight, wearing a similar outfit to Ace. “This is our mandatory dorm uniform. Each of the seven dorms has their own uniform.” 

“Wow really?!” I gaze glance back over to the trio, now admiring their new outfits. 

“Man these threads look stylish!” Ace turned around, checking all sides while Deuce’s eyes were wide in surprise. 

“Amazing.” 

“Huhu! Don’t I look cool, Layla?” Grim floated to me, showing off his new ribbon. 

I nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah! You do!” 

“Sadly, I don’t have a proper uniform for you prefect. All the dorm uniforms we have don't coordinate well with your image since most are meant for guys.” 

“Ahaha, that’s okay Senior Cater.” I waved off Cater’s words. “Besides, I should just stay out here. It’d be weird entering the party without the necessary dress code for it.” 

“You’re not going, Layla?” Grim looked at me with wonder, “But you seemed so excited to come.” 

“The purpose of this was to apologize to the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader. Staying for the party will only hinder our time in heading to class after this.”

“Guh, Layla have mercy on us. We just started classes.” 

“Hey, you’re not planning to ditch class like you did before right, Grim?” Grim tensed at the sight of my smile. 

“...Layla, your smile looks scary.”

“Grim, it might be best to not anger her when it comes to classes.” Deuce warned the magical beast frozen in place. 

“She might be a nice person, but hell might freeze over the moment you try to ditch.” Ace teased the frozen Grim.

Grim shook himself from the fear, “F-Fine! I’ll be right back after taking some cake!” 

“Okay, but the next time you ditch class.” The smile on my face widens, “I won’t show mercy.”

“Hiiiiie!” 

“Her inner witch must have escaped.” Ace muttered to Deuce, who only nodded in response. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll properly coordinate Prefect with the right clothes suited for her.” 

“Oh you don’t need to go that far.” Besides I don’t know what kind of clothes you might end up choosing. Please, I’d rather stick to the clothes already graciously given by the Headmaster. 

“Then see ya soon, Prefect.” 

“We will save you some desserts if everything goes well.” 

As I waved the four goodbye, I glanced at the surrounding area of the garden. 

“...It really does resemble the Rose Labyrinth from my dream.” It was like an endless garden of red roses or maybe white roses since they’re painted red.

Taking a seat beside one of the trees, I leaned my back while trying to organize my thoughts so far. 

  * Headmaster Crowley still hasn’t found a clue regarding a way back to my world. 
  * I’m currently illiterate until an appropriate tutor can be found to assist me in reading the language. Thankfully Deuce taught me how to read the word for Hi, but that’s not going to do much for classes. 
  * Found the perfect place to substitute my mana area, but if that scary upperclassmen is there I can’t concentrate or access the rest of my magic. Might have to find another area in the botanical garden until I can grow my own garden at Ramshackle Dorms. 
  * The locket Doctor Figaro gave me only seems to react when I’m in a life-threatening situation. I don’t know what else it has besides that. 
  * I may need to work part time on campus just to earn money for ingredients if I want to cook at the dorms. 



“There’s so much to do while I’m waiting here.” 

“How correct you are, miss.” 

The instant those words resounded, I abruptly got up from my spot to find the source. Prepared to send out my magic weapon to hit whoever it is. 

But…

“No one?” No, but I’m pretty sure I heard someone say something. Is it a ghost? Or…

“Fufu, if you keep spinning around like that...you’ll end up falling faster than you can blink.” 

My breath hitched the moment I glanced up.

There...right in front of me.

Was a floating head of what looked to be a beastman with purple ears and a wide grin on his face. 

“EGYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A FLOATING HEAD!” I literally scrambled to clutch onto the tree I was resting on. “W-What’s with the floating heads now?!” 

“My my, you have such a purrrrfect scream miss.” 

“...A...Are you a ghost?” 

“Sad to say, you’re incorrect.” Without any signal or warning, the beastman’s body reappeared together with his head. 

_‘Magic to turn someone invisible?!’_ My mind was practically all over the place with the sudden appearance of the beastmen before me. Is he a student here at Night Raven College? He doesn’t seem to be wearing the required school uniform as us though. 

“My name is Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka.” 

“Al..Alchemi...Uh...sorry, your name is too long for me to pronounce.” I’ve heard long names before, but I think I almost bit my tongue trying to say it. 

“Hmm, then you can call me, Che'nya.”

“Alright...Che’nya.”

Do beastmen just find it fun to scare the living wits out of people?

I think I almost felt my heart stop at seeing his floating head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so, starting from this chapter...the one shots that were previously written (except the ones pointed as part of the main story and side story series list) are considered what ifs due to the events of this chapter. However they may be referred to from time to time.


	16. Chapter 15

**_A rabbit?_ **

**_A girl?_ **

**_Or._ **

**_An intruder?_ **

* * *

And so…

I, Layla Solis, have met a mysterious student that seems to have the ability to turn himself invisible through magic. 

His real name is too long, but he has another to go by.

Che’nya.

“...what are you doing here?” 

Is all I could think of. 

I’ve never seen him among the Heartslabyul students, so he isn’t a part of Ace and Deuce’s dorm. 

“Me?” His tail swished as he contemplated my question. Che’nya placed a hand on his chin and pointed his gaze to me, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you?” 

“Huh? What do you-“

“I mean, isn’t it clear that you’re an outsider around here?” Che’nya suddenly gets close to my face, his golden eyes staring deeply as if intrigued by how I look. “I’m quite sure a girl such as you doesn’t belong in a place like this.” 

“What are you trying to say?” My eyes narrowed at Che’nya, a sense of forebode running through me as a wide smile appeared on his face. 

“Fufu, what do you think I’m saying, miss?” He backed away, as if taking my expression as his answer. “You bear a strange scent of a human that’s not entirely human.”

I flinched at his words. 

“Is quite an interest to me.” 

...He’s saying the same thing Leona mentioned the other day. 

**_“You...have weird mana clustering around you.”_ **

I guess Beastmen are more sensitive to changes in mana compared to the humans of this world. 

But...why scent? 

I internally cried, while hiding my true feelings from the person in front of me. 

_‘Now I’m self-conscious of how I smell!’_ I don’t think there's a strange smell from the soap I got from Headmaster Crowley, unless it affects Beastmen only. 

However, the unsettling feeling was the fact that Che’nya pointed out something clearly about me. Was there something odd about the way mana surrounds me when I convert it to magic? 

_‘Would this be the natural response from beings of Twisted Wonderland?’_ I don’t know. I haven’t set one foot outside this dorm and I pretty much can tell there are a lot of things I don’t know about Twisted Wonderland. 

“Are you curious, miss?”

“Curious...about what?”

His smile widens. 

“About partaking in a game of mine?”

A game?

“What does a game have to do with you?” I’m pretty sure he’s trying to drive me away from asking questions about himself, but for now I’ll play along. _‘If it’ll give me some sort of an answer.’_

“It has everything to do with me.” He points a finger up to the sky, “Now as per this game. I will present you a set of rules that are required to play this game.” 

Soon the hand that pointed a lone finger to the sky, became three. “There are simply three rules, miss.” 

“These rules are quite important, so please heed to not forget them.”

  * **You must pretend you never saw me. Even if I do reappear again, you must pretend like we’re strangers.**


  * **You must solve this on your own. No help from others are allowed.**
  * **Do not speak of this game to anyone.**



“That is all?”

“That is all.” 

I see. 

“Then I’ll participate in your game.” 

Once Che’nya smiled, his pair of ears twitched just like a cat interested in something he’s seen. 

“Then I shall detail to you my game.” 

“It is merely solving a set of words.” His hand lowers then opens his palm out to me. “A riddle, perhaps.” 

Riddle. 

The moment he said that, I couldn’t help but think about the second year dorm leader of Heartslabyul. 

_‘The meaning of riddle. It can either mean someone difficult to understand or a puzzle assembled in a question.’_ In Che’nya’s and my view, it is most likely the latter.

“And now, I’ll start my wonderful riddle for you.” 

**_What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime that one person can’t own, but two or more can share?_ **

“Costs nothing, but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime that one can’t own.” I repeated the riddle Che’nya said to me. 

This is the first time I’ve heard of such a riddle. Sure, Mentor Lily and Doctor Figaro occasionally used a riddle from time to time...but this is the first puzzling set of words I’ve ever heard. 

“Fufu, no need to think so hard about it now.” Suddenly Che’nya places his hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair like I’m a small child. “You’ll soon understand the meaning of this riddle.”

“I’m sure, those two will point it out along the way. After all, it is the remaining piece that lies fragmented in the midst of this beautiful garden full of roses that resemble nothing but a sea of flames.”

“Huh?” 

“Until next time, miss.” Soon a hum escapes from Che’nya’s mouth and without further ado...the said beastman’s body becomes invisible. Together with his head. 

By the time I noticed the presence of mana trailing away, I exhaled a sigh. “What a strange person.” 

But...he’s not like that scary person from the botanical garden. It’s good to know that not all beastmen seem scary.

Before I could return to my spot beside the tree, I noticed something by the pathway leading towards the garden party. 

“A white rabbit?” 

Or at least...I thought I saw a white rabbit. 

**_“Help…”_ **

“Huh?” 

Okay, that didn’t sound like Che’nya at all. 

“A little girl’s voice.” 

**_“Please...help.”_ **

I glanced at my surroundings, trying to find the new voice...when. 

**_“Help...her.”_ **

A young girl, whose face I couldn’t clearly see, had vibrant blonde hair and a pale blue dress covered by a white pinafore apron, appeared at the opening of the pathway leading to the area meant for the Unbirthday Party. 

There in her arms was a pure white rabbit, bearing red eyes. 

_‘She looks vaguely familiar.’_ But I don’t remember meeting a girl dressed like that in my world. 

“Um.” But isn’t Night Raven College an all boy’s school? Why is a little girl roaming around here? “Are you lost?” 

The girl shook her head at me.

“Then, do you want me to take you to Headmaster Cro-” Before I could offer to take her to the Headmaster’s office, she turned around and started running for the depths of the garden. 

Heading in the direction of where Ace and the other were currently at. 

“W-Wait a minute!” And without much thought, I chased after the little girl running towards the Unbirthday Party. 

* * *

**_In another world_ **

* * *

“Hm.” 

“Is something the matter, Sage?” The sage glanced up from the books, only to find a familiar kind person standing in front of them. 

“Ah, Arthur.” There standing a few feet away was none other than the prince of the Central Country, Arthur Granvelle. One of the newly chosen Sage Wizards summoned to prepare and fight against the upcoming Great Calamity. 

“You seem to be looking at a lot of fairy tales today,” Arthur noted the amount of picture books and pictureless story books on the dining room table. “Is there a story you’re interested in?”

“Oh no, I’m just trying to see if there’s some stories that sound similar to the ones I’ve read back in my world.”

“Oh, is that so?” Arthur pulls out the chair across from the sage, and takes a seat. “What kind of story do you recall from your world, Sage?”

 _‘Ah, his eyes are twinkling.’_ The sage thought at the sight of Arthur’s face. _‘Almost like a child interested in hearing a new story.’_

“Well it’s a story about a young girl who follows after a white rabbit.” 

As the sage continued to discuss the story to Arthur, a certain girl ran down a garden pathway. 

“W...Wait!” Layla shouted after the little girl that momentarily stopped at a corner. “You shouldn’t go...further!” 

**_The little girl chased after a white rabbit._ **

As if sensing Layla’s presence nearing, the little girl continued running further into the gardens. 

**Leading her to several curious events.**

Clearly avoiding Layla. 

**_Ranging from talking flowers, to tea parties, and encountering strange creatures that talk in riddles._ **

“...T...This girl is so fast.” Layla huffed to catch her breath before continuously pursuing after the little girl. 

**_However at the end of it, the girl goes to trial in order to face a tyrannical Queen with unjustful laws._ **

“The girl ends up escaping from the Queen despite telling the truth of the Queen’s ruling. Then wakes up, only to realize that everything she saw was merely a dream.” 

“An interesting story. If only the book existed here, I would definitely read it from start to end.” 

“Hehe, I’m sure you would Arthur.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is the title of this story called, Sage? Maybe there’s a story similar to it archived in the castle.”

“It goes by the title-”

* * *

**_Layla’s POV_ **

* * *

I think I’ve somehow made it to the Unbirthday Party. 

I don’t know how, but the little girl from earlier disappeared into the corner leading towards the decorated entrance meant for the party. 

“...I might as well go check up on Ace, Deuce, and Grim.” I hope Ace was able to properly apologize to Riddle Roseheart. 

_‘He went through a lot of trouble to make that apology tart, I think Ace will be able to get rid of that collar in no time.’_

Is what I thought, until I peered from the entrance of the party. 

Hoping to see a lively party filled with tea and desserts made by Trey, only to see…

**_“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”_ **

The moment I heard those words, everything within the garden started to lose their vibrant color. 

The scene displayed before me was painted black, white, and...a violent shade of red. 

My heart started beating rapidly as I watched Grim and Deuce getting collared by the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader.

And without further ado, I could hear Riddle Roseheart’s words as clear as day. 

“Trey, Cater! Throw these imbeciles out!” 

No. 

“Yes, dorm leader.” 

No. 

“Seniors...are you for real?!” I can hear the shock in Deuce’s voice as Cater and Trey raised their magical pens, under Riddle’s command. 

It was as if the scene from my dream repeated right before me...only this time...it was directed at three I learned to trust. 

_‘NO!!!!!!!!!’_

My inner voice screamed as I quickly snapped my fingers, summoning my magic weapon to block the incoming magic Trey and Cater were about to send at the three. 

Thankfully it subdued the incoming wind and water elemental magic sent at them by nullifying their direction by slamming at each magic. The leaves of the wind fall to the ground, where as the water drenched the ground. Practically watering the grass. 

“...! Prefect’s watering can!” Ace shouted out loud as if summoning me over to them. My magic weapon swirled around the trio, preventing Trey and Cater from going near them. 

I quickly weaved through the members of Heartslabyul Dorm, ignoring their whispers and surprise mutters. 

Heading straight over to the three, unaware of the worry written all over my face. 

“Prefect.”

“Layla.” 

My lips pressed together, upset as I turned to face the upperclassmen that were simply obeying Riddle’s words. 

“I’m sorry for their behavior, seniors. It was unprecedented to expect this to happen.” All I could do was apologize in their stead. “I will take my classmates and Grim with me instead.” 

My watering can return to circle around me, as if obeying my internal commands. I couldn’t look directly at Trey and Cater’s face, but I could tell that they obviously didn’t want to throw the three out. 

They were avoiding our gaze. The same went for the rest of the Heartslabyul students in the party. All of them were trying to pretend that something didn’t happen.

Just like the cards that shamed the three clover cards in my dream. Sending them to be punished for their deeds.

Besides...my frustration started growing at the sight of the wasted chestnut tart smeared at the ground by Riddle. 

“Hmph. At least one of you has some brains left to redeem yourselves.” Riddle turned away, as if cooling the anger evident on his face. Ignoring the chestnut tart on the ground. “Go and reflect what you’ve all done.” 

_‘After Ace and the others went through so much trouble to make that.’_ I had to bite back and resist getting upset at the dorm leader. Because I didn’t know what exactly took place during the time they arrived up to this current moment.

“Wait, prefect! We still haven’t finished-“ I shake my head at Ace, still wearing the same expression. 

“This and that can wait. Now isn’t the time to linger here.” I helped pick up the magical beast that was sitting on the ground and left the garden party together with Ace and Deuce. 

Not bothering to look back at them.

* * *

Once we were halfway out of the garden. I stopped walking to ask the three of them in a soft voice.

“What happened at the party?” 

They were silent at first. 

Sending their gazes to the ground. A familiar look of frustration shows on all of their faces as they tried to find the right words.

Ace was probably the only one vocal about it though. “As much as it angers me to say it, I’ll give you the gist of why that damn red tyrant ruined our hard earned effort!” 

He’s even at the point of calling Riddle Roseheart a tyrant. 

“The nerve of that guy. Do you want to know what he said to me when I approached him to apologize?!” Ace placed a hand to his chest, emphasizing his following words. “He said I broke another rule! Another goddamn rule! And it was some stupid rule number five hundred that specified what damn tart shouldn’t be served at the party!” 

_‘Even the type of tart was included in those rules?’_ I couldn’t believe what transpired. That dorm leader got mad at the type of tart Ace and the others brought? Are you kidding me? _‘He could’ve dismissed the fact that it was chestnut tart. He could’ve avoided wasting the precious tart we all pitched in to make it.’_

Yet…

_‘He chose to abide by the rules over taking consideration of others.’_

I already began seeing why Ace said that Riddle Roseheart is unfair. 

“Then, what led to Deuce and Grim getting collared?” This time it was Deuce’s turn to explain.

“...We went against the dorm leader’s words. Saying that he was being unfair for abiding the smallest rules.” Deuce brought up as his hands began to form into fists. “He said even the most insignificant rules need to be followed otherwise it would lead to big problems.” 

Ace interjected and took over Deuce’s explanation, “I even pointed out that the rest of the dormers refused to speak up because they were scared of having their magic sealed...but!”

“Those idiots refuse to tell the truth to the damn tyrant and just say butter words to appease his anger!” 

When victims end up getting used to harsh treatments, they attempt to hide it with a blanket. Pretending that everything is alright, even though...not everything is considered alright. 

The dorm members of Heartslabyul refuse to speak up, including the seniors who’ve been with Riddle Roseheart longer than us. They had many chances to point out the harsh treatment and yet it got to an extreme point. 

“I called him a hot-headed tyrant too, Layla!” Grim added on, while looking up at me from my arms. “He wasted the delicious food we worked so hard on yesterday!” 

_‘Ah...this frustrates me.’_ Even Grim knows Riddle Roseheart is in the wrong with his persistent need to follow the rules. _‘If only there was something we could do in regards to Senior Roseheart.’_

“Pretty sure that damn tyrant even considers himself as the Queen of Hearts!” Ace scoffed while crossing his arms, whereas Deuce sighed at the events that took place during the party. 

“I disobeyed the dorm leader and got kicked out.” Deuce frowned at the acts that led him into getting the collar. “The title of an honor student is growing further away.” 

“...Gugh. This collar is so heavy.” Grim tried to keep the collar up by placing his paws on it. Preventing himself from falling out of my arms and towards the ground.

Before I could think of something, a familiar voice entered the fray. 

“Those collars look pretty stylish on all of you.” I lifted my gaze to find a familiar floating head. 

_‘Che’nya?!’_ I didn’t think he’d come back that fast!

“BUWAH?! A FLOATING HEAD?!” But unlike me, Ace, Deuce, and Grim all shouted in shock at Che'nya's floating head. Even though...the said beastman’s body was invisible due to magic. 

_‘I feel the same way you guys.’_ I think I would've climbed onto one of the trees if he kept his body invisible the entire time. 

“Whoops, I did it again.” Che’nya stuck out his tongue and made a childish grin as his body reappeared. 

“S-So you do have a body.” Deuce lowered his shoulders, discarding the fact that he just saw a floating head. “And who are you?” 

Che’nya placed a hand at his hip and began introducing himself yet again. “My name is Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka.”

And as if on cue, the Che’nya smiled with a grin that resembled a cat. “I’m a great mystery when it comes to the magic of a human and a cat.” 

“Alchem…” I can already see Ace biting his tongue at the pronunciation of Che’nya’s actual name. “Uh, come again?” 

“Fufu...everyone calls me Che’nya.” Che’nya raised his hands, almost like a cat playing around with their paws. Though it’s a small accessory, it seems that Che’nya has a strange ring on his left hand. I never noticed it until now...but it oddly matches his smile. “Besides, I’m probably on an entirely different level than those guys in there.” 

His tail pointed at the garden party, leaving me to grimace at the fact that Che’nya just said he’s slightly better than the students at the garden. However since I can’t talk like this is the second time we’ve met, I might as well ask him the question that’s been bugging me earlier. 

“So which dorm are you from?” 

“Hmm? Why not give a guess and I’ll see if you’re right.” Ack, he doesn’t seem to be keen on giving a straightforward answer. 

“Ah, I got it!” Grim raised his paw, ready to guess the correct answer. “Since you have cat ears, that means you’re a part of the Bananaclaw Dorm!” 

“It’s Savanaclaw Dorm, not Bananaclaw Dorm.” Where in the world did he get banana from Savanaclaw? Is Grim still hungry? Is that why? 

“Bzzt! Wrong either way~” Che’nya replied back, confirming that he’s not a student from Savanaclaw. “Bananas belong on trees and it’s not even the proper dorm name. Besides I’m a cat, not some sort of fruit.” 

“And Grim, there’s students with beast ears in other dorms too.” Deuce added, confirming that Savanaclaw dorm isn’t the only dorm with beastmen. I think I saw a few beastmen wearing other dorm uniforms that’s not Savanaclaw. 

“Tch.” Ace made a hand gesture, telling Che’nya to shoo away. “Sorry to say, I’m in a bad mood thanks to the tyrant’s idiocy. So buh-bye.” 

“Riddle...a tyrant.” Huh? He’s referring to the dorm leader by his first name. Does that mean he’s an upperclassmen? “Well it’s not as if you’re wrong. He’s always been abiding rules since youth.”

...Is Che’nya familiar with Senior Roseheart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you do know the answer to the riddle Che'nya said, please do not say it in the comments. Tis a spoiler. :"D


	17. Chapter 16

**_When you think about it._ **

**_There are things hidden from our perspective._ **

**_It depends on how one takes it,_ **

**_So, what do you think?_ **

**_Is that person a tyrant or a mere..._ **

* * *

This is the second time I’ve met Che’nya. Of course, due to the rules of Che’nya’s game, I’m not allowed to say a word about meeting him. 

However the beastman mentioned something of interest. 

_‘He knows something about Senior Roseheart.’_ I thought it was strange that he’s on Heartslabyul grounds, but maybe it’s because he wanted to meet Riddle. ‘ _Though Che’nya doesn’t seem ignorant about Senior Riddle’s attitude regarding rules.’_

“What do you know about Senior Roseheart?” Deuce spoke up, questioning the beastman’s words. 

“You can say I do know him, but at the same time I can say that I don’t~” Eugh, he’s using words to toy with us. 

“So does that mean you know something about Senior Roseheart?” I rephrased Deuce’s question, to persist on getting an answer from Che’nya, but he easily dodged it. 

“Hmmm? So you guys wish to learn more about Riddle?” 

As if ticked by Che’nya’s tone of voice, Ace decided to jump back in on the conversation.

“Damn right we do.” Whatever happened before I got there must have really pissed Ace by a ten fold if he’s using this much foul language. “I wanna know who the hell raised an accursed little red tyrant like that.” 

“Then.” Che’nya jabbed a thumb over to the garden party again, “You gotta ask that glasses guy.” 

“Glasses, you mean Senior Clover?” Che’nya nodded at Deuce’s response, while placing a hand on his hip. 

“That guy has known Riddle since they were kids. It'd be better to ask him if you wish to learn more about Riddle.” 

_‘...Why can’t we ask you?’_ Che’nya sent me a wink, as if knowing I was sending dagger-like stares at him. _‘It’s really obvious that you’re calling him casually unlike the others.’_

I don’t even think Cater refers to Riddle as such unless it's to calm him down. Sadly the trio I’m with doesn’t seem to notice that Che’nya shoved our view over to Trey instead. 

_‘Then again, Senior Trey might be better at explaining than Che’nya in this case.’_ Trey did sound like he was a lot more familiar with the dorm leader compared Cater, and Che’nya is giving so much roundabout responses. We won’t get anywhere by continuously asking Che’nya about Riddle. 

Plus…

Che’nya seems like the type to shove the explanation to someone else rather than doing it himself. 

_‘There’s also the way Senior Trey compared his unique magic to Senior Roseheart’s.’_ Purposely denying the fact that his unique magic is amazing and goes to the point of saying it resembles a toy compared to Riddle’s. 

“So he’s pretty much childhood friends with that tyrant?” Ace wrinkled his nose, as if finding Trey’s title as childhood friend weird. “He didn’t seem like one.” 

“Yeah.” Deuce nodded in agreement to Ace’s statement, “They didn’t have that kind of atmosphere during the past few days.”

“Guess you guys don’t need me anymore if that’s your conclusion.” Che’nya turned his back to us, then began humming without a care in the world. “Hm hm hm, hmmm hmhmhmmm~” 

“Hey, wait!” 

_‘He ran away before Deuce could even catch him.’_ I guess if Che’nya hums fast enough, the quicker he can escape. _‘What a clever way of running.’_

“In any case, I doubt we will be able to go to classes with these collars on us.” Deuce gestured to his collar, “We should speak to Senior Clover regarding his relationship with the dorm leader.” 

“Yeah, who gives a hell about apologizing to the tyrant.” Ace crossed his arm, “There’s no way I’m going to apologize to him.” 

“Yeah!” Grim agreed with Ace. 

My eyes bore into the three making plans. 

“You guys are planning to skip classes aren’t you?” 

The moment those words left my mouth, the trio visibly flinched. Realizing that they were going to ditch class. “We. Have. School.”

“Ah c’mon prefect.” Ace frowned at my decision to continue classes, “It’s not as if we can do anything in class with our magic being sealed.” 

“Besides, you’re the only one that can use magic out of the four of us. Even though that small can of your’s can only hit things.” 

It’s a watering can, Ace. Not a tuna can.

“Yeah, Layla! What are we gonna do if we can’t get a hold of Trey!” 

Even Grim is supporting this decision to ditch class.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache arrive. _‘I wish I could resist their persistence.’_ It felt like facing a bunch of children begging to go outside while it’s snowing. 

“Why are you all so stubborn?” I muttered to the three, only to receive a woohoo from Ace and Grim. 

* * *

**_In Another World_ **

* * *

“Nn, if this were to happen then we would need a medium to prevent overuse of magic.” The young boy muttered while staring at his assignment, holding his quill pen close. He glanced up, meeting his gaze with someone else. “Right, brother?”

“Mhm, it’s correct, Mitile.” The one who responded back was none other than Rutile, the older sibling of Mitile. 

Despite their teacher’s slow arrival to their lesson, the two brothers from the South Country were focused on the assignment given to them the previous day. These lessons were crucial in preparing for next year’s fight against the Great Calamity, however each teacher had their own way of teaching. Hence, the South Country wizards simply focused on reviewing and finishing assignments their slow-paced teacher gave them. 

“Now that I think about it, there haven't been any letters from Layla right?” Mitile noted while writing down the answer for his assignment, “Normally she would be asking for a report about Doctor Figaro’s drinking habits and the fluffiness of Mr. Lennox’s sheep.” 

“Maybe she’s in the middle of helping the townspeople hunt for food? You know how excited she gets when it comes to climbing the mountains.”

“Yeah.” Mitile did see Rutile’s reasoning, but a part of him felt a little sad to see that there hasn’t been a response from their childhood friend. “It just feels weird to not get a letter even after seeing Layla again.”

“Well, whatever the matter is, Layla will respond to us in due time.” Rutile patted Mitile’s hair, “You know she isn’t the kind to leave without a word.” 

“Mmm, if it’s this time of the day she’s probably still tending to the gardens like Auntie Elise before preparing for a journey to the mountains!” 

“Probably!” 

Unfortunately for the two brothers, they didn’t know what Layla was going through at the moment. They were too focused at the sudden arrival of Lennox’s sheep going-

“Baa!” 

“One of Mr. Lennox’s sheep escaped from him again, brother.” Mitile pointed out while asking his brother, “Hmm, do you think it escaped while Mr. Lennox was resting?” 

“Maybe so, we should bring the sheep back to him.”

* * *

**_Layla’s POV_ **

* * *

“I can’t believe they decided to skip class.” I’m disappointed in myself for letting them get the best of me before classes started. Those three went back to Ramshackle Dorms to change into their regular school uniform while I headed straight for class before other students started pouring into the lab room. Professor Crewel seemed to notice their absence during potions class, to the point of calling them hooligan puppies that dare to escape from his lessons. 

He might be showing mercy now, but I have a strong feeling Professor Crewel isn’t going to let those three off class easily. Though today’s lesson in Professor Crewel’s class was interesting, he had us familiarize with some of the common ingredients that we will be using in potions. 

How fun! It looks like we will be using mandrakes for a good portion of the potions we will be making. I haven’t used a mandrake in a long time, but it always ends up becoming the factor that gives potions a bitter taste unless you’re making an elixir. 

But as of now...I’m currently taking notes for Professor Trein’s history class. So far, the classes I went to didn’t require magic and I was able to avoid reading passages due to my inability to read. 

However it feels lacking when you’re unable to answer any of the professor’s questions related to the books. Like every important piece of information isn’t being retained as I listened to the lecture.

 _‘Ah wait. How am I going to share these notes to Ace and Deuce in the first place?’_ It’s written completely in my world’s writing. Headmaster Crowley hasn’t said a peep about a possible tutor and teaching those two a new language will end up exploding their minds. _‘I better pay attention to each professor’s lesson then.’_

I’m going to have to verbalize it to them instead. _‘Ugh, I hope I don’t flub a word or two while listening to Lucius.’_

As I continued making chicken scratch handwriting on my notebooks, Sir Frederick noticed something about the students watching me. 

_‘...They noticed she’s alone.’_ He silently stroked his beard, watching the students of class 1-A. ‘Why did those three find it okay to leave the young miss alone?’ 

_‘I’m going to give them a piece of my mind the next time they appear here.’_

One of the last things Sir Frederick wanted to see was me being alone. Although he knew I had some magic on hand, he concluded that I’m a walking target among the students. 

Of course, deep down, I knew what Sir Frederick, the ghost staff, and a few professors were watching to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

It just feels nerve wracking. 

“Professor Trein.” I immediately went up to the history professor before leaving the classroom, “Is it alright if I go with you?” 

Sir Frederick can’t accompany me, the only person I can trust right now are the professors. 

I look at Professor Trein with a hopeful expression, wondering if this professor is willing to take me to the following class. 

I only ended up getting this as a response. 

“Unfortunately for you, I cannot abide such a request.” 

What?!

“I know your intention is to avoid your fellow classmates giving you unnecessary gazes, but also consider how your words and actions can also lead you to your own downfall.” 

“My words and actions?” Is there something wrong with asking to go with Professor Trein to the following class? I thought it’s pretty clear and concise.

“To us, it may seem like I am taking you to your next class but to boys who haven’t interacted with a single girl in their life or are aiming for a possible weakness from you might think of the most ridiculous reasoning.”

“...Are you saying that some of the students might consider asking you for help as something more than intended?” 

Professor Trein closed his eyes, “Indeed.” 

You’re kidding me. 

“Some of these students can not think before properly getting their facts, like Headmaster Crowley.” Ahahahaha. I can understand where Professor Trein is pointing at. When Headmaster Crowley kept repeatedly pointing out that Grim was my familiar, I was so close to shaking him. 

“Do not think rudely of me, but ideally it would be best to get along with some of your other fellow classmates than those three rascals you are close with. There will be days when you are alone, therefore it is imperative to find your own way to survive within this school.” 

“I see.” 

I can understand where Professor Trein is going. 

Although his words may be a little bit hard to understand, Professor Trein is stating that I need to build a reputation among the students of my own class. Then move together to avoid unnecessary encounters, 

However...

 _‘I still don’t feel comfortable with any of them yet.’_ Plus I think some of the Heartslabyul students are purposely avoiding me each time I meet their gaze. The Unbirthday Party must have been a traumatic experience for them, but it doesn’t seem like anyone is mentioning it to students of the other dorms. 

“I will contact one of the ghost staff to escort you this time.” Professor Trein raised his hands and sent a small amount of mana out of the classroom. Probably to summon one of the nearby ghost staff. “However, heed my words young lady. Everyone needs to find their own way of surviving by working diligently and not rely on free kindness.” 

“Yes, Professor Trein.” Despite his strong words, I can see that this is his own way of telling me to stay vigilant. 

“Lucius.” I watched Professor Trein take the cat, bigger than Grim, into his arms as if the weight didn’t matter to him. The cat purred out loud in Professor Trein’s arms in comfort. “Meooow.” 

Though I will admit, he’s probably the only adult I’ve ever seen so strongly attached to a cat familiar. 

_‘Hm, but a reputation.’_ I think I already developed one the moment Grim decided to engulf the Mirror Chamber with flames. 

“It’s going to be hard clearing up that reputation right now.” Maybe I should think about Che’nya’s riddle in the meantime? 

_‘Sooner or later I need to give him a response.’_ As I thought about Che’nya’s riddle, the ghost staff appeared then escorted me to the next class. However, this method soon ran into a problem. 

_‘Physical education.’_

The problem is due to the timing of this class, it started an hour before lunch time, and the ghost accompanying me had to leave to help the kitchen staff. There are a lot of students, so I can’t blame him for leaving to help the other workers. 

Plus...I need to find a place where I could change, however there’s no one here to guard the bathroom. Leaving only a few areas where I could change. 

_‘It would be much faster if I had my magic back.’_ Changing into the uniform for physical education would be fast in no time through the use of magic. _‘Maybe I should try the infirmary?’_

_‘I’m pretty sure the school doctor will block others from trying to see.’_

But as I quickly made my way over to the infirmary room, there were a few students whispering between each other.

“Hey, isn’t that her. The one standing beside the guy that beat the shit outta us?” Unknown to my knowledge, two Heartslabyul students were eyeing me in the distance. 

“Damn you’re right it is.” 

It was the same Heartslabyul upperclassmen that tried to teach Grim and pull a quick one on Deuce. 

“Doesn’t seem like them rule breaking freshies around her.” The friend noted while taking a quick glance at his surroundings. “But man, I thought she was going to use her curried favor with Headmaster Crowley against the Dorm Leader. Guess even she can’t handle his intense nature.” 

Meanwhile, the student that’s been messing with the group in regards to eggs placed a hand against his chin. 

Watching me as I quickly walk over to the infirmary room. 

“If she isn’t much of a goody two shoes against the Dorm Leader.” A small smirk formed as an idea appeared in his mind. “Then that means we need to have a talk about that picture of her’s.” 

Suddenly a chill ran down my back, making me check my surroundings for a brief moment. 

_‘I don’t think it’s the weather.’_

I better start getting a move on for the infirmary room. 

“Hopefully Doctor Thatchery is there.” During Coach Vargas’ class the other day, Doctor Thatchery arrived to briefly introduce himself as the school doctor. He did it because a lot of students have a tendency to get injuries during physical education and other sports related clubs. Though a lot of the students in my class let out a collective sigh upon learning that the school doctor is a man. 

Don’t know why though. 

“Excuse me, Doctor Thatchery-” After giving a quick knock, I slid the door open to see if Doctor Thatchery was in, but instead of the Doctor...it was two students. 

Two beastmen students. 

One wearing a yellow vest while the other was wearing a red vest. One from Savanaclaw, the other from Heartslabyul. The Heartslabyul student wore a brown cardigan with sleeves long enough to cover his hands instead of the usual black uniform jacket. 

However I’ve never seen that student during the Unbirthday Party. 

_‘Huh? That student from Savanaclaw.’_ I remember him! He’s the one Trey pointed out while giving an example of distinct characteristics of Savanaclaw students. 

The two blinked in unison, wondering why I appeared at the door of the infirmary. 

“Aren’t you?” The beastmen wearing the Heartslabyul uniform tilted his head and stared with a child-like curiosity. Unlike the Savanaclaw student, his ears leaned more towards a mouse, “Ah I remember.” 

He languidly places a fist against his open palm, “You’re the girl...the one that...took away...the rule breakers.”

_‘So he was at the Unbirthday Party this morning.’_

“And you are?” Because I’m pretty sure you’re not Doctor Thatchery. 

“I’m...Wyn Mousley.” Is it just me or does he sound really tired? “And you are?”

“Layla Solis.” 

His mouse ears twitched, “Oh...the same girl...that destroyed the chandelier.” 

Professor Trein, how am I going to build my reputation when Grim already ruined it?

Wyn tugs on the Savanaclaw student’s right sleeve, “Jack…Jack. Look it’s her...The same girl from the cafeteria.” 

“You don’t need to say it twice, Wyn.” The Savanaclaw student, now known as Jack, turns to face me. Holding some roll of cloth in his left hand. 

“And, what exactly do you want from Doctor Thatchery?” Jack immediately cut straight to the point, “He’s in the middle of a meeting with Headmaster.”

Shoot, I missed Doctor Thatchery. 

“Well...I was planning to get ready for Physical Education, but it’s hard to change due to the locker rooms being only for guys.”

“Ah.” The minute he heard me say that, Jack shifted his gaze away from me. Instead of facing my direction, Jack pointed a thumb over to one of the far beds with a curtain. “Go ahead.” 

“E...Excuse me.” I promptly went to the back of the room to change into my PE uniform. Closing the curtain behind me to avoid lingering eyes.

“Hm? Jack.” Wyn stared at his friend’s face, “Are you embarrassed?” 

“I’m not!” 

_‘What in the world is going on out there?’_ I silently wondered while changing. In the meantime, Jack sent a harsh glare to Wyn. 

“Really?” Wyn peered at Jack’s face, wondering if the beastman in front of him was telling the truth. “Cause I could...have sworn your...cheeks turn-” 

Suddenly a cheddar cheese gets shoved into Wyn’s mouth, leaving him to mumble with garbled words. 

“Whaf wuz tha faah (What was that for)?” 

“Just because you're my childhood friend, doesn’t mean you can run your mouth like that.” Jack placed a hand against his forehead, frowning at the sight of Wyn who continued to chew on the cheese. Before Jack could scold Wyn for trying to say unnecessary things, his ears twitched. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps nearing the door. 

Once Wyn swallowed the cheese, an apparent displeased expression appeared on his face. “It’s those upperclassmen...from Heartslabyul. The ones that...smell like eggs.” 

“The ones that complained about losing an egg from a carbonara the other day?” 

Wyn nodded at Jack’s words. 

“The same ones.” Wyn tapped the tip of his nose. “You know...my nose...can’t lie.” 

Jack clicked his tongue.

_‘Then what the hell are they doing at the infirmary?’_

“Do you think...they’re here for.” Wyn didn’t finish his sentence, but Jack could tell what Wyn was referring to.

The girl that is changing into PE clothes at the end of the infirmary room.

“...Wyn.” 

“Mhm?”

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” Wyn watched Jack step out of the infirmary room, a low growl resounded the moment the door shut. 

By the time I stepped out of the curtain, dressed in my PE uniform, I could see Wyn by one of the cabinets. He made a small hand wave over to me.

“Here…here.” 

“Where’s Jack?” 

“He had something...to do...He’ll be back.” Wyn slowly gestured to one of the open chairs, “Besides...you should sit.” 

“Oh I can’t. I have to get to the PE grounds before the last warning bell rings.” 

“It’s okay...besides you’re far...from the grounds.” Wyn added, leaving me to lower my shoulders in defeat of his obvious point out. “You should...wait for...Doctor Thatchery...He always goes...to the PE grounds.” 

“I-I see.” Then I can ask Doctor Thatchery to go with me since we’re heading to the same place. “So, why are you and Jack here instead of Doctor Thatchery?”

“Ah that.” Wyn grabbed something from the pocket of his cardigan, “This.” 

_‘A medicine bottle? It looks like one.’_ I can’t read what it says though. 

“I get really...sleepy during classes.” Wyn explained, “So I have to...take my medicine...here.” 

So it’s medicine that prevents day time drowsiness, narcolepsy. I normally see people take medicine for insomnia at Doctor Figaro’s clinic, but this is the first time I’ve seen someone with narcolepsy. 

“Jack goes...with me...to make sure...I take it.” Wyn puts the medicine bottle away, “He also...comes here...for tips on...bandaging from...Doctor.” 

“Tips for bandaging?” 

“Jack trains...a lot. Since we...were kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyn Mousley 
> 
> Heartslabyul First Year, Class 1-B
> 
> Description: Like Jack Howl, he comes from the Land of Pyroxene. He’s been childhood friends with Jack since they were little. He suffers from narcolepsy and often gets scolded by Jack and the professors when he forgets to take his medicine. He is one of the beastmen students that got sorted into Heartslabyul Dorm. Once in a while, you’ll see him on Jack’s back asking to be carried to the next class.
> 
> A/N: Can you guys guess which character Wyn is based on? :"D In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this original chapter! I was listening to a new song called [Getcha!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRVFPPYcJUc) while thinking about this part of the story. My family also adopted a puppy, but he's a very needy baby. I think I ended up not getting enough sleep because of him.


	18. Extra: Fragrant Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A continuation of Festival of the Stars Extra based on MahoYaku's new [event](https://twitter.com/mahoyaku_info/status/1305446191023308800?s=20)

Deuce Spade didn’t think he would end up getting picked as a Stargazer together with his upperclassmen. 

At first, Deuce thought he spent another year making a wish to the stars in hopes of it being fulfilled. 

But...to end up being one of the dancers for the event. 

It made him nervous.

What if he trips?

What if he embarasses Senior Clover? 

What if he doesn’t properly listen to a student’s wish?

There were several what ifs that rained in Deuce’s mind, but...a sense of reassurance arrived in the form of two students. 

_‘I’m glad Prefect and Grim are helping us.’_ Since the day they met, Deuce has been nothing but grateful to prefect. 

Though Grim gets on his nerves from time to time, he’s at least grateful to the prefect who's always been there to scold the magical beast. 

However there were times Deuce regretted on being unable to help her other than the few moments Layla asked questions from him. So this time, he wants to properly perform the duties of a Stargazer and show the experience of Star Sending. 

As of right now, Deuce and Trey were heading over to Ramshackle Dorms to pick up the duo to help with the event. When Trey suddenly brings up a question to Deuce, “Prefect, didn’t make the wish?” 

“Rather, she gave up her wish to Grim.” Although it sucks to hear that only one of them can make a wish due to their situation, Deuce wondered if Layla had a wish. 

He never did ask her. 

Here he was. Listening to wishes left and right while honoring his duty as a Stargazer. 

Deuce wondered if Layla regretted giving her wish up to Grim. However, he doubted such thoughts. 

After all, it’s been months since he met Layla. He already gained an impression of what kind of person she was. But...she was never selfish like Ace or Grim when it came to food or gaining material goods. 

“She could have been selfish for once.” 

Trey placed a hand on Deuce’s shoulder, “Well it’s not like Wish upon a Star only happens once in a millenia. Next year, prefect will get a chance.”

“Just make sure Grim doesn’t steal the wish before her next time.” 

“Yeah.” 

_‘It’s not like prefect was going to leave suddenly.’_ Deuce thought to himself as they reached the gates Ramshackle Dorms. 

But by the time they reached the entrance of Ramshackle Dorms...the two Heartslabyul students found themselves staring at a tea party. 

It wasn’t extravagantly fancy like the Unbirthday parties they have at the dorms, but...it’s clearly…

A tea party.

Despite it only being one table. 

A table bearing a tea tier that held cookies, cakes, bite sized sandwiches, and scones. The tea set was already moving around on its own as if an invisible set of hands was arranging the table. 

It was obviously a work of magic. However...prefect and Grim were nowhere to be seen. Yet this table was being rearranged right before his eyes. 

_‘W-Whose arranging the table?!’_

Better yet...who in the world decided to have a tea party? For sure it’s not like Grim to suddenly go _“Let’s have a tea party”_ in the middle of work created by the Headmaster. 

Sure he sidetracks, but at least Grim tries to get it done.

Plus...prefect. 

She wasn’t the type to suddenly put up a tea party without warning. Especially at an important time like this! 

“Hey, Deuce.” Trey pointed his gaze passed the table and stared at the doors of Ramshackle Dorms. Deuce trailed to where Trey was staring at, only to find…

“P-Prefect?!” There at the top of the steps was Layla, still in uniform, with Grim on her right shoulder. However, her left hand was being held by a man close to Sam or Professor Crewel’s age. 

He was dressed like a person you’d see at a noble’s tea party. 

Despite Layla’s uncomfortable expression and being in a school uniform, it was like seeing a nobleman escorting a young lady to a party. 

“...I see we have some more guests.” The man let out a wide smile, “It seems the young lady invited more to our tea time.” 

“Lord White.” Layla felt awkward. 

Indeed who wouldn’t? 

Yet another wizard from her world suddenly appeared at the lounge of Ramshackle Dorm. 

She thought it was Lord Snow, only to realize it was not. He resembled Lord Snow, but his hair style, speaking, and mannerism was quite different. 

It wasn’t until he introduced himself as Lord Snow’s twin brother, Lord White, that Layla learned. 

However, the moment Layla held White’s hand...it was ice cold. 

Which could only mean one thing. 

But.

Layla didn’t have the heart to ask such a question. 

The kind man, who apologized for his twin brother’s abruptness and offered tea, did not deserve to be asked such a question. 

So Layla kept her mouth shut while Grim cheered for free food, only to be surprised on seeing the vice dorm leader and her classmate at the entrance of Ramshackle Dorms.

 _‘EH?! That man is a noble?! And prefect knows him?!’_ While Deuce was internally wondering about Layla’s relationship with this nobleman. 

Trey stared at the supposed nobleman beside Layla. 

He vaguely recalled Riddle’s words from the previous event.

When they had to deal with troublesome ghosts that ran amok around the school. 

Apparently a mysterious man dressed in a host club outfit appeared and stole Layla right in front of them on broomstick. Of course Layla was brought back safe and sound, but…

 _‘Is this the same man?’_ Trey had no way of confirming whether the man beside Layla was the same one that kidnapped her last time. Plus...the one before them didn’t seem intent on taking Layla away from Ramshackle Dorms.

“My my...isn’t it tiring walking around in such outfits?” The nobleman, who Layla referred to as White, gestured a hand to the table. “Why not partake in some delicious tea and cookies with us?”

For a brief amount of time, Trey and Deuce ended up getting roped into having tea with Layla, Grim, and the man known as White. The two Heartslabyul students were confused, but the fragrant tea served by White tasted delicious. 

“You know, that brazen young man with the blue hair reminds me of a wizard I know quite well. He always runs straight into things for the sake of his duty.” The moment White said that, Layla couldn’t help but wonder on who he was referring to. 

Meanwhile in another world, a wizard by the name of Shino stopped in the middle of his hand to hand combat training with Lennox. The silent man blinked at the person, “Shino? Is there something wrong?”

“No.” Shino replied back and raised his fist to resume an attack stance. “Probably just the wind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO....I didn't think I would make part 2, but then Adult White appeared. And I mean literally [appeared](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/653964692301152257/755545785516556388/image0.png?width=271&height=475) when I pulled for gacha :"D so here's a funny extra to the arrival of the new MahoYaku event after the end of Twisted Wonderland's. 
> 
> >While I'm at it, promo time!!! The translations for MahoYaku main story are complete! :"D Highly recommend to read the translations at the same time while watching the voiced main story!  
> The group is on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahoyaku_eng?s=20) too if you wish to read up on the characters!


	19. Chapter 17

**_You don’t have to rush._ **

**_After all this is a party._ **

**_A party shouldn’t be rushed._ **

**_You should take your time._ **

* * *

“Jack trains a lot?” Well I can’t deny that. He looks really strong appearance-wise compared to some of the students I’ve seen. The question is whether his strength matches against Deuce. 

_‘I did see Deuce beat up two upperclassmen the other day.’_ I don’t think their strength can match Mr. Lennox’s though. 

Wyn nods back, “Yes...Jack uses...my medication times...as practice for...first aid.” 

The mouse beastman looks down at his hands, they were clasped together while sitting atop his lap. “He always...does things...on his own. Never bother...to ask others...for help...unless it's to...learn something new.” 

“I see.” Wyn must be really close to Jack. I think Jack said something about them being childhood friends, but it really shows in the way Wyn expresses about his friend. “You must care about Jack a lot to notice his habits.” 

Wyn glances up, his amber colored eyes meeting my gaze. “What about you?”

“Me?” 

“Don’t you also...have friends like...Jack and I?” 

_‘Friends.’_ When Wyn brought that up, several people popped up in my mind but the ones that made me stop and think were none other than the trio that went straight for the library earlier. 

Did I consider Ace, Deuce, and Grim as friends? 

From the beginning, we were nothing but people that got forced together due to the events of the past two days. 

But the more I learn about them and their world...I think my impression slowly started to change. Sure it felt like a whirlwind of events slapped me in the face and forced me in a situation I can’t escape from. 

However I can firmly reinforce these words with honesty built from the bottom of my heart. 

A smile forms on my lips as I answer back to Wyn. 

“Yeah. I do.” The three of them would collectively disagree on being titled as friends, but I can easily admit it on my own without them having to hear it. “But they would get me if I ever said that out loud.” 

“Ah...I feel the...same way.” Wyn nodded in agreement. Looks like Jack is similar to the trio when it comes to acknowledging the fact that he’s friends with Wyn out loud. 

_‘I wonder why a lot of people at this school have a lot of pride riding on their shoulders?’_ Though it seems like Wyn doesn’t seem to care in regards to this matter.

 _‘...Now that I think about it._ ’ I haven’t seen Wyn amongst the members of the Heartslabyul dorm. Although I did see a few beastmen during the Unbirthday Party, I didn’t see him. 

“Wyn.”

“Yes?”

“You said that you were at the Unbirthday Party today?”

“Yes. In the teapot.” 

“I-In the teapot?” What does he mean by that? 

“My unique magic...it-” Wyn didn’t even get a chance to finish his words, because the door to the infirmary room suddenly slid open to reveal Doctor Thatchery and Wyn’s friend, Jack. 

“Oh, I didn’t think I would be having so many visitors today.” Doctor Thatchery muttered in surprise while entering the room. He placed a hand against the left side of his glasses and pushed it back. “I see that I have a variety of students to talk to today.”

“Ah, I’m not here for a check up or anything!” I quickly got up from my chair to explain. “I came here wondering if I can go with you to the PE grounds, Doctor Thatchery.”

“I don’t mind, but what happened to the raccoon and the rambunctious duo?” 

I returned Doctor Thatchery a weak smile, “Due to circumstances, they can’t use magic so…”

“Ah, is that so?” Doctor Thatchery placed a hand against the back of his head, it was hard to tell whether that sigh he exhaled was one of exhaustion or not. “They are students from Heartslabyul dorms.” 

...huh? 

_‘Why did Doctor Thatchery say that?’_

Before I could question the infirmary doctor, Jack entered the conversation to say, “Doctor, if you guys don’t get going then Coach Vargus is gonna end up talking a storm about muscles.”

“Oh you’re right. Sorry, sorry.” Doctor Thatchery immediately apologized, “I have a tendency to space out, so don’t hesitate to call out when I get wrapped up in my thoughts.” 

“No it’s fine.” I give Jack and Wyn a small wave for a brief moment, then follow after Doctor Thatchery. Once the two of us were gone by an earshot, Wyn spoke up to Jack.

“You didn’t use...your fists right?” Even though Wyn’s voice sounded apathetic, the look in his eyes showed concern. 

Jack closed his eyes, “There’s no point in using fists when they already get easily intimidated by appearances.” 

“Jack.” 

The Savanaclaw student clicked his tongue and emphasized his words, “I didn’t.” 

“Now hold your hand out. I’m still not done wrapping the wound.” 

Wyn frowned, “But Jack.”

“What.” 

The Heartslabyul student raised his left hand to reveal a very loose bandage wrapping,“You suck… at bandaging.”

“Shut up.” 

Once Wyn held his hand out to Jack, he watched the student unwrap the bandaging to fix the mistake. 

“So...intimidation.” 

“And Doctor Thatchery.” Jack added, “The minute he said Two for Flinching or something along those lines made the upperclassmen run away at an instant.” 

“Ah I heard...from a classmate.” Wyn vaguely recalled the words of what he heard, “Doctor’s unique magic...has something to...do with fists.”

“I thought fighting was against the rules?”

“It’s supposedly...a form of...healing.”

“...Seriously?!” 

“Jack...you tightened the...bandage too much.” 

“Ah, sorry.” 

As Jack and Wyn immersed themselves in a conversation about Doctor Thatchery, I walked side by side with him. I glanced up in wonderment of his words from earlier. 

A white haired man, with a single braid on the left side of his hair. Unlike Professor Crewel and Professor Trein, Doctor Thatchery seemed to wear an outfit more befitting of a studious teacher. 

_‘Like the ones back at Rutile’s school.’_

A white lab coat, blue sweater vest, beige colored pants, and a pair of round framed glasses. 

But what differed him was one clear detail on his face. 

A blue marking in a strange shape was on his left cheek. 

_‘I wonder if that’s common around here?’_ There were a few students that had interesting markings on their face and sometimes arms.

Markings.

Like a sca-

The sudden image of that scary upperclassmen, named Leona, appeared in my mind like thunder.

I can feel my throat going dry as I backed away at the thought of students with markings. If I went further, it’ll be harder to forget the unpleasant event that occurred at the botanical gardens. 

“So Miss Solis.” Doctor Thatchery’s voice snapped me out of the thoughts , “Has there been any troubles going on with school?”

“Trouble, well.” I can list out plenty, but let’s just keep short and simple. “I guess it would be the one involving the missing three.” 

I explained about the trio getting collared by Dorm Leader Roseheart to Doctor Thatchery. Hoping he’d say something about the second year student.

“I see so the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader has been using his unique magic against his fellow dormers.” Doctor Thatchery placed a hand on his chin, “Riddle Roseheart is considered one of the exceptional students of his year. Top grades, top sportsmanship, and keen on abiding the rules listed from school and Heartslabyul Dorm.” 

So he’s not arrogant without reason. I guess that somewhat matches the impression I had of him before the Unbirthday party. 

He did seem like the type of student that’s on top of studies and his role as the leader of Heartslabyul Dorm. 

“He is considered the model student that every student in Night Raven College should follow. However…” 

“There are times when a person needs to rest.” I can hear the concern in Doctor Thatchery’s voice, “Ever since this year started, Roseheart has been focused on monitoring the members of his dorm. I fear that if he keeps using his unique magic at this rate, Roseheart will-“ 

“Senior Roseheart will?” 

“Oh that’s right.” Doctor Thatchery realized while meeting my gaze, “You’re not from this world, correct?” 

I flinched. 

“Y...Yeah.” 

My hands that were on my sides, now clutched against my waist. An unsettling feeling overwhelmed me. 

_‘I didn’t say anything to the professors about my inability to go home.’_ The only staff member that knows is Headmaster Crowley. 

I pressed my lips together before continuing.

“...how did you know?” 

“Headmaster Crowley notified me during the recent meeting.” Oh, was it the meeting Jack mentioned from before? 

_‘I guess Headmaster Crowley is still proceeding with what he intended.’_

“Since your situation is a rather unusual case, he decided it’d be best for you to stick to my side during Physical Education class until you regained the ability to use magic again.” 

“I see.” 

He blinked, surprised by my dull response. 

“Is there something wrong with Headmaster Crowley’s decision? If there is, we can meet with him-”

I shook my head. “No.” 

“It’s just.” Professor Trein’s words from earlier entered my mind like an echo. “I...I don’t think it’s right to treat me differently than the other students and don’t get me wrong, Doctor Thatchery. I understand what you and Headmaster Crowley are saying...but.” 

I looked at him straight in the eye. 

“Just because I’m a girl, doesn’t mean I can’t do the same things as the other students.” 

“I’m just like the rest of the Night Raven College students. I came here to learn, not to be treated like royalty.” Besides I’m not even a royalty back in my world, I’m just the daughter of a flower shop owner. 

Doctor Thatchery stared at me in disbelief of my words, but his smile from before returned. “Very well, Miss Solis.” 

“O-Oh but, Doctor Thatchery! At least let me use the infirmary to change, using empty restrooms feels awkward for me.”

“Of course.” The infirmary doctor raised his left fist, still wearing a smile on his face, “I’ll be sure to knock out any student that tries to peep.” 

“Uh. You mean excuse them right?” 

“No, I will knock them out.” wHaT?! 

“Compared to the other professors, I have legal permission to use my fists.” 

_‘L….Legal?’_

“My unique magic is channeled through my fists in order to treat the students of this school.” 

What a _literal unique_ magic. 

“Besides, the students shouldn’t even be fighting in the first place. So when they end up landing in the infirmary.” Doctor Thatchery raises his left fist again. “They have to deal with my unique magic.” 

Ahahaha...I feel bad for whoever ends up in your infirmary. 

“Ah right.” Before I forget, I should ask Doctor Thatchery about what he was going to say about Riddle Roseheart. “Doctor Thatchery, regarding what you said earlier about Senior Roseheart.” 

“What will happen if Senior Roseheart continues to use his unique magic?”

* * *

**_Third POV_ **

* * *

When the trio split with Layla, they ended up camping at the school library. All silently waiting for the vice dorm leader of Heartslabyul Dorm. 

But the moment they managed to ambush him, Headmaster Crowley suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. 

Telling them to hush up. However, Headmaster Crowley ended up getting hushed back by the students. 

“Oh sorry.” Headmaster Crowley cleared his throat to use a softer tone, appropriate for the library. “My goodness, the library is meant for quiet studying and reading not for serious discussions.” 

“...And Grim.” Headmaster Crowley folded his arms while giving the magical beast a stern look, “Shouldn’t you be attending classes together with Miss Solis.” 

“Look Headmaster, “Grim gestured his paws toward the collar on his neck, “I can’t even use magic in this state.” 

“That’s Roseheart’s magic-sealing collar.” His eyes shifted over to Trey for a brief moment, then returned to the three first years. “Is there a clear reason as to why you, Ace Trappola, and Deuce Spade are cornering Vice Dorm Leader, Trey Clover?” 

The trio explained what happened. The fact that they’re against apologizing to Riddle Roseheart to get the magic-sealing collar removed as well as the fact that it seems impossible to convince the said person without making a big deal about it.

“Hmmm, in the case that you can’t reach a mutual agreement with your dorm leader...there is the option to transfer dormitories.” Headmaster Crowley soon brought up the downside to this option, “However, your dorm was chosen through the mirror of darkness’ ability to see the quality of your soul. By choosing to transfer, there will be several procedures and rituals needed in order to transfer.” 

“Transfer, huh.” It was an option for Ace. Heck, he wouldn’t even mind moving into Ramshackle Dorms to continuously bug Layla and Grim, but the red-head didn’t feel satisfied with the thought of transferring. “No. Doing that will just make me feel like I’m running away from this whole ordeal.”

Ace crossed his arms, while keeping his gaze at the Headmaster. “I want to end this not leave it up to fate, so no thanks Headmaster.” 

“Then, Ace Trappola.” Headmaster took Ace’s answer and decided to bring up the other option. “How about a decisive match against Roseheart for his place as dorm leader?” 

The minute Headmaster Crowley uttered those words...the four students erupted loud shouts of disbelief. 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!” 

“Hey! Stop shouting! Do I have to remind you that this is a library?!” 

“It’s cuz you’re saying some crazy af things!” Ace gotta admit. There is never a dull moment whenever the Headmaster spouts such things. 

“It is not crazy. I can assure you.” Headmaster Crowley continued, seeing that the four students calmed down to listen. “After all, this is the same method Roseheart used when he became dorm leader last year.” 

“So that’s one of the methods for becoming a dorm leader?” Deuce furrowed his eyebrows and decided to ask Headmaster Crowley, “How exactly are dorm leaders chosen at Night Raven College?”

“We heard that Riddle became a dorm leader a week after he started school.” Grim recalled from Trey’s explanation. 

“One of them is being nominated by the previous dorm leader, another is winning a decisive match against the current dorm leader, and much more.” Headmaster Crowley then added. “The battle is one of the more simple methods in order to become dorm leader.” 

“But isn’t using magic for settling personal fights against the school rules?” Ace didn’t forget some of the rules written in the student handbook. One of them was clearly forbidding students to use magic in order to resolve personal fights. 

“Personal ones, yes. But going through proper procedures and having the Headmaster oversee a decisive match is another matter.” In other words, it’s a legal way of fighting. 

To think an option of fighting a dorm leader would appear through a form of legalities. 

“If I recall.” Now it was Trey’s turn to step in, he vaguely remembered about the procedures regarding the decisive match. “It’s against the rules to put a handicap on your opponent before the match too. Which means you’ll be able to get rid of the collar without having to apologize but…”

Headmaster Crowley promptly took over Trey’s words, “All students are given a right to take the role of Dorm Leader the moment they enter this school. Therefore-” 

“Trappola.” The Headmaster set his gaze on the red-head before him. “What do you say? Will you challenge Roseheart?”

Well obviously he wasn’t going to take the prospect of transferring to another dorm. Ace knew that this option was a way he can use to end the stupid problem the dorm leader brought up. 

And so…

“I’ll do it.” Ace decided to take up the offer Headmaster Crowley brought to him. 

“Count me in.” Deuce added, knowing that all students have a right to challenge the dorm leader. 

“Then me too!” Grim floated while placing his paws at his sides, “I gotta a thing or two to deal with Riddle.” 

“Sorry to say, Grim.” Headmaster Crowley interjected, “Students from other dorms aren’t allowed to issue challenges. This is a dorm members only challenge.” 

“Eh?! Then who's gonna take off my collar?!” You can already see Grim exuding an aura of this isn’t fair! 

“Well if I beat Dorm Leader, it’s obvious that I’ll order him to get rid of your collar.” Grim clicked his tongue at Ace, who was making an evil smirk. “Damn it. I wanted to show off my skills too.” 

“Are you guys serious about this?” Trey couldn’t believe what he was seeing among the three students. “And Deuce, I never would’ve expected this from you.” 

“Really? Isn’t it clear for men to aim for the top sometimes?” Deuce turned to face Trey, giving the Vice Dorm Leader a smirk that seemed to match Ace’s. “If we’re gonna go through with this, might as well make it a team-play.” 

“Whoop there it is.” Ace pointed out, still wearing his evil smirk. “Deuce’s bad boy mode.” 

The moment Deuce heard Ace say that, he flinched. The smirk he wore completely kicked off from his face. “...I-I...it’s normal.”

If Layla was here, she would have agreed with Ace. _‘Deuce is bad at hiding his bad boy mode.’_

“Then I shall take care of the formalities for this match.” But once Headmaster Crowley looked at the four, he realized one person was missing. “Now that I think about it.” 

“Where is Miss Solis?” 

“Ah prefect?” Ace spoke up, “Went straight to class like the goody-two shoes she is.” 

“What.” 

“Like I said, she went-“

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU SENT MISS SOLIS TO CLASS ALONE TO DEFEND HERSELF?!” 

“H-Headmaster! This is the library!” Trey quickly calmed down the Headmaster.

“R...Right. The librarian will never forgive me at this rate.” Headmaster cleared his throat yet again, “You three let Miss Solis go to class alone?! Are you three out of your minds?!” 

“Well she chose to go to class! It’s not like we’re going to force her to ditch!” Grim argued back in a whisper. 

Headmaster Crowley pressed a hand against his forehead, “Oh dear me. I can’t believe you three would leave a girl alone to defend herself.” 

“So what, prefect has magic. It’s not like she’s in danger.” 

Headmaster Crowley glared at Ace for making such a reckless comment. “Even if Miss Solis has magic, she is a walking target within our student body. Due to circumstances, she can’t use enough magic to defend herself.” 

“Her current state is at risk and if she were to get attacked by a student...” Headmaster Crowley shuddered at the thought, “I won’t be able to forgive myself in letting Miss Solis experience such.”

“You three should have been-“

“Ah there you are.” Before Headmaster Crowley could continue to scold the three, a certain orange haired girl appeared with a smile on her face.

“I’ve been looking for you gu...Headmaster Crowley?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Dami Thatchery  
> Description: The infirmary doctor of Night Raven College. He comes from the Land of Pyroxene and has known Ashton Vargas since high school. A seemingly kind doctor that’s been hired to take care of the students at Night Raven college. He is very tired of seeing several students come in due to injuries caused by personal fights. His Unique Magic is a special form of healing that terrifies students.  
> Character Inspried by Hint: He is based on two main characters of a disney movie based on the story of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. 
> 
> A/N: I just realized Jack and Wyn's relationship resembled Ohta and Tanaka from [Tanaka is Always Listless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOoUYvFmz4I).


	20. Chapter 18

**_Flowers represent life._ **

**_Vegetables and Fruits represent plentiful bounty._ **

**_The gathering._ **

**_The dance of the harvest begins…_ **

**_With a chant_ **

* * *

After finishing lunch, I decided to meet the trio on their talk with Trey. 

Except...I ended up finding them with the Headmaster.

The first one I aimed my focus at is the magical beast sitting between Ace and Deuce. 

“Grim, did you do something in the library while I was in class?”

“Wha?! Why the hell are you assuming I did something?!” 

I frowned at the magical beast, “A lot of the incidents we’ve had involved you.” 

“It is not my fault this time!” Grim huffed while pointing his paws at the Headmaster. “He is just here to tell about-“

Grim’s words were knocked away the moment Headmaster Crowley zoomed over to me.

And by zoom, I mean literally up in my face to the point of invading whatever personal space I had left. 

I almost thought he was going to knock me over. 

“Miss Solis! Are you alright?!” 

“...eh?”

“None of the students did anything to you, correct?!” 

“Not that I know of?” I looked at Headmaster Crowley with a perplexed expression. “I asked the ghost staff and Doctor Thatchery to walk me to class.” 

“See! She’s totally fine! There was no point in-OW!” Deuce whacked Ace from behind the head. “Keep this up and you’ll look even more stupid.”

“Oh like you’re one to say that.” Ace chided back while rubbing the area where Deuce hit him. 

“You two! Didn’t I just say fighting isn’t allowed-!” As headmaster Crowley busied himself with stopping Ace and Deuce’s upcoming argument, my thoughts wandered back to Doctor Thatchery’s words.

* * *

**_Earlier_ **

* * *

“If Riddle Roseheart continues to use his unique magic...he’ll end up in a state known as Over Blot.” 

“Over Blot?” I’ve never heard Headmaster Crowley or any of the professors say that. 

“Over Blot is a state where a magician, of this world, can end up as. When a magician overuses his or her magic and is heavily affected by stress or negative emotions, they’ll transform into a being covered in ink that will destroy anything in its path.” 

_‘Ink.’_

The moment Doctor Thatchery mentioned that very word, my mind rewinded back to the ink-like monster at the Dwarves’ Mine. ‘ _Wait, that means the monster at the Dwarves’ Mine was a person that was over blotted?!’_

But...it seems like that person was already long gone. There were no signs of beings left at the mines except for the ghosts.

Then.

_‘The end result of a person that's over blotted means-’_

An unsettling chill ran down my spine as I quietly asked Doctor Thatchery.

“What happens when it's too late?”

“Heavens forbid.” Doctor Thatchery paled at the thought while wiping the sweat on his forehead and straightening his glasses. “If that were to ever happen, the magician will end up losing their life.” 

When I heard Doctor Thatchery say that, it reminded me of Doctor Figaro’s words regarding wizards and witches. In my world, there are times when wizards and witches can lose their life other than naturally turning into mana stones. 

And it is quite similar to Twisted Wonderland’s Over Blot. 

**_“You’ll end up swallowed by your own magic.”_ **

Doctor Figaro’s words hauntingly rang throughout my mind.

* * *

**_Now_ **

* * *

_‘If Doctor Thatchery is right.’_ There’s no telling how close Riddle Roseheart is to over blotting. He’s been collaring so many Heartslabyul students and maintains it even now.

I glanced over to Ace, Deuce, and Grim. 

They were all still wearing the magic-sealing collar Riddle Roseheart placed on them.

Showing that Riddle is still using his magic to prevent the troublemakers from using their magic. 

I placed a hand against my mouth, contemplating. _‘I want to see if Senior Roseheart is alright, but remembering the Unbirthday party puts me in a sour mood.’_

I don’t feel like my words will get to Riddle Roseheart due to being friends with the three. _‘He might take my words wrong and assume I’m trying to make an appeal.’_

My gaze briefly meets Trey’s, only to watch him glance aside. 

_‘Senior Trey must be still ashamed of what happened earlier at the Unbirthday party.’_

On one hand I can’t blame him for reacting in such a way, but at the same time I can’t forgive Senior Trey for using magic to send the three away. There are more civil ways of dismissing people and magic wasn’t the answer. 

“In any case!” Headmaster Crowley coughed, finishing whatever scolding he had for Ace and Deuce. “I will be handling the formalities for tomorrow’s decisive match.” 

“Decisive match?” I repeated Headmaster Crowley’s last words, while raising an eyebrow at the staff walking away without explanation.

_‘What in the world did these three do while I was in class?’_

I crossed my arms and shifted my gaze over to the trio. One at a time, starting with Ace, “ _What. Did. You. Do_?”

“P-Prefect, it’s not what you think.” Ace raised his hands, trying to pretend there’s nothing wrong with what Headmaster Crowley just said.

Now my focus shifted to Deuce. 

“ _What. Did. You. Do_?”

“There’s a clear reason for this, Prefect.” 

I can already see sweat rolling down Deuce’s face as I shifted over to the last one. 

Grim. 

“ _What. Did. You. Do_?”

After a few minutes of pressuring my stare at Grim, the magical beast finally blurted out. “Ace and Deuce said they were going to fight Riddle tomorrow.” 

“HEY?!” Grim immediately hid behind me. Sticking a tongue at the duo as an aura of fire seemed to rise behind my smile. 

“I see that you _two_ have some explaining to do.” 

“W-Wait!” The next thing Ace and Deuce knew, my hands gripped their earlobes and began pulling them towards the entrance of the library. But before I left, I politely bid the Heartslabyul third year farewell. 

“Excuse me, Senior Trey.”

“Y...Yeah.”

* * *

**_Outside the Entrance of the Botanical Gardens_ **

* * *

“So Headmaster Crowley said the only options you had were to either transfer out of Heartslabyul Dorm or fight Senior Roseheart for Dorm Leader title.” I deducted from their rough summary of what took place during the library. 

“Headmaster Crowley said there were other options, but-” Deuce glanced to Ace, who was in the middle of cracking his knuckles. 

“I can’t run away and let that damn Dorm Leader do as he pleases.” 

_‘Well I can’t deny the fact that Ace said it’s a legal way of fighting against Senior Roseheart.’_ At least Headmaster Crowley stated it’s a magic only battle. If it was a physical fight, who knows what these two would do. 

_‘I’m pretty well aware that Deuce will swing a punch at the first chance he’ll get.’_

“So Prefect, do you have any plans that we can use against the Dorm Leader?” Ace spoke up, bringing my attention over to him. “The last plan you did against that weird monster did quite a number.” 

“But Grim and I can’t help you this time.” The only reason we were able to handle that monster was by combining our best spells to weaken it. “And this time you guys are facing an upperclassmen with a firm grip on his magic compared to the monster.” 

Besides his unique magic, I don’t know what other types of magic Riddle Roseheart specializes in. If we had more information about his magic, I probably would have a better idea on what to counter against. 

_‘Plus knowing Ace and Deuce, they can only use a limited amount of magic.’_

Ace hasn’t used his magic since the day he got collared. The best magic he can do is a wind element based spell. It won’t help if Riddle Roseheart’s best elemental magic is fire. It’ll end up fueling his enemy’s attack instead of stopping it. 

In the case of Deuce…

“Deuce, what other types of magic can you use other than summoning spells?” 

He placed a hand against his chin, thinking back on the other spells in his reach, “I can use ice magic, but it's not as good as my summoning spell.” 

Ice magic would be useful if it was a strong spell, but Deuce doesn’t sound too confident in using it. 

I placed a hand against my left temple, feeling a headache coming through. 

_‘It'll be a miracle if these two can use magic faster than Senior Roseheart.’_

I gazed at the duo. 

“I’m going to be honest with you two.” 

I lowered my hand, gesturing to the both of them. “There’s too many blanks to even come up with a plan against Senior Roseheart.”

They can’t use strong magic to restrain Riddle Roseheart, which puts them at a greater disadvantage. _‘The sheer difference between the duo and Senior Roseheart was too big.’_

“Even if I come up with a plan, it will be foiled the moment Senior Roseheart finds a gap. Is that fine?” I looked at the two with Grim beside me. 

Ace and Deuce briefly met each other’s gaze, then returned to face me. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Huh?” I blinked at them, wondering why they agreed to it without debate.

“I mean, your plan was the reason we were able to survive against that monster. It’s better than just rushing at the dorm leader.” Ace pointed out, whereas Deuce added while jabbing a thumb at Ace.

“I’d rather take your plan over whatever this fool has in mind.” 

“Hey! Who the hell are you calling a fool?!”

“Isn't it obvious who's the fool that dragged us-“ As I watched the duo argue about which is the bigger idiot, my surprise slowly turned into a small smile at the duo. I faintly recalled the words I told Wyn.

_‘They’re my friends.’_

“Whatcha smilin about Layla?” Grim asked, wearing a look of curiosity, from beside me. 

“Mhm. It’s nothing much.” If I say it out loud, they would definitely deny it. Yup, it’s best to keep these words to myself than get a session of denials. 

“Hmm, is that so? Then.” Grim crossed his paws and used his tail to point at the Botanical Garden, “Why are we at the botanical gardens again?” 

“Now that you mention it.” Ah Ace and Deuce finally stopped arguing, Deuce was the one that ended the argument by returning his gaze over to Grim and I. 

“Why did you take us to the botanical gardens?” 

“The reason for that.” I raised my hand and pointed at the botanical gardens, “I need to start regaining my mana reserves.” 

“Regaining mana reserves? Oh.” Ace blinked in realization of what I meant, “You’ve mentioned it before, right? Something about regaining mana?”

I nodded back at Ace and placed my right hand against my heart. “Unlike Twisted Wonderland, the wizards and witches of my world require a power source in order to invoke a spell.”

“By power source, it’s not the flying watering can that follows you around?”

“Yeah.” I snapped my fingers, allowing my magic weapon to manifest before the trio. “As I said before, my watering can is something I use to make spells happen. A magic medium like your magical pens. However, in my current case, I don’t have enough mana to invoke a stronger spell.” 

“Therefore.” I glanced at the botanical garden with eyes full of hope while staring at the glass panes, “I need to go to a place that will allow me to regain strength in spell casting.” 

“The botanical garden?” They all raised their brows at me, wondering why this garden has something to do with regaining mana. 

“It might be better to see than just standing around the entrance all day.” I turned to face the botanical garden and gestured for them to follow. “Let’s go.” 

Upon entering the botanical garden, I sent my watering can up into the air. Allowing it to search for a good mana area similar to the gardens at home. Then, like a tug, my magic weapon started floating down the path towards the right. 

The four of us walked down the path until we reached an area filled with vibrant flowers. Colorful and varying in sizes. Some lined up in garden pots, some hanging by the branches of trees, and a few growing in the grass-filled grounds. 

“Perfect.” I glanced at the three and gestured my hand towards the ground, “Just sit for a bit and I’ll get started.” 

Once the three took a seat, I stood at the center of the area. Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

_‘The mana in this area is plenty. I just need to find a thread within the floating particles like in my world.’_

As the colors of several lights danced within the area, I can sense Ace, Deuce, and Grim’s mana. However their mana wasn’t the one I’m looking for. I need to find…

_‘There!’_

The golden thread. 

Mentor Lily always called it a golden thread, but in actuality that’s not what it is. The golden thread is an indication that I found a mana flow that matches my form of magic.

 _‘Mentor Lily was right though.’_ In the end, gardens and areas of plants taken with great care have a stronger connection to my magic. _‘The botanical garden can serve as a substitute mana area.’_

_‘But.’_

_‘I wonder why I couldn’t grasp anything at Heartslabyul Dorm?’_

_‘Is it because of the roses?’_

A vague image of the red rose from the dream this morning appeared in my mind. 

_‘Or does it have to do with that warning?’_ They did say the Queen of Hearts had a labyrinth of red roses. The red rose garden at Heartslabyul almost resembled the one in my dreams. 

...Let’s just focus on getting some mana. Thinking about the Queen of Hearts and today’s events will just hurt my head.

_‘Now that I found golden thread...it's time to chant.’_

I slowly opened my eyes and muttered the chant. 

A chant so familiar. 

A chant so dear to me.

A chant that responds from the depths of my heart. 

**_Flowers for essence._ **

**_Leaves for clearance._ **

**_Fruits of sweet bounty._ **

**_Vegetables of plentiful harvest._ **

A swell of power started surrounding me as mana danced with a strong vigor. 

“Woah! The flowers are moving on their own!” Ace shouted in surprise of the surroundings. I couldn’t tell what was happening, but I guess it was enough to freak Ace from his spot. 

“Prefect’s watering can is moving faster.” Deuce noted as I continued repeating the chant to myself. “Our magical pens won’t do that sort of stuff, huh?”

“Dunno bout you guys, but.” I could hear excitement in Grim’s voice, “I want to learn what Layla is doing.” 

The moment Grim said that, I ended my chant by stating the spell that resonates my magic. 

**_“Floraison Saine.”_ **

And like a giant splash of warm water, something fluttered across my face. 

It wasn’t until I opened my eyes and saw a rain of flower petals dancing around us. 

“Oops, I must have invigorated the flowers.” A few old petals must have flown off some of the flowers, but I didn’t think regaining mana would lead them to speeding their growth. 

“Uwah! Layla, how’d you do that?!” The first one to bounce over to me was Grim, his eyes practically sparkling at the sight of the fluttering flower petals. “It was like the flowers were under your command!” 

“Uh…” Did it seem that way? I don’t usually see what happens when I’m chanting my spell at the gardens back home. Then again, it’s been a few days since I’ve used a mana area.

“Yeah, Prefect! How the hell did you make those flowers move?!” Ace brought one of the flower pots, that had pink lilies, with him. “It was super creepy watching this dance the luau.” 

“Huh? Dance? Luau?” I didn’t know flowers were dancing some sort of strange dance when I did that! “By the way, what’s a luau?”

“I think it’s better to answer our questions first before we explain to you about luaus, prefect.” 

I feel like Ace purposely dodged my question. Well, at least he’s willing to explain it in exchange for information. 

An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

“This is one of the major things a wizard and witch needs to learn the moment they receive a magic weapon.” My watering can floats above my right hand, “Finding a place that makes you feel relaxed and focus your train of thought.” 

“We call these places, **[Mana Areas]**.” 

“Mana Areas?” Deuce placed a hand against his chin, “So you mean it's an area filled with mana.” 

“Yes, it is a place filled with mana. Well, in literal terms, a mana area is a place where a wizard or witch can be at ease and stabilize their magic.” I lifted my hand, gesturing towards the flower petals scattered across the ground. The flower petals wiggle and slowly lift themselves off the ground. Soon they floated over to a corner and created a pile of colorful flower petals. 

_‘That should take care of the cleaning.’_ Don’t wanna be rude to the botanical garden’s caretaker. 

“Mana Areas can be your room, a garden, an area in the forest, or even the ocean. As long as it fulfills the need for feeling relaxed and capable of stabilizing your magic.” 

“Hmph, if only I had my room back.” Ace grumbled while crossing his arms, “Something like a Mana Area would’ve been a cinch.”

“Would your room even count as a good place for a Mana Area?” Deuce questioned Ace, “Besides we’re dorming with three other people in the room and by the looks of it.” 

Deuce returned his gaze over to me and asked, “Mana Areas seem to be an important place for people like prefect.” 

It looks like Deuce caught onto something. 

“Yes.” I answered back. “As Deuce said, Mana Areas are considered special places to wizards and witches. Most would never allow others into their Mana Area unless it’s someone they’re familiar with.” 

“Then prefect, why did you take us here?” Ace furrowed his brows, wearing a look of confusion. “Shouldn’t you have us stand guard instead of showing what you do in a Mana Area?”

“Then that would defeat the purpose of me demonstrating a Mana Area.” 

I stared at the pink lilies Ace held in his arms as memories of Mentor Lily resurfaced. 

**_“Explaining things will only get you so far compared to showing.”_ **

Her fluttering pink hair that resembled soft petals. 

**_“Magic is a seeing is believing type of learning.”_ **

Red eyes that glimmered at the sight of beautiful views.

**_“Words will only limit your experience when it comes to invoking spells.”_ **

Lips that bring about a mischievous smile.

**_“Remember this Lay.”_ **

Like a delicate whisper. 

**_“Life is a journey. One filled with experiences waiting to be discovered.”_ **

The Vagabond Witch’s beautiful visage appeared from the depths of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mentor Lily appears!! Kinda... :"D One day, your side story will be revealed, but for now I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters!


	21. Chapter 19

**_A life’s journey._ **

**_Whatever experience awaits._ **

**_It will always lead you towards an unbelievable discovery._ **

* * *

For some reason...teaching these three reminded me of the time Mentor Lily started her lessons. 

Unexpected. 

Full of surprises. 

And above all else…

We had fun learning various things. 

**_“Remember Lay.”_ ** Her familiar voice that emanated warmth.

Mentor Lily felt like she was my older sister. **_“This big sister of yours is going to show you everything I’ve learned from other countries.”_ **

She spoke of dragons, mischievous spirits, dashing heroes, and tales of stories I’ve never heard about in the South Country.

**_“In the last 500 years, many have called me a Vagabond Witch. But...my true name is Lillian. Lillian Jones.”_ **

A kind smile beamed towards me.

**_“You can call me Lily if you wish.”_ **

Mentor Lily.

My first mentor.

...Thinking back to five days ago, when I found out what happened to you.

I sometimes wondered.

Did you intend for this?

Did you wish that I would never learn of it? 

Live in bliss until the day I learned of your end? 

_‘At least Doctor Figaro told me.’_

Otherwise, I would have ended up in Twisted Wonderland. 

Not knowing the truth of what happened to Mentor Lily. 

“Well if the prefect says so.” Ace crossed his arms behind his back and looked straight at me, “But what does this mean? Can you use magic again?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” I was able to command the flower petals to form a pile, but is that all I can do? I don’t think that’s enough to summon my broom yet. “What’s a good spell to use?”

Before I could even think of a proper spell, a sudden growl resounded among us. I glanced down to see Grim holding his stomach. 

“Nngh...standing around the library all day is making me hungry.” 

“Don’t tell me.” I crossed my arms at them, allowing my magic weapon to disappear at the same time. “Did you guys not eat while waiting for Senior Trey?” 

Don’t you dare ignore me when I’m asking a question you three. 

“Using magic can wait, let’s get something quick to eat from the cafeteria before we head back to Ramshackle Dorms.” As all of us got up, Ace quickly returned one of the flowers back to its rightful place. 

“So...exactly what kind of magic did prefect use to do before coming here?” Deuce asked first, curious of what I learned. “You seem pretty strong in practical magic.” 

“Practical magic is common to use in the area I live in.” I explained to the duo while matching my pace with them, “A lot of the people in my area needed help when it came to farming or magic related incidents.”

“Magic related incidents?” I nodded back to Ace and Deuce as Grim slowly trotted after us, “On occasion there were cases in which tornadoes formed from out of nowhere, magical beasts that run rampant, and re-emergence of ancient beasts happening back in my world.” 

“I guess the best equivalent would be the ink-like monster we saw the other day.” I added, while thinking of a good example for them. “You could say my world is a little unstable when it comes to sudden occurrences.” 

“...Is.” The first one to say something was Deuce, but for some reason he clamped his mouth shut. 

As if he was going to say: **_Is this the reason why you want to go home so badly?_ **

All I could give them was a small smile in return, heading straight to the cafeteria with Grim in tow. On one hand, if they did ask that...I wouldn’t have denied it. 

There have been a lot of things happening ever since this year started. The Great Calamity, according to Doctor Figaro and the others, was strong enough to eliminate the entire group of South Wizards before them. 

Not a single South Wizard, among the twenty sage wizards, survived from the Great Calamity. Sure, there were survivors from the previous group among Mitile and Rutile’s members. But there were a total of ten wizards that did not come back from the previous group, hence the reason why an entire new group of ten wizards were chosen. 

However, there was always that slight bit of fear creeping on the back of my mind and it has escalated ever since I arrived here.

 _‘What if I come home...and hear that the entire group of South Wizards were eliminated yet again?’_

The thought of no longer seeing Mitile, Rutile, Doctor Figaro, and Mr. Lennox scared me. 

But what scares me even more...is coming home and never seeing my father again. 

What if years pass in my world as I continue to stay here? 

I don’t know how time passes between the two worlds at all. 

_‘I left him without returning home.’_ As these thoughts began to well up in my mind, a loud cough resounded on my left. I glanced to find Ace, looking aside, but hands in his pocket. 

_‘Ace?’_

Another loud cough resounded from my right, there was Deuce looking aside as well, but his hands were at his side. 

I glanced between the two of them, wondering what they were doing...only to quietly realize. 

Ah. 

_‘You two were just walking behind me, but now.’_

We’re walking side by side. 

The smile that once held sadness was now filled with warmth as I continued walking with the duo and Grim. 

Grim kept looking at me, wondering why they were matching my pace now compared to before. 

“W-What in the world are they doing?” 

“Who knows, Grim.” 

I clearly have no clue. 

Or so I tell Grim.

Compared to lunch time, I felt at ease having dinner with the three of them. I was eating outside alone, trying to avoid getting involved with any students in the cafeteria since it was always filled with students. 

Yet now, it feels like I can eat without the need to turn around out of fear for someone approaching me.

* * *

**_In Another World_ **

* * *

A man holds onto a piece of parchment. 

A parchment so thin, it seemed ready to be ripped apart. 

However the man continues to read the parchment. To the point of almost crushing it, as if something malevolent was written on it.

“...Damn it.” The man cursed while placing a hand over his face. 

The pain in his head began to strengthen the longer he stared at the contents. He had to put a stop to it. 

The man placed pressure on his forehead. 

But the pain didn’t subside. 

It affected him. 

To a significant degree. 

“How am I supposed to know?” The man questioned the parchment, as if he was demanding a response from the writer. 

“How am I supposed to know?” 

But of course.

“How-“ 

No response returned from the parchment.

The man simply let out his frustrations. 

Voicing every inch of his anger to the writer that dared to send such a parchment to him. 

By the time he reaches the end, the man glares hard at the parchment. As if he was staring straight at the face of the writer. 

He grits his teeth. 

“Damn you, Figaro.” 

Crushing the parchment in his hands.

“Compared to the demon lord Oz…” 

The man lifted his face, revealing strands of orange colored hair. 

“You’re much worse.” 

His dark blue eyes hardened as the parchment dropped to the floor, not even bothering to toss it in the nearby basket meant for burning. 

“...Elise.” The man muttered to himself, in shame of what had happened. “I’m sorry.” 

“I.” 

_‘Didn’t get a chance to say anything to Layla.’_

“I know you told me not to say anything.” 

_‘But.’_

“Our daughter.” 

_‘Left faster than we thought.’_

“...Was it the right choice?” 

Grief began to envelope the man as he quietly muttered the Witch of Temptation’s name in a voice quiet enough for spirits to hear. 

“Elise...Did I, Yulan Solis, make the right choice?” 

_‘Did I make the right choice to stay quiet to our daughter?’_

* * *

**_Back at Ramshackle Dorms_ **

* * *

“An elemental magic barrage?” Ace and Deuce stared at me in disbelief as I suggested this tactic. 

Right after we had dinner, I began discussing a possible plan they can use against Riddle. Of course, we didn’t want this overheard by any students so we made a beeline for Ramshackle dorms immediately. 

The instant we situated ourselves in the lounge, the table was already covered with cups of water, a plate of wizard’s sugar, and bags of salty treats made from potatoes.

“Yes.” I replied back after taking a drink of water, “If you can’t fight him with speed or a special type of magic.” 

Then there’s no choice but to send a barrage of magic spells at a person known to be at the top of his class from Headmaster Crowley. 

A magic barrage is using a cluster of small elemental spells at the opponent. It’s a useful attack when you don’t know the opponent’s advantage or disadvantage. A lot of wizards and witches, especially those that use guns or crossbows as their magic weapon, are capable of sending out attacks like this. 

_‘Now that I think about it, didn’t Mitile say something months ago about one of the sage wizards of the North using a gun?’_ I don’t know if that wizard would use the same tactic since he’s from the North. _‘But for now this way of spell casting will work for Ace and Deuce.’_

“Whatever you guys do, you can’t let him send out the collars.” Therefore, sending a magic barrage of small attacks won’t give him room to aim properly. Delaying his chances of sending out the magic sealing collar at them. “Do not give him a chance to catch a gap. This type of tactic really requires you and Deuce to continuously channel magic at him.” 

Suddenly Ace raised his hand, “I have a question.” 

“Go ahead, Ace.” 

...Suddenly I feel like a teacher. 

“Have you ever used this type of magic before, prefect?” 

I shook my head at Ace. 

“I learned it from my mentor, but it’s not useful when your main magic element is plant-based.” I need assistance from already grown plants surrounding the area in order to perform a magic barrage. 

“You can’t just conjure leaves or something?” 

I shook my head again at Ace’s words. 

“Since Night Raven College is a place full of greenery, I can conjure leaves but again...I don’t own Night Raven College. I need to use plants that I’ve grown instead of borrowing Night Raven College’s.” 

“So it's because the plants here are school property, that’s why you’re only using seeds given by Headmaster Crowely.” Deuce deducted from while taking a piece of wizard’s sugar for himself.

“Yes.” I need permission to use certain plants or seeds otherwise I might end using something intended for potions class or the cafeteria. “Plus it seems a portion of my magic can’t be accessed.” 

It looks like I need to make frequent visits to the botanical gardens in order to regain access to my broom and bag of seeds. 

“You can do more than just practical magic?” Ace dropped his hand, stopping himself from reaching out for another piece of a snack he calls potato chips. 

“Practical magic is considered the fundamentals and the starting grounds magic users touch on, there’s multiple ways they can take once they have mastered it. However-” I raised my right hand and tried to summon my broom, but instead of the usual floating broom with a green cover...a small burst of green electricity zaps from my fingers in the process. 

“GYAH!” It made Grim jump from the chair once he saw black smoke coming from my fingertips. 

“Geegus!” Ace screeched while scooting back into the chair, whereas Deuce coughed to regain composure of what just happened. 

The sensation made me wince as I used my left hand to ease the pain. 

“I don’t have enough mana to access it, so all I can do is practical magic, minor water elemental magic, and restrain if I have the right plant seeds.” 

If I tried to force a summon, my hand might not be the only one getting zapped. _‘I’m going to have to summon my broom in an area far from students next time.’_

“But do you think this plan is good enough? I’m sorry I can’t come up with a better plan than this.” 

“It’s better than facing the Dorm Leader blindly.” Deuce admitted, with a guilty expression on his face. 

_‘Deuce.’_ Even though Deuce decided to help Ace, he’s not looking forward to the fact that he has to face the dorm leader of Heartslabyul under these circumstances. 

**_“I made up my mind to never disgrace my mother’s smile and decided to become a model student she can be proud of.”_ **

_‘And fighting the Dorm Leader just worsens Deuce’s chances of becoming a model student.’_ However...Deuce is doing this battle in order to get Riddle Roseheart to stop his ridiculous methods of enforcing the rules dictated by the Queen of Hearts. 

_‘I’m pretty sure Deuce understands the consequences just as much as Ace.’_ The question is...whether these two are going to stick with using magic only. 

“Prefect.” 

“Hm?” The next thing I knew, Ace lightly tapped against my forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Don’t worry too much. It’s all going to be done in a flash.” 

That’s what I’m mainly worried about Ace!

Ugh.

If he’s going to do it that way-

“Then...Ace and Deuce, move a little closer.” I raised my right hand, signalling them to move closer.

Ace scrunched his face at me, “You make us sound like we’re your dogs.” 

I sent a scrunched face back to Ace, “I’m not Professor Crewel, y’know.” 

Once the duo moved closer to me, I lunged at the both of them and pulled them into a group hug. 

“Bwah?!” They let out a yelp of surprise as I held them in a hug. “P-Prefect?!” 

“H-Hey! Let go!” 

I didn’t do as Ace said. 

Instead I just took a deep breath and muttered two words.

“Good luck.” 

Even though I told them good luck, I had a strong feeling...that tomorrow wasn’t going to be fast and simple. 

“Prefect…” 

Of course, they didn’t hug back but as long as the two of them understood what I’m trying to convey...then that’s more than enough-

“You two better take Layla’s good luck and win! My collar depends on you two!” 

...way to kill the mood Grim. 

I ended up releasing my hug and sent a displeased expression towards Grim. 

“What?” 

I have a lot to teach Grim don’t I?

* * *

**_That Night_ **

* * *

**_“You’re worrying too much Prefect.”_ **

**_“Yeah, just relax with Grim this time.”_ **

**_“And watch us.”_ **

Hnnng, I feel like nothing I said was conveyed. 

“Ugh...how does Mentor Lily and Doctor Figaro do it?” 

_‘Is it because they have more experience than I do?’_

Then again, Mentor Lily has been around for about five hundred years and she managed to take down a tornado faster than Mr. Lennox. 

I stared at the locket in my hands, wondering if I should have thought up a better plan than magic barrage. 

_‘Doctor Figaro. Mentor Lily. What am I going to do?’_

Am I really sending those two off in a losing battle? 

_‘Wait what am I thinking?’_ I was about to lay down in bed, when I abruptly sat right back up. _‘This is a school official battle.’_

It’s not like they’re going into a magic war against Riddle Roseheart. 

At most, they’ll get disqualified if they try to use any physical attacks against the Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul. 

_‘And Headmaster Crowley will be overseeing it.’_

_‘If something goes wrong, then he’s already there to cover for any trouble that happens.’_

A frown forms on my face as I clenched the locket in my right hand. 

_‘...Maybe Deuce is right.’_

I need to relax-

“Layla.”

I literally almost fell off the bed the minute Grim said my name. 

_‘I thought he was asleep!’_ I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to suppress the sudden pain in my head. 

_‘I really need to relax.’_

“Yes, Grim?” 

“Do you think this plan will work?” Grim placed his paws against the magic sealing collar on his neck. “I want to use magic as quickly as possible.”

I removed my hand, that was trying to ease the headache. “I don’t know Grim.” 

It’s up to Ace and Deuce at this point. 

“Tsk, stupid rules.” Grim stood up from his pillow and raised his paws up, looking ready to fight. “If only we were allowed to participate, then we would’ve given that angry Dorm Leader a taste of his own medicine with my great magic.” 

_‘Ahahahaha…’_

It’s a good thing this magic battle is restricted to only those within the same dorm. 

_‘Otherwise it would have been hard to hold Grim back against Riddle Roseheart.’_

“Even if there weren’t rules, Grim.” I started off, sitting closer to Grim this time. “There are limits to using magic against others.” 

Grim puffed his face as he grumbled back, “Like the time I sent magic at the mirror chamber?”

I nodded, “Yes.” 

“Not everyone should abuse magic in a way that hurts others, Grim.” 

Grim’s ears went down as he whined to me, “But Laylaaaa...that angry red-head made Trey and Cater use magic against us just because of the stupid rules at their dorm!” 

“I know.” I replied back while patting Grim’s head. 

_‘I know very well of what I saw earlier.’_

Grim crossed his paws and let out a loud huff, “I just wish I can have a piece of Riddle’s sorry face, that way he learns to not mess with the Greatest Magician, Grim!” 

“But Grim, we have to place our trust in Ace and Deuce for now.” Even though we can’t take part in the battle, we need to at least root them for trying to go against the Heartslabyul Dorm Head. 

“Anyway, we better get some rest, Grim.” 

Tomorrow will be a long day. 

A long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg it's been so long, uh...the reason for that is due final exams so I had to ban myself from writing until I confirmed that I passed the courses back in October. Thankfully I did, so Lazu gets to survive another term :"D SO LAZU IS BACK WITH LAYLA SHENANIGANS! >:D
> 
> > Another reason why it took so long is because one of the fandoms I was in, called Senjyushi, was having their special day (1014 day, this is also MahoYaku's Shylock's birthday :"D) so I was trying to find small one shots to post on ao3. But who would've thought...that Marvelous would drop so much information about [Senjyushi's](https://youtu.be/m4xO_MFHaGM) revival as [Senjyushi: Rhodoknight](https://youtu.be/jl1nYAIV5pQ)? So the fandom rose from the ground and now I went back to revamping one of my Senjyushi fanfics in the process of the hype. 
> 
> >If anyone of you do have plans on getting interested in the original Senjyushi, there is a reading app that preserved the stories. [Warning there are no voices :")))] There's also antique guns' affection stories and modern gun stories with the voices on youtube if you wish to listen with voices. The character songs are also recommended since it expands more on their affection stories. I HIGHLY recommend to avoid the anime because it :")) doesn't explain what happens in the game, you get tossed a bunch of musketeers with shallow character background, and its very painful to watch the animation if its not the blu-ray version, but also story isn't accurate enough to describe the game except for episode 4. 
> 
> (next chapter has a bit about the revamped senjyushi fanfic).


	22. Chapter 20

**_A shard of glass is dropped._ **

**_Shattering into several pieces._ **

**_Unable to bring themselves back together._ **

**_As an ominous black ink rolls down the edge of the glass._ **

* * *

I...truly didn’t think this would happen again.

Yet here I was.

Standing in front of the mirror that was normally displayed atop of the fireplace within Grim’s and my room.

“This dream again.” 

_‘Just when I thought these would stop.’_

This is already the fourth dream since I arrived here in Twisted Wonderland. Each one of the dreams foretelling things I barely know about. The first one being the most ominous, realistic, and yet was the only one that gave me several questions. 

However...the last two dreams seemed like events that took place in the Rose Labyrinth.

_‘The place where the Queen of Hearts unfairly judged those cards to have their heads lopped off for leaving a tree with white roses.’_

Then...on the day of the Unbirthday Party, Riddle Roseheart got extremely mad at the trio for breaking a rule about the tart. 

_‘Do these dreams correlate with the incidents occurring within Heartslabyul?’_

I wondered to myself. 

It was odd that only one of the Great Seven kept reappearing. 

Specifically the Queen of Hearts.

 _‘Compared to how Senior Trey and Cater referred to the Queen of Hearts, she resembles nothing but a cruel ruler that refuses to listen to reason.’_ I frowned, thinking back to what I saw at the Unbirthday Party. _‘Is the current Riddle Roseheart refusing to listen to reason?’_

I can’t tell. 

_‘He managed to let us go the moment I stepped in, but…’_

The worry I was feeling about Ace and Deuce started to increase as I slowly made my way towards the mirror and quietly reached my right hand out. 

_‘Let’s see what this dream has to say.’_

Unprepared for whatever scene it intends to display before me. 

_‘Premonition dream or not...if this tells me something about tomorrow…’_

Once the tips of my fingers were within reach, the center of the mirror began to ripple like water. 

_‘I want to know immediately.’_

As the ripples swirled, it began to emit a bright light that forced me to cover my eyes using an arm.

The next thing I knew...my eyes widened in surprise. 

“This.” 

Instead of a scene filled with red roses and greenery, the Queen of Hearts sat in a chair high and flaunting her full power as the current monarchy of the world called Wonderland. 

The Queen of Hearts was staring down at someone with eyes full of anger. 

_‘Why?’_

My eyes followed her gaze, only to land on a person. 

However, the moment I saw this person’s appearance...my eyes opened in shock. 

_‘That girl!’_

I just saw her at Heartslabyul grounds! 

**_“Your majesty!”_ ** The young blonde girl declared to the Queen of Hearts from the podium she was on. 

The podium the girl stood on was much smaller compared to the Queen of Heart’s, it made the little girl seem insignificant. **_“You are indeed not a Queen!”_ **

However, her words were loud and clear to my ears. 

**_“You’re nothing but a pompous and ill-tempered tyrant!”_ **

_‘Oh no.’_ I can feel sweat running down my neck as I glanced back to the Queen of Hearts. 

The Queen of Hearts let out a low yet fluttering laugh that tried to sound dainty, but...it wasn’t. 

No. 

If I was one of the card soldiers standing there, I would’ve stood frozen in place and stared at the young girl like she was crazy for saying such words. 

But at the same time, I would be choking on my saliva upon seeing the Queen of Heart’s face. 

**_“Fu...fu fu.”_ ** The Queen of Hearts focused her gaze at the young girl, **_“What. Did. You. Just. Say?”_ **

The young girl seemed ready to repeat her words when a purple cat-like creature suddenly appeared on top of the Queen of Hearts’ crown. Even though the creature seemed heavy, the Queen of Hearts managed to easily balance with the creature sitting on her crown. 

_‘Ah.’_ That creature has a similar smile to Che'nya. _‘Does that mean Che'nya is involved in this somehow?’_

The cat-like creature let out a wide grin, as if ready to drop words filled with means to prank someone. 

Only...the creature’s words weren’t a prank.

They were quite blunt and to the point when it came to repeating the young girl’s words of truth. 

**_“She said you’re a pompous and bad tempered tyrant!”_ **

It was as if the creature intended to drop those words.

Like a trigger.

Ready to ignite the Queen of Heart’s fury. 

**_“HIIIIII!”_ ** The Queen of Hearts hissed as her face turned a deep shade of red and pointed at the young girl without hesitation, **_“OFF WITH HER HEAD!”_ **

“No!” Yet again, the mirror prevented me from trying to shout at the scene displayed before me. “NO!” 

I couldn’t yell at the young girl. 

I couldn’t warn her. 

She ended up getting surrounded by card soldiers.

A sea of card soldiers that all fell from the ceiling. 

Raining like droplets, ready to crash down on the only person below them. 

The young girl. 

“LOOK OUT!”

I shouted, gripping on whatever hope I had.

Begging. 

Begging. 

Begging that the girl didn’t have her head chopped off by the unlawful Queen of Hearts. 

The girl looked like she was going to run out of the podium, but the next thing I knew...the mirror rippled from the center. 

Returning to an empty mirror like before. 

Preventing me from knowing what happens next. 

_‘That girl.’_

I’m pretty sure it’s the same girl I saw at the gardens of Heartslabyul. 

_‘But.’_

Who was the girl referring to?

Before I could even collect my thoughts and put them in place, the mirror gleamed a familiar shade of red. 

_‘This red.’_

I didn’t even look up. 

However...I knew what was showing on the mirror right now. 

_‘The rose.’_

The red rose appeared in the mirror again. 

Only this time, it wasn’t alone. 

Instead of a lone flickering red flame, the flower was surrounded by red burning flames. Flames that flickered around the red rose, as if they were dancing in circles. 

Ready to touch their designated prey in the mirror. 

But once I blinked...the flames didn’t engulf the red rose...instead the aforementioned flower absorbed the flames. 

Like it was the flower’s meal. 

_‘W...What’s going on?’_

Once all the flames disappeared, leaving the red rose alone. 

The flower gleamed brightly and changed into an object. 

An object I recognized the first day I saw the Queen of Heart’s statue. 

A heart scepter. 

Only…

It was drenched in pitch black ink. 

The same ink that covered the monster from the Dwarf’s Mine. 

But there was a familiar sensation that emitted from the scepter. 

It’s the same sensation I felt the moment we entered the forest to find the Dwarf’s Mine. 

“A warning.”

Found only in a dream. 

By the time I woke up that morning, I ended up staring at the ceiling in disbelief of what I dreamt. 

I raised my hands to cover my face and heaved a sigh. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

The young girl, the cat-like creature, and now the Queen of Hearts all in one dream. 

_‘What am I supposed to do with all of that information?’ It feels like I've been tossed a giant puzzle and forced to solve it in one go.’_

I don’t even know where to start. 

_‘First things, first.’_

The young girl, from before, has been mentioning someone that needs help. However, the young girl was referring to someone not of this school since she’s clearly stated “help her”. 

Then there’s the cat-like creature that appeared in the dream, but for some reason...seeing that creature reminded me of Che'nya. However the creature was more straightforward compared to Che'nya. 

_‘Straightforward.’_

Is that a hint? 

I don’t know. 

However, I should keep that in mind. 

Now...the Queen of Hearts. 

If the recent dreams so far all revolve around the Queen of Hearts, that means Heartslabyul as a whole is involved. 

_‘Then does that mean the person resembling the Queen of Hearts is-’_

I didn’t even get a chance to finish my thought.

A simple knock at my door, tossing whatever person I had in mind that represented the Queen of Hearts aside. 

“Prefect, today’s the day we settle with the Dorm Leader!” Sounds like it’s Ace at the door. “Get your A-game face and get ready!” 

Once Ace’s footsteps resounded against the creaking floorboards outside my room, I raised a brow. 

“What’s an A-game face?” 

_‘Am I supposed to wear something on my face to cheer him on?’_

Ace keeps mentioning terms I don’t even know without bothering to explain. 

_‘Ah.’_

He still hasn’t explained what a luau is! 

“Geez.” But thanks to Ace’s interruption, I ended up forgetting the last piece that the dream hinted on. 

The person who resembled the Queen of Hearts only remained a mystery until the designated battle for the position of Heartslabyul Dorm Leader.

* * *

**_In Another World_ **

* * *

“Oh dear.”

“Oh my.” 

The twins muttered in surprise while holding their magic weapons close. 

A pair of dolls.

Both blonde. 

Dressed in outfits similar to that of the twins. 

One twin smiled wide as he held his doll, the one called mother, close to him. 

“It seems our premonition for one continues it’s path.” 

“Indeed it has.” The other twin grinned, matching his brother quite well as he held his respective doll called father. 

“My my, I wonder how will it go?” 

“Tut tut, I’m sure she’ll be fine dear Snow.” 

“How so, dear White?” Snow questioned his brother, with bright curiosity. 

“Well isn’t it obvious?” White raised his doll up, allowing father to point his arm at a spot, “For she is a witch.” 

“A capable one at that.” Whereas Snow did the same for his doll, mother, and pointed at the spot. 

“As expected of the daughter of a central country witch.” The duo stated in unison. 

A small glimmer of light appeared at the spot, which soon revealed bubbles that gave off a purple shine. Once the shine stopped gleaming, a young girl bearing bright orange hair was in the middle of brushing hair with a magical beast yawning out loud on her shoulder. 

“Hm how interesting.” 

“Interesting, indeed.” 

The twins hummed in sync as they leaned close to the bubbles floating around their room. Their magic weapons floated around the bubbles, almost as if they were dancing together in the air. 

**_“I wonder.”_ **

Their golden eyes shined as the light from the bubbles slowly dimmed one by one, until the last bubble showed the young girl making a weak smile at the magical beast making a complaint. 

**_“What will they do this time?”_ **

The moment they uttered such words, the bubble popped leaving two pairs of golden eyes in the midst of darkness. 

**_  
_** **_“We await the answer you’ve chosen, my dear.”_ **

**_“After all, we’re quite interested.”_ **

**_“Of the outcome that has yet to arrive.”_ **

Soon the color of their eyes melt together.

Revealing a bright yellow sun shining outside the Sage’s Headquarters. 

There standing in the middle of the rose gardens was none other than Figaro with his hands in his pockets. 

The man stared straight at the sun, not bothering to stay in the shade to ignore the intensity of the sun. 

Of course. 

This type of weather was nothing for him. 

Figaro lifted his right hand out and revealed a pocket watch, inside of it was a similar painting to the one in Layla’s locket. 

A painting of him, Rutile, Mitile, Layla, Lennox, and…

“Just how long are you planning to be a fool-”

“Lillian.” 

The sun glistened, revealing a rather solemn faced Lillian in the shadow of the painting hugging behind Layla. But when tilting the pocket watch, Lillian’s face returned to that of a sunny smile. 

As if...magic was purposely placed to hide the trick. 

“I may have fulfilled your last wish, but…”

_‘I doubt your student wants to be alone in that world forever.’_

At the same time, Layla was in the middle of eating breakfast with Ace, Deuce, and Grim. 

Too busy to notice that the locket she wore was emitting a faint light.

* * *

**_On the Way to Heartslabyul Dorms_ **

* * *

Due to the fact that the battle was scheduled in the afternoon, I made the trio go to class regardless of whether they could use magic or not. Of course, they received a great scolding from Professor Crewel and Professor Trein for missing out on their respective classes. 

I don’t know what happened with Coach Vargas, but all I know was that they were sweating like crazy by the time I arrived with Doctor Thatchery. 

Oh and speaking of Doctor Thatchery…

“Eh? Wyn and Jack didn’t come to the infirmary today?” I was a bit surprised. I was actually expecting to see them since Wyn mentioned it’s his medication time. 

“I believe so.” Doctor Thatchery nodded while explaining his conversation with Jack the other day, “I recall Mr. Howl mentioning that he needed to start preparing for the upcoming Magift tournament and wanted to focus on classes.” 

“Magift?” 

“Oh right, you wouldn’t know this since you’re from another world.” Doctor Thatchery mumbled in realization and proceeded to his explanation, “Magift, otherwise known as Magical Shift, is a sport. Er...do you know what a sport is?”

“Er, Ace mentioned it to me before.” I think it was during the time when we were heading towards the fields for PE. “Basketball, I believe? The one where it requires a group in order to play?”

Ace planned to show Grim and I later once the battle at Heartslabyul Dorm was finished. I don’t know if he’ll have enough energy to show basketball after the magic battle though. 

“Yes, it’s something like that.” Doctor Thatchery smiled, seeing that I’m somewhat managing to keep up with him. “Only this sport requires the work of magic and broom-stick flying.”

My eyes widened as I raised my clenched fist up and excitedly exclaimed, “Broom-stick flying?!” 

“Ahaha, you look excited, Miss Solis.” I nodded with great vigor. 

“Yes!” Among all of the magic in the world, I love broom-stick flying the most. 

_‘The beautiful blue sky.’_

_‘The clouds that float together with the soaring birds.’_

_‘And the endless greenery of the mountains filled with so many people herding their animals.’_

Broom-stick flying gifted the best view. 

_‘...it’s too bad I don’t have enough mana to resummon my broom yet.’_

I wanted to get a better look at Night Raven College’s grounds. 

“So Jack is preparing for this sport called Magical Shift?” 

“Yes and it looks like Mr. Mousley is probably following after him as well.”

I see. 

“Huh? But isn’t it hard to do that with his narcolepsy?” Wyn does seem like the type to take a few steps then suddenly fall to the ground for sleep. 

“Well knowing Jack’s personality, he’s going to make sure Wyn takes his medicine.” 

True, he did seem like an earnest person despite his rough and tough appearance. After learning that Wyn and Jack were busy, a part of me wished for Wyn to go with us to see Ace and Deuce battle against the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. 

But then again...Wyn hardly knows Ace and Deuce other than the rumors and stuff revolving within Heartslabyul Dorm. In fact-

_‘It’s actually surprising to see that Wyn hasn’t been collared by Riddle Roseheart yet.’_

We’ve been hearing rumors from our classmates that other students from Heartslabyul Dorm also got collared but...oh well.

_‘I guess it’s just Grim and I.’_

“Hey, Layla.” 

I glanced down at the magical beast in my arms. 

“Yes?”

“What’s with that strange face of yours?”

“Well.” 

I was hoping to have someone from another class that I met yesterday in the infirmary room here with us, but it seems like it’s just going to be us watching over Ace and Deuce’s fight-

.

.

.

.

.

_‘Like I can say all of that to Grim.’_

“Just having some thoughts.” 

“Hmmm, well then quit thinking about them and focus!” 

Easy for you to say that.

“We need to make sure those two idiots will win against that red-head!” 

Ace is also a red-head Grim. 

By the time we reached the rose gardens of Heartslabyul Dorms, there was a crowd of Heartslabyul students surrounding the area. In the center of the crowd was none other than Ace and Deuce, both dressed in the Heartslabyul dorm outfits that Cater gifted them. 

Waiting together with Headmaster Crowley, who seemed to be waving towards Grim and I to come closer. 

“Miss Solis and Grim, over here!” 

Wait why is he waving so strongly? 

I can already feel the energy draining out of me as I continue to watch this.

“H...Headmaster.” 

I feel the same way Grim. 

_‘He’s not acting like a proper adult.’_

Then again, a lot of the adults I know weren’t exactly proper adults either. 

Well...maybe except Father and Mr. Lennox. 

As I weaved through the crowd of Heartslabyul students, Grim kept grumbling back to me. 

“Laylaaaaa, let’s just stay far away from the Headmaster. We don’t hafta stick with him during the whole battle!” 

“It’s too late, he spotted us from a distance.” If we try to blend in with the students, we’re going to end up getting dragged to the front regardless. 

“Tch!” 

“Miss Solis and Grim, it’s delightfully great that the both of you are able to arrive on this eventful day to support your classmates!” 

We just saw each other yesterday, Headmaster. 

Why do you make it sound like we were gone for years? 

“Delightful is quite a stretch, Headmaster.” 

“Oh really? But it’s been a while since the last person that did a decisive match for the title of dorm leader.” 

Is it due to the fact that it's a new year then? 

“Plus, it’s your’s and Grim’s first time witnessing a decisive match.”

Well he isn’t wrong on that. 

“Bah! What’s so great when I’m not involved?!” Grim wriggled out of my hold and landed onto the ground, letting a loud huff. “Ace! Deuce! You guys better win this!” 

I can see Ace and Deuce readying their magical pens as they sent us a quick thumbs up. 

But as the whispers and mutters surrounding Grim, Headmaster, and I…

A sense of discomfort similar to the dream I had this morning flickered across the rose garden. 

_‘There’s so many students.’_

I can’t tell where the source of the dense mana flows with this many people around. 

_‘If only Rutile were here.’_

Maybe then I would be able to have a clearer grasp of where it is.

However…

It was already too late.

The decisive match between Riddle Roseheart vs Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade is about to commence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: muahahahaha battle soon >:D and you guys know what that means. 
> 
> > While I'm at it, I posted a MahoYaku one shot about Lillian called: [A Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231763). As stated in the story, it doesn't heavily affect Layla's story, but it does mention a piece of Lillian's future story Memories of a Lily. 
> 
> >As mentioned in the previous chapter, here is a small excerpt of the fanfic I decided to revamp in celebration of Senjyushi coming back as Senjyushi: Rhodoknight.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> In this world, there were many things I have yet to know about.
> 
> Most I knew by learning from the adults around me. 
> 
> Oppression spread by a cruel regime known as World Empire among the whole world. 
> 
> Hope hiding in a small group of people known as the Resistance, surviving in locations no one knows. 
> 
> And...soon...those two would end up colliding in order to bring about that beautiful blue sky again. 
> 
> Weaving a tale through silvery winds and dreams that no one would believe. 
> 
> "Master/Little Master/Mini Teach/Little Miss/Squirrel!" 
> 
> I, Lucia Beckford, became the master of thirty-nine musketeers. 
> 
> How did all of this began? 
> 
> Well...it started when I was eleven years old. 
> 
> "To you, our master, I vow." I can remember it loud and clear. "As the Great British Empire's name gun and my pride as a knight, I..."
> 
> "Brown Bess, will protect you." 
> 
> With a light [kiss](https://twitter.com/senjushi_subuta/status/1087127850925273088?s=21) against my right hand that bears the bright red rose scar...I would end up getting thrown into this unbelievable tale filled with the thirty-nine musketeers. 
> 
> And it all started the day I met my first noble musketeer, Brown Bess. 
> 
> In the heart of London. 
> 
> > This is a little peak of [Little Briar Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174610/chapters/37793945), a story where the Master is a young girl. Although it has a minor crossover with Code: Realize, it is mainly focusing on the premise of Senjyushi. 
> 
> >And last but not least, pre-registration campaign for [Senjyushi: Rhodoknight](https://rose.marv.jp/game/) is underway!!! Go ahead and check out the new modern guns and returning antique guns!
> 
> ~~Meanwhile Senjyushi: Rhodoknight is giving me pain after revealing Springfield~~  
>  ~~You would think Kentucky would make me cry, but nah it's soft boy Springfield~~


	23. Chapter 21

**_To you, who has declared an unjust law._ **

**_The consequences of your actions will lead you._ **

**_And your attitude will be struck by words of truth._ **

**_Now…_ **

**_What will you do?_ **

**_My Queen?_ **

* * *

“As the overseer, I, Headmaster Dire Crowley declare that the decisive match for the title of Heartslabyul Dorm Leader will begin.” 

_‘It’s starting.’_

As frustrating as it seems, I can’t look for that ominous feeling while standing beside Headmaster Crowley. 

_‘If something does happen, I have enough mana to perform a binding spell.’_ But the problem is that I can’t use any of the plants here in Heartslabyul. _‘At least I have some squash seeds to cover myself.’_

“Per the rules of this decisive match, please remove the magic sealing collar handicap.” Upon Headmaster Crowley’s words, Riddle Roseheart raised a long staff that almost resembled the staffs used by Wizards and Witches from my world. Then as promised, dispelled the magic sealing collars binding Ace and Deuce.

_‘Hm?’_

But that’s weird. 

I thought Riddle Roseheart had a magical pen similar to Ace and Deuce back in the Cafeteria. 

_‘Is it because he’s the Dorm Leader?’_

I don’t see anyone else with a staff as their magic medium. As I pushed my thoughts about Riddle Roseheart’s staff to the back of my mind, I could see Ace and Deuce let out a sigh of relief. 

“Finally.” Ace placed a hand against his neck, feeling the sense of freedom and no longer dragging weight. 

“Bwah.” It seems like the tension on Deuce’s shoulders relaxed after the weight of the magic seal collar lifted. 

But once they felt freedom, Riddle Roseheart shattered it by dropping these very words. “It won’t be long until the collars return, so savor while it lasts.” 

The minute they heard the dorm leader say those words, I could see the duo snap their gaze over. 

If Grim and I were close, I could probably hear Ace clicking his tongue. 

“I almost doubted hearing you two challenging me, but.” Riddle Roseheart raised his head high and scoffed, “Are you two really serious?” 

“If you hadn’t noticed, the Headmaster is already here to vouch for our words.” Ace snarked back, but the dorm leader didn’t return Ace’s words. 

Unless there’s a visible frown on Riddle Roseheart’s face right now. 

Then again, I can’t tell from here. 

“Challenging you would never be a joke.” Deuce narrowed his eyes at Riddle, preparing to grapes the magical pen at his side. 

“Hmph.” The Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul released a part of his cape to the ground, prepared for the challenge Ace and Deuce threw at him. “Then let’s get started immediately.” 

“Riddle~!” Suddenly Cater popped up from behind Riddle Roseheart, “What should we do about our afternoon tea?” 

“Nothing.” Riddle Roseheart stated without even bothering to glance back at Cater, “Afternoon tea will always be at exactly four.” 

Cater weakly smiled while raising his cellphone, “But it’s already past three thirty.” 

“Are you doubting whether I’ll be late, Cater?” 

“N-No I-” Riddle Roseheart didn’t even give Cater a chance to finish his words. 

“It’ll be over quickly anyway.” He pointed his staff directly at Ace and Deuce, eyes filled to the brim with a sense of calmness. 

It was almost as if Riddle Roseheart saw this battle as nothing but an insignificant moment that would simply pass time until it was tea time. “As you can see, I don’t have enough time to take you both on one at a time, so.” 

The tip of heart staff pointed at them, as if telling them to fight head on. “Come at me, both of you.”

The Heartslabyul students cheered for their dorm leader, telling him to finish this fight quickly. However a few students were silent, specifically the ones that were still collared as well as…

_‘Senior Trey.’_

He looked stressed. 

On one hand I’m not surprised, but…

_‘It might have something to do with the increased amount of students that’s been collared.’_

It makes me wonder about what Chen’ya said the other day. If and if Trey was really Riddle Roseheart’s childhood friend, then why...why isn’t he doing something? 

_‘Ugh, I should have been there when the trio went to confront Senior Trey.’_

“The match begins the moment I throw this hand mirror to the ground.” Headmaster Crowley announced while holding a small black mirror in his right hand. 

_‘This is how they start matches?’_

It seems that mirrors are not only a method for transport between locations for Twisted Wonderland. 

_‘I didn’t think mirrors were that symbolic to this world.’_

I guess that includes the mirror of darkness in the chamber. 

“Ready?” The next thing I knew Crowley tossed the mirror towards the ground before us. It landed with a loud shattering thud that announced the beginning of the battle. “FIGHT!”

The minute the battle commenced, I didn’t see a single release of magic from Ace or Deuce in time. Rather...they weren’t able to concentrate enough mana into their magical pens fast enough to even try and perform a magical barrage. 

**_“Off with your head!”_ ** Riddle Roseheart had already stated his spell without giving the duo a chance to attack.

“GAAAAAAAAAH!” 

I expected this, but I didn’t think it would be _that_ fast. Grim was already wincing at the sound of the collars latching onto Ace and Deuce’s necks again.

“Damn it!” Ace cursed out loud, “Can he do nothing but seal other people’s magic?!”

“We didn’t even get a chance to use our magic!” Deuce grimaced at the weight of the collar. 

“Then that means the dorm leader of Heartslabyul has a stronger imagination than Ace and Deuce.” Once those words left me, Grim’s ears lowered in disappointment, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

“One’s magic strength comes from the power of imagination after all, “ Headmaster Crowley piped into my words. “The stronger his imagination, the more successful his results will end up.” 

A proud smile graced Headmaster Crowley’s face as he complimented the dorm leader of Heartslabyul, “Roseheart has shown the efforts of his refined magical skills!” 

Even though Headmaster Crowley seemed happy about this, I can’t smile at the situation currently happening before me. I watched Riddle Roseheart lower his staff and let out a huff of disinterest of the fight. “It didn’t even take five seconds.” 

“What exactly did you two wish to gain out of challenging me?” Riddle Roseheart was very aware of Ace and Deuce’s lack of skill as well as the training needed to surpass him. “I can’t believe you two would carelessly embarrass yourselves to this state.” 

Yet...at the same time. 

I could hear a sickening crack resounding from the depths of my heart. 

My grip on Grim loosened. 

Upon doing so, Grim glanced up at me. 

Of course, I couldn’t see Grim’s reaction. 

“Layla?” However my gaze was focused solely on Riddle Roseheart, who was getting ready to end the duel. 

“In the end, anyone who breaks the rules will always lead to nothing.” The dorm leader of Heartslabyul closed his eyes, displeased by Ace and Deuce’s actions. “It’s as Mother said.” 

In the midst of Roseheart’s conversation with Ace and Deuce, I quietly told the magical beast in my arms…

“Grim.”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with Headmaster Crowley.” 

In the meantime, Deuce slowly got up from the ground together with Ace. Despite being unable to use magic thanks to the magic-sealing collar, Deuce spoke up without regret to the dorm leader. “...It’s true rules need to be protected.”

“And I can’t deny that they need to be respected.” Deuce glared at Riddle. Who was now eyeing the blue haired boy from a distance. “But being implementing rules and reprimanding everyone on what we do on a day to day basis is just oppression!” 

The next thing I knew, my body was already moving towards the area of where the match was taking place.

“It seems you didn’t hear what I just said.” Now Riddle crossed his arms at Deuce, “Punishment exists in order to discipline rules that are broken.”

“I, as the dorm’s leader, represent the formidable and absolute rule.” Riddle Roseheart placed a hand against his chest and declared, “That’s why, no one should dare complain about breaking the rules to the one person who represents it!” 

And without falter, I shouted back with all my might at the self-proclaimed formidable rule.

Riddle Roseheart. 

“That’s wrong!” I can feel my hands balling up into fists as I shouted my innermost thoughts about how wrong he is. “Rules aren’t an excuse!” 

The lost train of thought I had in the morning. 

Questioning on who represented the Queen of hearts. 

This whole time. 

I blindly ignored it. 

I blindly ignored the clear and obvious clue from the beginning. 

“Just because you’re using the rules under the emphasis of a form of discipline, that is not the right way to treat the members of your dorm on how you fit to see!” 

The heart scepter. 

The strange rules. 

And…

The strong scent of roses that masked the truth. 

“You’re just...doing this as you please!” 

Just like the Queen of Hearts herself! 

“What insolence!” Now Riddle Roseheart held his gaze towards me, all of the surrounding students were staring at the both of us. As if on edge of what was said between the two of us. “Don’t you know that no one will follow frivolous rules!” 

“It looks like you lost a brain cell or two thanks to constantly hanging around those foolish friends of yours.” The heart scepter had it’s tip pointed in my direction, “Just what sort of lessons were given to you? How in the world can you not understand something so simple?” 

“How can I not understand? I believe you don’t understand what I’m saying in the first place, Senior Roseheart!” I argued back, “Punishing people just because you say so is wrong!” 

“Hah! What does a foolish girl like you, who can barely use magic, know?!” Riddle Roseheart’s blue eyes were familiar to me. It was like seeing the humans from that one town again. The same ones that assumed Mitile and I were going to curse their family members. 

Eyes full of assumptions. 

Never bothering to think about how we felt. 

I gritted my teeth, prepared to listen to listen to every insult Riddle Roseheart intended to throw at me.

But…

“I bet you were born from parents who can’t even use magic. It’s no wonder you couldn’t control that mangy cat.” 

“H-Hey!” I can hear Grim shouting from behind me. It’s obvious that Riddle was insulting me to the core. “That’s going too far!” 

However I doubt he can hear a single word from Grim right now. 

“It’s clear that you’re lacking in magic control and appropriate manners. I’m sure your parents didn’t bother to give you proper education before setting foot in this school.” 

Because all he was focused on...was none other than ridiculing me. 

“Senior Roseheart.” 

It stinged.

A lot. 

His words felt like a rock that was thrown at my face. 

“I find it pathetic that you still have the nerve to call me your upperclassmen when you’ve shown nothing but disrespect since the first day.” 

“You’re the first uneducated and shameless girl I’ve ever met.” 

“Damn it, Prefect-” I didn’t hear a single word of what Deuce was going to say. 

After all, I was prepared to hear more words of insult from the dorm leader of Heartslabyul when a familiar shout made my eyes widen like saucers. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” The next thing I knew, Riddle Roseheart flew to my left like a doll being thrown as a familiar red-head stood before me. 

“A...Ace?!” 

D-Did he just?! 

“Riddle/Rosheart/Dorm leader?!” Almost everyone around us shouted in shock of what just happened. 

Maybe I blinked. 

Maybe I’m in disbelief of it too. 

I really wanted to rub my eyes and think I was seeing things.

But…

_‘Ace, why did you punch Senior Roseheart?!’_

I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

“I can’t believe it! That idiot Ace threw a clean right hook punch at the accursed angry red head!” 

_‘Grim, that’s not something you should praise Ace for!’_

“Listen Prefect.” Ace held his right wrist, suppressing the backlash he received from punching the dorm leader, “I’m not defending you or anything, but.” 

The pent up anger that Ace had was now fully displayed on his face. Frustration galore. “I’m tired of this bullshit duel.” 

“...Ouch.” Riddle Roseheart slowly got up while placing a hand against his right cheek. He winced upon contact. “You.” 

His eyes zeroed on Ace, “You dare punch me?” 

“Yeah. I frickin dared to punch you oh highness of the dorm.” Ace mocked back, “You think you’re so full of yourself. Thinking of what other student’s situations are, just because you’re our dorm leader.” 

“But no...you simply had to cross the line. No, scratch that.” Once Ace corrected himself, the anger didn’t stop flowing from his words. “You’re placing all of us in a bubble of assumptions. Assumptions that were created based on the perfect little world your parents built for a trophy kid like you!” 

“However, here’s reality dropping to the baseline of it all.” Ace was now pointing at Riddle Roseheart as if he was accusing him. But of course, Ace wasn’t. Why? 

Because he was telling the truth that no one bothered to tell the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. 

“Kids are not a physical object like a trophy. Kids aren’t trophies meant for parents to be swinging around to everyone around the world. Your parents...are not allowed to decide every little shit you do and decide how much you’re worth. I mean c’mon, are you just a material good to them?!” 

“And out of the entirety of this, I finally learned one damn thing about you.” 

Ace narrowed his eyes at Riddle Roseheart while tightening his open hands into fists. “You’re just a trashy bastard that’s been in school for one year and had no help from the stupid as hell of a friend that did absolutely nothing but ignore every single one of your selfish choices!” 

“What...are you saying?” Riddle Roseheart seemed ready to lash out at Ace, but didn’t even get a chance. 

“And from what I’m understanding, your mom molded you into this perfect little being, but what the hell is with all _the Mama this and Mama that_?! Are you just some child who can't think for yourself and simply go back to what your mom said!?” 

Ace didn’t even give him room to argue.

“ **_Red Ruler_ ** is such a bullshit title to describe you! You’re just a giant baby that’s just naturally gifted with magic!” 

_‘I’m assuming this has something that Senior Trey mentioned to them the other day.’_

If I put everything that Ace just said into a summary, then Riddle Roseheart was treated with a lifestyle where his mother’s words are absolute. 

Therefore, the way he treats the students of Heartslabyul is a mimic of what he experienced at home. 

Of course this isn’t right. 

Ideally, Trey should have done something since he was here longer than Ace, Deuce, Grim, and I. 

However, Trey did nothing to stop Riddle’s actions the moment he entered Night Raven College out of pity for his friend that suffered through strict discipline. 

_‘What a mess.’_

Ace is in the right to get mad. 

The other students shouldn’t be treated like this and no one did anything to stop it...

 _‘This situation is already escalating.’_ I thought to myself as Headmaster Crowley and Trey rushed over to hold Riddle back from trying to attack Ace. 

Before I could head over to calm Ace down, one simple step made me jolt out of nowhere. A presence suddenly appeared within the rose gardens of Heartslabyul dorms. I almost involuntarily covered my mouth, the presence...it’s making me a little sick. 

The scent of roses was getting overwhelmingly strong as if masking something I can’t recognize.

_‘W-What is this?’_

Why’s the scent roses getting stronger now? 

_‘...I don’t trust this presence.’_ I thought while forcing myself to head over to Ace, who was in the middle of arguing with Riddle. “Yeah! I don’t! I don’t know a damn thing about you thanks to that attitude of yours!” 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Riddle screeched at Ace, “Mother is always right! That’s why **_I_ ** am also right!” 

Trey immediately made his way in front of Riddle, “Calm down, Riddle! This duel is already over!” 

“Clover is correct. Any more attacks done outside of this duel will void your victory and you’ll end up breaking the rules!” 

And like a trigger that’s gone off...the sound of a student within the crowd shouted out loud. 

“I agree with the freshmen! I...I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TOO!” Suddenly something splattered against Riddle Roseheart’s face in the midst of Trey and Headmaster Crowley’s attempt to calm him. 

Once Trey managed to realize what happened, his eyes landed on the raw egg that rolled down Riddle Roseheart’s face. “An...egg? Did...someone throw that?” 

Riddle Rosheart’s ears did not miss Trey’s words, the red-head shifted his gaze to the crowd of Heartslabyul dorm students from behind him. I don’t know what kind of face he was making, but I can guess the expression just by the tone of his voice. 

“Who...dared to throw that egg at me?!” Riddle Roseheart’s possible red face would’ve cooked the egg that dropped to the ground. 

I’m sure. 

Riddle Roseheart had anger enough to engulf this entire garden into a sea of flames

_‘Just like the flames dancing around the red rose from the dream.’_

Of course.

The signs were beginning to manifest.

Awaiting for the best time to appear as Riddle Roseheart declared to the students, “No matter how many times I’ve warned you. No matter how strict I’ve become! You. All. Still. Keep. _Breaking. The Rules_!” 

“All of you...you’re all just selfish idiots that only think for themselves!” He placed a hand near his chest then aimed the scepter towards the group of Heartslabyul students that visibly took one step back. “If no one will admit the truth, then all shall take responsibility!”

**_“OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!”_ **


	24. Chapter 22

**_“Ahahaha!”_ **

**_Laughed the Queen as an endless sea of flames engulfed the gardens._ **

**_No matter what you do._ **

**_No matter how hard I try._ **

**_No one._ **

**_No one will listen to the cries in the depths of my mind._ **

* * *

The students that gathered for the battle were now running away in fear of their Dorm Leader’s actions. 

“AHHH! RUN AWAY!” Each of the ones caught were collared by Riddle Roseheart’s magic sealing collar. 

Unable to remove it with their own two hands.

“AHAHAHAHA! Now no one will dare to go against me!” Riddle Roseheart proclaimed. “In the end, **_I_ ** am the only one whose right! Because I protect the rules!” 

“You must desist, Roseheart! This is no longer following the rules! This...This is unlike you!” 

As Headmaster Crowley tried to snap the dorm leader out, I can see Trey and Cater trying to prevent an increase of damage from happening when-

“Hey you!” Ace spoke up from beside me, “Are you really expecting everything to go by your words?! Are you really throwing a stupid tantrum to get everyone to listen to you?! It’s no wonder you’re like a big baby!” 

“Take that back immediately!” 

“Hell no!” 

“Are you asking to get skewered?!” 

“Heck I doubt you can skewer me when you’re already too busy screeching like a baby asking to have his diapers changed!” 

“UGIIIIIIIIIIIII!” 

….Ace, I think that’s already too far!

* * *

**_In Another World..._ **

* * *

“Ah...the marbles.” 

Mitile thought it was just a trick of the light.

But walked closer...

Mitile noticed something off about the jar of marbles he had on his desk.

“The color dimmed.” 

Mitile frowned while staring at the countless number of marbles stacked upon each other within the jar.

“That’s the marbles Layla and her mentor made for your birthday before, right?” 

Mitile nodded back at his brother and grabbed the jar to take a closer look. “It was infused with Miss Lily and Layla’s hard work. But now it’s dimming.” 

“I wonder why?” 

As the brothers began to ponder on what to do with Mitile’s marbles, another person within the Sage’s Headquarters noticed something odd.

“...The jar filled with flower petals.” 

It was a gift from Layla meant to help Figaro relax and calm his mind. 

But.

A crack suddenly appeared on the jar. 

_‘Hmm.’_

The doctor stared at the jar with eyes filled with curiosity. 

_‘An omen perhaps?’_

Figaro thought as he returned his gaze over to the letter sitting on his desk. 

_‘The most recent one hasn’t appeared yet.’_

In the midst of placing a hand against his chin, Figaro wondered about the maker of the jar filled with flower petals.

“I hope Layla remembers what I said to her and Mitile.” 

_‘Then again, those two and Rutile are just as stubborn as their mothers.’_

_‘I guess it’s an inherited trait.’_

Soon a knock arrives at his door. 

“Figaro?” 

“Hm? Give me a second, Sage.” 

The wizard makes a few hand gestures, as if commanding the letter to fold itself on the desk then poofed. 

Hiding itself from the visitor that appeared at his door. 

A practiced smile appears on his face as he greets the sage wizard without a hint of worry.

* * *

**_Heartslabyul Rose Gardens_ **

* * *

_‘I seriously can’t believe this.’_ The minute Ace refused to apologize to Riddle Roseheart...the rose trees within the Rose Garden started abnormally uprooting from the moment he slammed his scepter to the ground. 

It was as if Riddle Roseheart commanded the Rose Garden trees to listen to his will. 

Forcing them to move. 

_‘No wonder I couldn’t sense anything or borrow mana from the plants in Heartslabyul.’_ Because the mana that commands them only listens to someone in charge of this particular dorm. 

“Rose trees!” Riddle aimed the tip of his scepter at Ace, “Tear that person’s body to shreds!” 

“Ace!” Since I was closest to Ace, I managed to get in front of him to block the incoming Rose trees with my magic weapon circling around us. But…

_‘Agh!’_

They’re pressuring me to the ground! 

“Prefect!” I don’t know what kind of expression Ace was making, but the force of the trees.

It felt like someone was dropping rocks on top of the trees like wooden blocks, just for the sake of making them land to injure someone. 

If these had landed, who knows how severe Ace’s injuries would be?!

_‘Just how much willpower are you putting into those trees aiming at Ace?!’_

“Layla!/Ace!” I could hear Grim and Deuce shouting our names from a distance as I tried to block the trees in front of us from landing. 

“Ah! Miss Solis!” Now Headmaster Crowley was shouting my name with great urgency in his voice, “Behind you!” 

I didn’t have time to think. 

By the time I shifted my gaze to the said trees behind us, I realized that I didn’t have enough time to force my magic weapon to block the incoming trees. 

The next thing I knew, Ace and I were bracing for impact when something light grazed our faces. 

“...Huh?” 

When Ace and I opened our eyes, we realized what the light sensation was. 

“Trump cards?” 

“All of the rose trees...they’re now trump cards.” The moment Ace muttered those words, my eyes focused on the trail of mana coming from our left. 

I couldn’t believe it.

The person that ended up dispelling Riddle Roseheart’s great attack against us was none other than…

“That’s enough, Riddle.” 

The vice dorm leader of Heartslabyul Dorms. 

Trey Clover.

In his right hand was none other than a magical pen that was still glowing red. 

“T...Trey’s Doodle Suit?!” Cater was sputtering in surprise of the third year’s actions, wondering how such a feat managed to happen so fast. Meanwhile, I could hear Grim shouting in complete delight. “The collars stopping our magic are gone!” 

“Oh, Grim is right.” The collars that Ace and Deuce had were now gone. There was nothing clinging around their neck and letting mana bounce away from them now. 

“Then-” I returned my gaze back to Trey, who now held a strong expression on his face. No, maybe strong isn’t the best way to describe it. 

It’s a clear expression of pent up anger that finally exploded on Trey’s face as he tipped the edge of his hat, “I told you didn’t I? My Doodle Suit can change anything within a short amount of time. That’s why-” 

Trey’s eyes narrowed at Riddle Roseheart, “I rewrote Riddle’s magic as mine.” 

“No way...isn’t that practically a cheat?!” Cater shouted, as if he was unable to handle the truth of Trey’s actual magic. 

However, my feelings from back then were right. 

Trey was only showing a small fraction of his magic, this...this is the true strength of his unique magic. 

_‘Rewriting someone’s magic as your own.’_ It’s never been done in my world, but if it weren’t for Trey’s unique magic I probably wouldn’t have lasted against the trees with my limited amount of magic. 

“Off with your head!” Riddle Roseheart tried to flick his scepter. Reciting the same incantation that forced a magic sealing collar onto others was now nothing but a splash of cards. 

Dropping to the ground like rain drops. 

“...Why are only cards coming out?!” The dorm leader of Heartslabyul heaved in frustration, only to receive another warning from Trey. 

“Riddle, if you continue doing this, you’re only going to lead yourself into destruction.” Trey raised his arm, gesturing to the surrounding students of Heartslabyul dorm. “Look! Look at everyone’s faces!” 

Once Trey pointed out everyone’s expressions, whispers swirled left and right like a storm. One student commented about how serious Riddle Roseheart was when it came to commanding the Rose Trees. 

Another agreed and muttered that Riddle Roseheart was going too far in response to Ace’s words. 

Last but not least…

“H...He’s a monster.” 

Words that I would normally hear in my world resurfaced among the students of Heartslabyul dorm.

_‘...A monster, huh?’_

**_Why are those monsters here?!_ **

I pressed my lips together, a little upset at their choice of words as a bitter aftertaste welled up in my mouth. _‘Is it right to call him such?’_

On one hand, Ace’s description of Riddle wasn’t far from the truth. Harsh as may be, but.

_‘Ace didn’t go that far.’_

**_“Then...Miss.”_ ** In the midst of my thoughts, the sound of a familiar young girl reached me. 

“Huh?” 

I didn’t even get a chance to see the girl. 

But she threw a question right in front of me. 

**_“If you had a chance,”_ ** The voice of the young girl echoed in my mind. **_“What would you call him?”_ **

“Call...?” I frowned, “Wouldn’t I call him, Senior?” 

**_“...I see.”_ ** As the young girl said these words, the last words I heard from her were none other than. **_“Then...call him.”_ **

Before I could get a chance to respond, a loud shout of frustration erupted from the Heartslabyul dorm leader. As if the moment the young girl spoke, everything had resumed in place. 

There, facing Riddle Roseheart, was none other than Trey. 

Telling the dorm leader to focus and listen to everyone’s reaction. 

But...it ended up causing a different reaction than what Trey was intending. 

“Trey’s magic...overwritten mine?” The look of betrayal shown on Riddle Roseheart’s face as the truth of Trey’s nature of magic settled in his mind. “His magic...is stronger than mine?” 

“Riddle, it’s not true!” Trey argued, “Calm down and listen to what everyone is saying!” 

“Then are you saying that I’m wrong?!” Riddle Roseheart looked like it was in pain as continued his words, “I...I did everything to protect those strict rules! I’ve endured...endured...and endured so many….so many things!”

“I...I... I can’t believe this!” He dropped his scepter, leaving it to roll on the ground then it gleamed a faint red hue. 

Revealing it’s true form. 

A red magical pen. 

But the red hue it gleamed was different than Ace, Deuce, and Trey’s. 

_‘It looks so dim.’_

Then the dorm leader, Riddle Roseheart, shakily lifted both of his hands and covered his face. “I...I...alone.”

“T-That’s right...I alone am...I’m.” Suddenly his words started to resemble a chant, similar to a spell. 

Only...it didn’t feel like one. 

It felt like.

A curse was forming from the depths of Riddle Roseheart’s heart.

The words my mother and Mentor Lily used to say resounded in the back of my mind. 

**_Spells are words from the heart._ **

**_You can either follow it._ **

**_Or…_ **

**_Plummet to the depths of your sorrows._ **

**_Then succumb to cursing the world._ **

“Rosheart!” Headmaster Crowley must have noticed it, Riddle Roseheart current mindset is not safe. 

It’s similar to a wizard or witch prepared to curse the world for taking and crushing whatever hope they had left. 

“If you continue using your magic, your magic stone will end up tainting with blot!” 

_‘Blot?!’_

_‘Then that means!’_

The moment Headmaster Crowley said those words everything felt like a rush. 

The words Doctor Thatchery practically screamed in my head like a warning. 

“I am…! I AM…!” Suddenly the mana surrounding Riddle Roseheart held a foreboding presence that seemed ready to erupt. 

**_“i aM tHe OnLy OnE wHo’S rIgHt!”_ **

His words felt like a scream. 

Even though it was a shout. 

It...definitely felt like a scream. 

Pleading to not take away what he has left. 

Then the ominous mana started to resound in the air, as it’s presence began to change Riddle Roseheart’s form. 

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. 

But the next thing I knew…

Riddle Roseheart no longer looked like the dignified dorm leader of Heartslabyul that strictly follows the rules. 

No.

It was as if a bottle of ink spilled right on top of him. 

Changing Riddle Roseheart’s form into something else. 

I could hear Trey shout, “RIDDLE!” 

From afar. 

But whatever words Trey and Headmaster Crowley attempted to say to Riddle Roseheart went to deaf ears. 

Once the ominous mana dispelled, all that was left in Riddle Roseheart’s place was him and…

A monster that had the head of a cracked ink bottle.

The monster’s outfit resembled the Queen of Hearts that constantly appeared in my dreams for the last few days. 

“So this…” Even though it resembled the Queen of Hearts in appearance, the ink bottle head mimicked the monster at the Dwarf Mines. “Is over blot?”

No wonder Doctor Thatchery worried about Riddle Roseheart. 

This was the reason why. 

All of the magic he used at the students to reprimand them ended up bounding back at him, causing Riddle Roseheart to over blot. 

Unable to contain all of the frustration and anger that he kept bottled within himself. 

The person, Riddle Roseheart, has his spirit cracked. 

Representing the head of the ink-like monster. 

It’s appearance took the form of the Queen of Hearts, due to Riddle Roseheart’s resemblance to her unjustful actions in the dream. 

Therefore the crack leaked out all of the negativity he held within. 

Transforming Riddle Roseheart into form meant for rampage. 

**_“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ ** Riddle Roseheart laughed out loud, not giving a care in the world on how he currently appeared. 

Riddle Roseheart lowered his hands revealing a maniacal expression as a red glowing flame flickered in his right eye. 

**_“I Do NoT nEeD aNyOnE wHo DeFiEs mE!”_ ** Compared to the ink-monster’s incoherent words at the Dwarf Mines, Riddle Roseheart managed to convey without the ink hindering him. **_“I aM tHe WoRlD’s AbSoLuTe RuLeR!”_ **

As Riddle Roseheart declared unjustful demands to the surrounding students trying to run away and Headmaster Crowley, I eyed the monster behind him. 

_‘I’m beginning to wonder if the villains in books were actually this talkative. Not that I’m calling Senior Roseheart a villain, but hey.’_ I thought to myself while mentally chanting my spell. _‘He’s distracted.’_

_‘I feel like I’m doing something cowardly, but we need to maintain some kind of control on the situation.’_ Plus that monster is making my stomach queasy. 

Like.

If left alone for too long, it might do something to Riddle Roseheart other than follow his bidding. 

As I focused on channeling mana to my magic weapon, Crowley was in full dismay of the current situation. 

“Ah, how could I let this happen?!” The Headmaster could feel a splitting headache arrive as he watched Heartslabyul students scrambling to run away from their dorm leader, “I just let a student go over blot without doing anything!”

“W-What’s over blot?!” Grim sputtered in surprise, unable to believe that the Headmaster is losing his composure. 

Oh right. 

I never told Grim and the others about over blot because there was so much going in my head. 

But it looks like Crowley is giving them a gist-

“I don’t understand.” Grim answered without denial, while Deuce went. “Same here.”

Meanwhile Ace went ahead and asked me. “Hey, Prefect, do you know what the Headmaster is saying?” 

…Headmaster Crowley, what words did you say to the idiot trio?

“Ah man!” Cater frowned at the trio’s inability to understand a single word of what Headmaster Crowley said, “It’s like an evil berserker mode!” 

“According to Doctor Thatchery, if we leave Senior Roseheart as is...he might lose his life!” I quickly summarized to Ace and the others, only to hear a shout of shock from Grim in return. “HIS LIFE?!” 

“The other students’ lives are endangered.” Headmaster Crowley suddenly summoned a walking cane and slammed it down. The magic he managed to elicit glimmered a light strong enough to lead the students toward an area far from the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. “We need to prioritize evacuating the others then return to snap Roseheart out of his senses. Otherwise his magic will end up swallowing him whole.” 

“And when the worst case scenario occurs when-” I couldn’t listen to more of what Headmaster Crowley had to say, after all the mess that was currently happening needed more attention. 

“Ace, do you think you can throw wind magic to hold him back a bit?” I don’t think Riddle Roseheart is sending fire magic while in this state. 

He looked at me like I was crazy, “You want me to throw magic at him?!” 

“Well what other choice do we have?” It’s not like we have some sort of purification method to clear out the ink that’s manipulating him. 

Ace let out a small whistle while smirking at me, “To think Prefect is actually resorting to violence.” 

“It’s called…” 

Wow I can’t even retort back this time. 

“Let’s just snap him back to normal, Ace.” 

“Yes, yes!” Ace flicked his magical pen from his pocket, then aimed the bright red magic stone at the dorm leader. “Take this!” 

The magical pen glowed a green hue, allowing a burst of wind magic to escape from it. The wind magic slammed against the ink-like monster standing behind Riddle Roseheart. 

“I see!” Upon seeing Ace’s magic lash out at the monster, Deuce readied his magical pen in turn. “GO CAULDRON!” 

The next thing I knew, a familiar looking black cauldron appeared above the monster. However it didn’t seem to properly land directly onto the monster’s ink bottle head. Instead it promptly landed against one of the red rose trees that it held in it’s presumed ink hand. 

“W-What in the world are you first years doing?!” Headmaster Crowley’s eyes must be popping out of that crow mask right now. 

“ **_Floraison saine_ **!” I used my magic weapon to give Grim a boost in the air, “Pack him a big wallop, Grim!” 

“One order of a super bonafide fire ball on the goooooo!” Grim shouted from the air and yelled while diving down, “FUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” 

Once Riddle Roseheart got slightly burned by Grim’s rolling fireball, he let out a low growl at us. “ **_yOu LiTtLe…! HoW iNsOlEnT_ **!” 

“Hey, what are you guys doing?!” 

“Senior Cater, isn’t it obvious?” I started off while keeping Grim away from the ink monster’s attacks. 

“He’s going to be in danger if we keep him like that!” Grim continued, spitting out a few fireballs at the red rose trees the ink monster kept grabbing. 

“Rather than letting Dorm Leader Roseheart end up going that way-” Deuce threw a shard of ice magic once the ink monster started summoning fire magic. Dispelling the burning fire and preventing it from landing at the other students trying to escape from Riddle Roseheart. 

“HE STILL HASN’T SAID SORRY TO ME!” Ace shouted out loud, throwing more wind magic at the dorm leader. Not even giving a hint of feeling pity for Riddle Roseheart, Ace simply just wants to hear one apology and he’d rather not have him giving another temper tantrum in the form of a raging monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's been so long, huh? Sorry it took me so long :"D I wanted to post this on Christmas day, but I was swamped with a lot of stuff, so cheers to a new year!
> 
> Layla: Should old and quaint ants be forgot.  
> Ace: what?  
> Layla: Its a saying I learned from my friends to greet the new year. Do you guys have something like that?  
> Deuce: we just say happy new year, prefect.


End file.
